The Rebellious Life of Renesmee
by TwiMelodyFlute
Summary: Renesmee is tired of being miss goody goody so she starts breaking the rules. And constantly reaching her parents limits especially Edward's. What will happen when she pushed his buttons too far, and starts loosing people that she loves one by one?
1. Rule Breaker

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

_Renesmee POV_

I have to get home before my Dad notices I'm not in bed. This is the third time this week that I've disobeyed my parents' orders. First, I was caught sneaking out at night through my window after my curfew. Feeling so dumb since my father read my mind which seemed so unfair because he found out where I was going. Which was a high school drinking party. Only because I'm barely 8 years old, but was a sophomore in Forks High. Second, ditching school without their permission and went to La Push visiting my best friend who I was forbidden to speak to since my mother and him didn't get along like they used to because of an argument they had the other day. Yet, I knew my Mom would forgive him someday. Leah and Jake were my only best friends in La Push, here in Forks, I feel like they were only my friends since I'm from a rich family or because they like to flirt with my Dad but my friends thinks his my 'brother'.

This time was different. Not only was I breaking the rules but this what I was doing wasn't safe. Hunting alone has _always _been against my parents, making me angry because they were very overprotective with me all the time. Hunting and attacking one after another, plus enjoying myself since this may be the one and only time I'll be able to do this on my own with no supervision. When the skies started to darken till it was harder to see through the human eyes is when I realized that I passed my curfew. Looking at my cell for the first time when I was near Port Angeles is when I saw the time. It was after midnight. _Oh Crap. Please don't check if I'm in bed. _I thought scared. Panicking as I started to walk faster knowing Forks was a couple of miles away, which is still far from my home in Hoquiam. Tired as I was, not wanting to run or walk anymore but still ran until I reached the Hoquiam River near the house.

All out of breath, lying down on the wet grass feeling awfully sleepy. I closed my eyes listening to the water move its surface and the rustling of the trees as the breeze was light.

Then my cell phone caused me to get up quickly to my feet. Seeing that my mother was calling me, a reflex response caused me to press ignore. And quickly after that was a text, but I ignored it as well. Barely seeing the time it was past 2:30 in morning, so I started to walk quickly to the house erasing the call and the text so my mother won't ever know I received the call or text. Then reaching the Cullens house seeing something moved through the trees quickly made me jumped and sprinted to my parents cottage. Concentrating on not thinking and softly opening then closing the door to their now two story cottage and rushing upstairs to my room, I locked my door. Since I really didn't want to face anyone right now, so when I turned the lights to my room.

Turning to face my room, I saw two people, no wait…scratch that _vampires_ in my room. Causing me to jump and gasped at the same time. My mother was seating down on my computer table near the window with the laptop opened on her lap. While my father was standing next to my mother with his arms crossed over his chest. Seeing that his jaw was clenched tight I can tell he was holding back his anger. Or what I would call it his monster side.

"Mommy…Daddy…I'm sorry I was out late. I um…lost track of time." Coming up with a lie at the last minute trying to avoid the truth.

"There is no explanation Renesmee, and I want you to stop lying to me. Now sit." My father ordered using my real name which something told me that this isn't going to be easy. Instead of sitting down, I spoke back quickly. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do anything like this again." Begging trying to be innocent since it would usually work when it came to my parents especially my mom.

"No Renesmee, this is the third time you've broken my orders, this time you went hunting after I strictly told you not to _ever_ go alone, on top of that its 2 am in the moring. No one your age is out this late!" Dad yelled while he greeted teeth, seeing that he was close to his limit. Ignoring him I muttered to myself, 'whatever', I looked over to my mother pretending to start crying. "Mom, please forgive me, I won't do this again, I promise."

"Don't listen to her Bella, we've already given her enough chances." Dad said.

"I know I was out late, okay Dad. And how many times do I have to say I'm sorry that I lost track of time!" Yelling at him.

"Don't yell at me, Renesmee Carlie. You are not in a good position to be talking back to me."

"_Just s__hut up, Dad!"_ I yelled in my head seeing him shoot me a dirty look, looking away from my father and to my mom as I bit the bottom of my lip regretting for snapping like that, because I hardly ever bad mouth my father.

"What did you just say Renesmee."

"Nothing." I said softly.

"That's what I thought. You are grounded for breaking curfew, disobeying orders, _and_ talking back to me."

"I didn't talk back. Mr. Overprotective Father, now I know how mom felt when you were always on her ass, and tell you the truth Daddy, I hate it!"

"Watch your mouth Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will not tolerate that language in my house."

"Technically it's a cottage, not a house, you should know that." After I said that I heard my father growl at me for my sarcastic remark. Shocked as I was. He never growled at me before, I had to admit I regret reaching my father's limit. Wishing I just shut up now.

"You do that Renesmee."

"Stop getting inside my head!"

"Sweetie stop yelling, I'm sorry to do this but we're going to be taking away your internet, your cell phone, and your Ipod." My mom came to my side sitting me down on my bed as she told me. "I'm sorry to do this but your grounded, and you need to stop talking back to your father, its not nice." Mom ordered me.

I nodded my head agreeing with my mother not to say anything, because I hated to disappoint my parents with my child instincts buried deep down inside me. So, I took my cell phone out of my front pocket and gave it to my mom. Hoping my dad wouldn't get his hand on it. But then I thought too soon. Because when I gave it to my mom, my father took it from her hand and put it in his back pocket. It was a reflex response where I glared at my father and stood up, about to speak when he interrupted me.

"Sit down. As much as I hate grounding you or giving you a punishment, since you are barely 8 years old—"

"I'm not a BABY anymore, I'm a sophomore, and for once I want you to treat me like a mature teenager!"

"Then start acting like it! Fine, if that's what you want, you're going to be getting a punishment of a 16 year old, you aren't allowed to have no internet access, no phone, no television, no Jacob, you are only allowed school and home, and you will be with one of us at all times. For six months."

I was about to say something when my mom said something, "Edward, that's too much, just for one month. She'll learn from her mistakes."

"No, she won't or else she would've learn when she first got caught."

"One month, Edward."

"Three months then."

"Edward Anthony, she's going to suffer a month alone to begin with."

"Two months and that's as far I'm going Bella. Take it or leave it."

Seeing my parents going back to back made me realize I'm going to be grounded enough that feels like torture. Also I saw my dad's hands went into fists by his sides knowing that he was going to loose it; which caused me to take a step back because I was beginning to get scared.

"Renesmee, I will allow Jacob to come over under mine or one of our supervision, now hurry and go take a shower and bed before I change my mind." Feeling a little happy and sad at the same time because this wasn't fair but then I did disobey my parents and spoke back to them when I shouldn't. Feeling horrible already I rushed to my father giving him a tight hug and telling him 'thank you' in my head and then giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Go." Was his last word.

So I rushed to the shower before he changed his mind.

**In this story Renesmee is rebellious. And will also be drama as well. **


	2. My Imprinter

**Ta Dah! Second Chapter. **

_Renesmee POV_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

The sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears loudly. This was another part of my punishment. Without my parents waking me up for school, it was now my responsibility to get up on my own since I said I wanted to be treated like a teenager. Suddenly the alarm clock was turned off, which caused me to look who shut it off. It was my favorite aunt, smiling at me and said, "Wake up Nessie, I'm going to take you to school, unless you want me to call Jake for him to take you." This was why I love her; she let me choose instead of my stubborn parents making my choices for me. So I smiled at her, "Jake can take me to school, I feel like going to school late anyways, by the way where are my evil parents." I joked at her seeing her laugh.

"They went hunting up north; they won't be back till tomorrow. So, I'm going to be your 'babysitter'. Plus, Edward told me that if you want you can go over to La Push if you want, since you've been doing well on your punishments." Aunt Alice explained to me.

Excitement was in my face when she mentioned that. "Really, no lie."

"Will I ever lie to you?" Aunt Alice said.

"No." I said with a laugh. "Well I guess I should get ready for school."

Aunt Alice went out the room to give me my privacy as I heard her call Jake on her phone. Sigh. I wished I had my phone. Looking in my walk-in closet thinking what to wear but wasn't sure. I decided to get my dark denim jeans with a hot pink camisole, looking through my wide variety of clothes to see which blouse I should wear with this camisole, so then I put on a white see through long sleeve blouse. After getting dressed, and looking to see if I have everything. Thoughts were going through my mind about Jake. I had a huge crush on him for a while but couldn't admit to him. Feeling that he won't feel the same way with me.

While I was thinking two knocks on my door made me just a little getting me back to the present. Looking at the doorway I saw Jake standing there with his cargo shorts and black t-shirt. Making me blush a little since I was just thinking about him and feeling that we should take our friendship to the next level. Then Jake laughed.

"What's so funny, Jacob?"

"You're blushing. It's adorable." He said. Feeling my cheeks get hotter by the second.

"Are you flirting with me Jacob Black?" I joked.

"Maybe." He admitted. My eyes shot up to him, seeing no humor in his face. But I couldn't do this to Leah, she'll hate me if I ever tried to date Jake. "Ready for school." He continued.

"Yeah." I got my things and followed him out the cottage. _Just tell him, Renesmee. What if he really does like you._ My instincts telling me. But I ignored it and went inside the passenger side and started looking for the best station on his radio. There was nothing so I turned it off. I needed to talk to Leah tell her the truth because I didn't want to break out friendship. "Jake can I borrow your phone?" I asked and he nodded giving me his phone. "Thanks." And opened it looking for Leah's number but after Leah's name said _my love_. My heart started racing and I felt like I couldn't breathe seeing that we were at the school parking lot. Stuttering to Jake, "N-n-n-never mind I'll just umm…bye!" I couldn't stay any longer, so I rushed out the car feeling betrayed because he never mentioned any type of girlfriend to me nor Leah. Not walking inside the classroom, sitting on the outside bench, tears starting to roll down.

"Renesmee?" I heard his voice. Calling me from a distance, not saying anything, just avoiding him. "You left your book bag, what's wrong?" He said after he saw me crying.

"Nothing. Thanks I have to get to class, I'm already late." Getting my bag from him and trying to escape quickly but he stopped me by getting my arm twisting me to face him.

"Tell me the truth."

"It's nothing."

"I know its something, your crying Renesmee." He never uses my real name before even when he's upset. He'd call me Nessie Carlie when he was upset. Then feeling a pull and suddenly I was in his arms crying. "Please Ness, tell me. It hurts to see you sad or upset."

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just…who's your girlfriend?" I said instead.

"What?" I saw him puzzled as he pushed me back to look at me.

"Your phone says _my love_ in your contacts, who is she, why haven't you told me or Leah about this girl?" Seeing that he narrowed his eyes.

"Leah knows who the person behind _my love_, and I don't have a girlfriend." Jake said.

"What! You and Leah have been keeping secrets from me. Wait _she's_ your girlfriend isn't she. I can't believe you!" I pushed him away from me, feeling more betrayed by the second.

"No, just listen to me, please." Jake grabbed me when he said that.

"You're hurting me." I said as he loosened up his grip. Then I remembered Leah's name was there so it has to be someone else. Knowing that I owed her an apology for assuming her. But then it was her and Jake keeping this from me. "Who is it Jake?" I said slowly.

"You."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. The truth Jacob."

"Renesmee, I'm telling you the truth, even your _family _knows."

"I'm confused." All my anger gone, since I hated to fight with Jake.

"Remember we talked about imprinting right."

"Yes. But you said you already imprinted on someone, that it was up to the girl if she wanted to take the next step."

"True. I was waiting for _you _to tell me if you ever had feelings for me or not."

"How was I suppose to know you imprinted on me?"

"You did, but it never came across your mind so we, your family and I, decided to wait and see."

"I feel so dumb, because I have a huge crush on you Jake and was scared to tell you because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. Also didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Jake smiled and kissed my cheek. "It's okay. Leah was going to tell you for me after school when you came over to La Push, because I couldn't wait any longer." I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I jumped on you like that."

"Apology accepted. Ness, you should get to class your 10 minutes late."

"What! Oh no!" I got up and was about to run but I couldn't leave yet, so I went back to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And said, "I was about to tell you sooner that I like you, now I'm glad you told me first." Then giggled.

When I walked inside the school, I saw the principle there. "Detention after school Renesmee Cullen. Luckily you have exams or I would put you in ISS. Now get to class before I have to call your parents." I rolled my eyes and took the slip.

**Second part to this is in the next chapter.**


	3. Caught

**Two chapters in one day haha wow. Maybe I'll add another for today since I feel like writing. LOL**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_**Recap**_

_When I walked inside the school, I saw the principle there. "Detention after school Renesmee Cullen. Luckily you have exams or I would put you in ISS. Now get to class before I have to call your parents." I rolled my eyes and took the slip. _

Ugh. Great now I'm going to be in deep trouble when I get home, Damn. Walking into my History class my teacher looked at me like I was lost or something. "What are you looking at? I'm here aren't I?" I said to the teacher already upset since I have to go to detention. Something I always got away with. Yeah I ditched school before but never got caught by the teachers and principles here in this school. Sitting down on my seat, the teacher spoke. "Don't bother staying Renesmee, I want you to take your stuff and leave while I give out the exams." "What! What about me I have to take the test too, you know." I was beginning to yell. Gosh I always hated this teacher but loved this subject.

"You will be getting an F. For coming in late. I did say to be here on time for your exam, right class." She said to me and then to everyone. Feeling so much anger, wanting to rip her throat right then and there. "Now get out of my classroom, Miss Cullen."

"No, I studied for this test and I'm going to take it whether you like it or not." I put my bag on my desk and sat down putting my feet on top of it. Showing her that I wasn't scared of anything. Which was true.

"Don't make me get the-" I interrupted her with my "The principle? We all know you've been fucking with the principle during lunch break in the janitors closest. Oh, and let me tell you, you don't want to mess with me because I could always rip your throat out." I threatened.

Hearing everyone in the classroom _damn _and _ohhs. _But I still stared at her smiling because this was true, I was just happy that I was the only person to finally admit it.

"Get out Renesmee Cullen. I could always have you expelled." She said. That was one thing I couldn't let happen so I walked out getting my bag. Also because I was tired of fighting, at least I get to ditch history. And then I slammed the door loudly to where it echoed.

After closing the door and into the long hallway, I froze. One of my family members was here not too long ago. The scent was barely seconds old.

_Edward's POV_

Bella and I weren't really in hunting mode. Also, something didn't feel right so we didn't hunt after all. Going home seeing that Renesmee was taking off to school hearing her thoughts to how she had a crush about Jake. I laughed because poor Renesmee was debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. Hoping that she would very soon. Suddenly the cell phone rings. Picking it up it was Alice.

"Yes." I answered.

"Renesmee. Now. Go to her school." I hung up and rushed to school first giving Bella a kiss and telling her I'll be right back. Rushing to the back of the school I heard Nessie's voice talking back to the teacher about her exam. (**A/N: Even though Alice can't see Renesmee's future but sometimes she randomly keeps taps on her and look at the people around her**.)

_Damn it, Renesmee._

I couldn't believe this. We always taught her to respect her elders, and just when I was about to un ground her, she had to ruin it now. _"You will be getting an F. For coming in late. I did say to be here on time for your exam, right class." _I heard the teacher say, then Renesmee's threat in her mind. _I wish I could just rip her throat right then and now. "Now get out of my classroom, Miss Cullen."_ The teacher continued. I went inside the building and stood next to her class, thankfully no one was around to see me here.

"_No, I studied for this test and I'm going to take it whether you like it or not." Renesmee said putting her bag on the desk and hearing her feet hit the table._

"_Don't make me get the-" _The teacher spoke but Nessie interrupted_. "The principle? We all know you've been fucking with the principle during lunch break in the janitors closest. Oh, and let me tell you, you don't want to mess with me because I could always rip your throat out." _

_Hearing everyone in the classroom damn and ohhs. _

"_Get out Renesmee Cullen. I could always have you expelled." She said. _I exited the building already too upset with my only daughter and her back talking. But I needed to have a talk with her now, since she's going to be in so much trouble. Another reason why I went back and saw her from a distance, hearing her thoughts that she was going to ditch once again. Hearing the door slam hard. I didn't know what to say but I still watched her from a distance. That's when I saw her froze since she knew someone in her family was watching her.

Before she could react I grabbed her by the arm and went inside an unused classroom.

_Renesmee POV_

_Oh Crap. Please don't tell me you heard everything_. I said in my head too scared. Daddy never used his full strength on me. And for that I was terrified.

"I heard enough, Renesmee. Since when did I ever teach you to talk like that, ruin the family name." His eyes turned dark by the second.

"How did I ruin the family name, Dad—I mean Edward?" Since we were inside the school building, we pretended we were siblings rather then father and daughter. Supposedly he graduated last year.

"By disrespecting the teacher, and for that we are going to be home schooling you from now on!" He yelled.

"What! No, why, please _Daddy_ (I said in my head) I'm sorry, all I wanted was to take the exam but that Bitch didn't want me to, just because I was late."

"Language RENESMEE! And I was going to un ground you but you ruined your chance, now get into class, we'll talk about this later."

"I can't, she'll get me expelled."

"I'll deal with it." He opened the door and we walked out together. "I have never been so disappointed in you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Dad said softly to where a human couldn't hear what he said.

"Can I still go to La Push?" I tried.

"Yes, because I love you too much to see you suffer. But you are still grounded."

"_Thanks. And Daddy…_" I waited for him to look in my eyes "_she deserved it._" Still in my head.

"No Sweetheart. I don't want you to be saying those words, I've taught you better that." He knocked on my classroom and my teacher opened the door. "Yes…" She said.

"I'm sorry for my little sister's behavior but would you please allow her to start and complete the test." My Dad said.

"Sure. Of course." She said. I smirked because my daddy's dazzling stare got everyone especially my mom all the time.

"Thank you." My Dad said and took off as I waved him bye.

**Awww…how he actually forgave her. Hehe. **

**Also I'm thinking of changing this story a little bit. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. **


	4. Backstabber

"Oh earth to Ness…" Someone said.

I looked barely noticing my friend Sarah was talking to me. "I'm sorry what."

"Are you okay? I've been calling you over and over again but you ignored me."

"Um...what were you saying when I was lost in thought." I said.

"Nevermind." She got up from the lunch table with an attitude and left me here by myself and school hasn't even started. Frustrated as I was I got up and went outside. Even though I didn't have a jacket and left my bag in my locker with everything. I didn't care. Suddenly someone randomly put a coat on me causing me to jump a little. "It's a little cold out here." I giggled a little. "Yeah but I love the cold it makes me feel…" I shut up not wanting to babble. So instead I continued with, "What brings you out here?" "Free country." He replied as I rolled my eyes. Hearing the bell ring to go to first period, as I started to get up from the bench I was sitting on.

"May I walk you to class?" Matt had said, I wanted to say no because this was Sarah big crush and I already ruined her day today. But since we were both the only ones outside I nodded. "Sure."

Then when we entered the building I started to take off his jacket but he stopped me, "You wear it, I'm not cold and I don't want you freezing your butt off." He said with a laugh. So walking to my locker I looked at him, "I have my own jacket you know, see its right here." I told him after opening my locker and showing him my jacket and backpack. He laughed and allowed me to give back his jacket what caught me off guard was when he leaned closer to me and brushing his fingers through my hair. "Matt." I whispered. Not knowing what to do because it felt nice what he did but I was a sucker for guys who played with my hair. "What are you doing?" I whispered softer then before.

"Just seeing if you like me since I'm always seeing you and Sarah looking at me every time I enter a building or something." Matt confessed.

"Your sweet really you are but it's not me that likes you its Sarah." I accidently let out her name.

"Really." He laughed and stepped back giving both of us space between. "I guess I misread you two. I feel so stupid, because I like _you_."

What he said made me blush. "It's okay, really, at least you didn't scare me. But I have a boyfriend, well kinda." I admitted. We began walking to my classroom.

"Who's the boyfriend?" He asked.

"He doesn't go to school here."

"Where does he go to school?"

"La Push."

"How did you meet him?" He continued with his questions.

"Family. We've…well I've known him my whole life."

"Gross you're dating your best friend." He said disgusted but joking around.

I playfully hit him on the arm and laughed.

"Well we're here; I'll see you in lunch." He said leaving me at the door.

"Sure." I smiled. "Wait!" I called after him as we were feet away from the door, "I appreciate it if you don't tell Sarah that I told you that she likes you."

"Don't worry about it secret is safe with me, anyways I don't even like her." Then he walked away. I went back towards my classroom walking in so happy for some reason. That's when I saw Sarah's pissed off face.

_Great she probably thinks I was flirting with her crush._ I thought.

Sitting down next to her and saying 'hi' but she ignored me. It felt like I was talking to myself. Class has began luckily we were in the back and the teacher was lecturing. So I took my notebook out and tore out a page and wrote:

_What did I do that you're upset about?_ Then I gave it to her.

_**You know why? **_She wrote back.

_No I don't know why, I'm sorry about this morning I was daydreaming._

_**Yeah whatever. Cut the crap Ness I know you're after Matt.**_

_What!? No I am NOT after Matt. You know I never liked him._

_**Surrrrreeee…how would you like it if I was hitting on **__**your**__** crush Jacob Black.**_

When I read that it hurt a bit but she didn't know that we were soul mates. Sure I've kept things from her but I had too.

_I have nothing to worry about Jake will never hurt me. Besides Matt ----------wants to seat with me at lunch want to join me. _I had crossed out "Matt 'doesn't like you'", and I put something after it.

_**What if Jake has a secret girlfriend you don't know about he is in a different school. And why are you going to be sitting with him when **__**I**__** like him not you. Some friend you are Ness.**_

_Gosh your a BITCH yeah I wrote that. Happy now._

I threw it at her and rose up my hand. "Sir, may I go to the nurse I'm not feeling well?" He nodded after I asked him as I brought my bag up and went out the door. Going to the restroom, taking out my cell, and dialing my father's number giving him a text.

_I'm so sorry Daddy. _I couldn't text him that I was skipping but I had a reason. I was upset.

My phone vibrated and I read my Dad's text: _What happened?_ I guess Alice wasn't there to tell him that I was skipping which was good in a way.

_Please don't get mad Daddy, but…I'm not in class._

_Where are you? And don't lie to me._

_Don't worry I'm still on school grounds, but I'm just so upset the teacher thinks I'm at the nurse._

_Tell me what happened._ I didn't reply to him because it was going to take forever to text it to him. Then a minute later he texted again. _Nessie? Do you want me to pick you up?_

_No daddy it's okay. I'm fine. I think._

When I was about to put my phone away the phone was vibrating nonstop. My dad was calling me and I didn't want to pick it up. Yet I did.

_Meet me in the back of the school._ I whispered. Then hung up.

Sneaking around the school not getting caught, and then behind the school, my father beat me to it. I just ran into his arms and started crying because I was still a little angry.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" My dad held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm just so angry. I feel like ripping out her throat."

"Who?" He asked. I brought my hand to his cheek and showing him everything that happened between me and Sarah. "Ness, you need to control your temper. We can go hunting if that'll make you feel better. Since you are thirsty I can see it in your eyes."

"I am? Is that why I'm in an urge to rip someone apart?"

"Yes, that is possibly it." He said. Me nodding my head and my tears slowly beginning to stop rolling down my eyes.

"Thank you Daddy I feel so much better all of sudden I'm not sad or upset anymore."

"Good. Now get inside before you get caught outside the school, and _go back to class_." He enforced. I laughed, _sure sure. _I said in my head. "Oh and Jake is going to be picking you up from school today okay." He said and left.

Walking back to class I smiled, ignoring Sarah if she tried to talk to me or anything. Everything was a blur suddenly it was time for lunch and somehow Matt was there in front of my classroom as I exited. "Stalking me?" I told him.

"Not really, you have my best friend and girlfriend for this class so nope, I was waiting for them, but I guess I should walk with you to lunch Miss Cullen."

I laughed, "I forgot you hang out with Ryan and what's her name."

"It's alright, I feel like a third wheel when I'm with them anyways, plus they know about me having a crush on you but too bad you're taken."

"We can always be friends, instead of the whole you having a crush on me, here lets make a deal. We can be friends, and you have to stop having a crush on me or fantasies if you have some."

"Deal. Anyways I have a question, what's your real name because I'm always hearing different nicknames: Ren, Renee, Ness, Nessie, and Carlie even though I've only heard that one once, but I tried putting it together but none makes sense."

"Carlie is my middle name, and well I'm surprised someone calls me by Renee that's my grandmother's name." I laughed a little embarrassed.

"You're not going to tell me your name, are you?"

"Nope." I smiled. "You'll hear it eventually."

"How? Even the teachers call you Nessie, or Miss Cullen."

"How did you know that?"

"I had two classes with you last year but we never really talked."

"Oh well then you probably heard them mispronouncing my name."

"I registered late so I had to wait a whole week to sign up for my classes."

"My name is Re--- nope it's Nessie." I said not wanting to say my real name.

"Please Nessie, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Everyone knows my name, I'm shocked you have no clue what it is."

"All I can think of is Vanessa because Nessie is usually short for it."

We were already sitting down at our table with our foods. "Okay, I'll tell you, it's Renesmee."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name, why don't you use it."

"Because…I don't know, Nessie has always been my name to me that's what Jake called me when I was born. The guy I told you about that goes to La Push." I said after since I remembered that I never told him his name. "He considered my name a mouthful but eh it's nice to have a nickname for a name like Renesmee." I laughed.

"I've never heard a name like that before it's quite unique."

"My name is an amalgamation."

"Wow, you know what I just thought. Ever been called the Loch Ness Monster." He joked.

I gasped that was kind of mean. Well not really but no one was allowed to say that about me, remembering that my mother almost killed Jake when she found out that that's what I was named after by Jake. "Yes I have been called that. And I'll beat whoever calls me that to death. _Seriously_ starting with you." I brought my hand up to punch him on the arm but he caught me. This guy had nice reflexes and I heard someone say, "You see everyone she's just a boyfriend stealer." I knew that voice and it was Sarah's from a distance. I looked to her side and narrowed my eyes, she didn't just call me a 'boyfriend stealer' because I wasn't. Seeing her with mine and her other friends: Brie, Ashlee, Katherine, and Lisa-Marie.

Slamming the table hard Matt jumped a little, "What's wrong? I'm sorry about the Loch Nes—"

"No, I'm not mad about that, gosh Sarah's such a Bitch, she's calling me a boyfriend stealer."

Matt looked over and saw all of them looking at us. "Oh, well don't worry about it, let me give you some advice, high school drama is _so_ junior high. And I smell some drama coming this way." He said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind anyways it was nice talking to you I'm glad we sat together other than me sitting by myself." Rolling my eyes as I said that.

* * * * * *

Finally school was finished for the day but I was stayed behind since the teacher wanted to talk to me. Music was my last class and my favorite. "Miss Cullen, I just wanted to offer you a recital all about you since I've never in my years of teacher seen a musician as great as you."

"Thanks sir, but I'm not that good and well…"

"You have an amazing talent, think about it okay, you wouldn't want to throw it all away."

"I will maybe next year or my last year right now I just want to focus on my work."

"Okay. Well that'll be it." He said, I smiled at him and went out the door.

Going towards the parking lot looking for Jake's car I stopped staying there frozen. Still at the entry way looking at my now ex-best friend with my Jake in the car. Seeing her flirting with him and when she looked and quickly turned back to him knowing that she saw me. Bringing him forward to kiss her, seeing every body language Jake was using. Knowing that he wanted to push her away from him but he wasn't sure about his own strength. Jake never hurt a girl before and he wasn't going to start now. All through the whole thing he had his eyes close fighting the urge to not hurt her or phase. When he opened his eyes and saw me still in the front of the school. I know what he saw in me, hurt, betrayed, anger.

Matt suddenly got my arm and turned me slowly to face him, "Nessie what's wrong, you're crying." I didn't know I was but I was like my mom when she was human. I cried when I was upset. "That slut through herself on my boyfriend and kissed him." I whispered so slow I was surprised he heard me. "I'll take care of it, but right now I have to go, will you be okay." He asked concerned. "I'll be fine." Clearing my throat and all my tears gone. Seeing Sarah getting in the car with my 'friends' and driving off smiling.

Walking slowly to Jake's car he had gotten out ready to support me. My usual response when I was like this was pushing him away from me. "Just take me home Jake."

"Nessie, please. Let me explain." He was hurt and I could see that right through him.

"Just don't Jacob. Don't. And Take me home NOW." Putting my seatbelt on but he didn't turn on the car. He wasn't going to do anything till we talked. Instead I took the seatbelt off and roughly opening the door and slamming it hard. I needed to hit something, I needed to do something. Release all my anger it was just too much for me. Jake got out of the car and walked over to me. "Get away from me, Jake." I warned.

"No." He walked towards me wrapping his arms around me ignoring me fighting my way out of him. Jake then brought my chin up to look at him in his eyes. "Listen to me, Ness, I'm very sorry, she just got in my car like nothing, so I thought she was going to need a ride home and I was waiting for you then suddenly she kissed me." Jake explained. I knew she kissed him but there was so much anger in me and it was building in me slowly.

Then everything happened so fast. I kneed him hard and began running towards the woods at human speed then when I was safe to run as fast as I can I did. Thoughts were running in my head. _Why did you do that for he didn't hurt you Renesmee. You're going to regret hurting him there._ I heard the tires screeching to a stop, it was Jake, hearing his rough running through the woods I knew he was in his wolf form. Running faster as I did but he caught up to me, growling at me. "Did you just growl at me Jacob Black?" He nodded his head, and started getting closer to me.

"Back off! I'm thirsty leave me alone." Getting reading to kick him if he got any closer. Jake stopped and ran away. I was alone for a few minutes not sure if he'll be back. So, I started hunting, and found Jake in human form leaning on the tree as if he was there a while watching me hunt. "Jake I'm sorry I hit you, just be glad I didn't bite you." He nodded his head his arms folded across his chest. Looking like he was still upset that I kneed him on his private part.

Using my puppy dog face and walking towards him and my flirting body language. "Please forgive me." Leaning toward him, he cupped my face like I was breakable.

"First, are you mad at me?"

"No, I was mad at Sarah for doing that, I saw the whole thing, her flirting with you and she pulled you to kiss her, seeing you fighting the urge to phase or hurt her I couldn't tell. She thinks I was trying to still her crush but I wasn't, beside he didn't even like her it was just too hard to tell her."

Jake sighed and looked down at me standing up straight off the tree. "Sweetie, I love you no matter what, don't forget that okay." He brought me closer to him, his hands on my hips.

"I won't Jake."

**Wow that is the longest chapter so far haha. I'd figure I leave off here for many reasons. Also what do you guys think Matt will do when he said he'll take care of it. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. But first I want to know what you guys think he'll do.**

**Thank you for reading. Please Review :)**


	5. Bloodlust

**Okay I lied. Sorry. Said I was going to tell what Matt will do in this chapter but I will in the next. I PROMISE.**

_Jacob POV __(This takes place at school when Sarah kissed Jake and so on)_

Today there was no school thankfully I was so tired and well since I went back to school to finish off my senior year since I had dropped out. Tired as I was I decided to go see Bella, but after I showed up Edward told me to pick up Ness from school. So I turned around nodding and going to get my car. Didn't even see the time it was 3:50 already. Damn! I've been asleep all day. No wonder why I feel so stiff. I drove to the parking lot, parking the car in front of the parking lot and waiting till I see my Nessie. I was so excited to see her, she is my everything.

When the bell rang, someone tapped the passenger side. I unlocked the door since I knew who this was it was Nessie's best friend thinking she might need a ride or something.

"Hey, Jake, how have you been? Haven't seen you in a while?" Sarah asked me.

"I've been good just around." There was something telling me that this wasn't good and seeing her body language was telling me she was flirting with me or something. What kind of friend is she hitting on her best friend's 'crush' what Nessie would call it.

"You should come to my party I'm hosting this weekend with all my friends."

"Well I'll think about it, Nessie never told me about you and her hosting a party." I knew I caught her on the act because she stuttered not knowing what to say next. Seeing her turn her face and then her lips were on mine.

Closing my eyes, and holding my breath I didn't want to taste her or try to enjoy anything. Feeling like I wanted to rip this Sarah apart for hurting my beautiful Nessie and kissing me. Getting angrier by the second holding myself from phasing because I knew I was on school grounds and will be seen if a werewolf suddenly appears. Damn it. I wanted so bad to push, but I didn't trust my strength I didn't want to hurt or possible break her. Running out of air, I opened my eyes. That's when I saw my Nessie standing in front of the school looking into my eyes. I saw hurt, betrayed, anger, and then her eyes began to water.

Then someone putting their arms on _my_ girl comforting her. From her body language I could see that he was her friend. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him but when Sarah took her lips off me and I see Nessie trying to compose herself from a distance. And then her so-called friend gets out of my car and smiles at Ness. _What the hell. She has no right smiling at Nessie after what she did._ That's what make me get of the car and wanted to beat the crap out of her but instead I went to Nessie, as she pushed me away. Telling me to take her home. But I refused trying to explain to her but she cut me off. I was hurt, feeling my heart being ripped into shreds. Because she didn't need to go through this, she didn't deserve to be torn apart by her friend.

Ordering me to take her home, I didn't want to start the car, because I was beginning to get pissed because Nessie didn't want to hear me explain. Instead she took off her seatbelt and got of the car. I wasn't going to let her run, or hurt anybody if she needed to because that was seen on her face. I was about to calm her down, tell she told me to get away from her.

"No." I refused. Wrapping my arms around her feeling her fight against my hold. When I was able to stop her from pushing me away, I brought her chin up to look at me. "Listen to me, Ness, I'm very sorry, she just got in my car like nothing, so I thought she was going to need a ride home and I was waiting for you then suddenly she kissed me." I tried to explain to her.

Before I knew it I felt pain in between my legs, I couldn't believe Renesmee kneed me there. It hurt like hell. Cursing so low, I was now seriously pissed. No matter what, nobody is allowed to even hit me on my area she was going to pay, as she ran through the forest, I went inside the car feeling the pain. Going away slowly but still there. I knew where she was heading and knew that she was waiting till no one could see to go in inhuman speed. Pressing hard on the brakes and turning off the car almost inside the forest where nobody can see the car. I heard her breathing catch.

I ran taking off my clothes and phased running after Nessie. I eventually caught up with her and was growling since I was so furious that she did that to me. "Did you just growl at me Jacob Black?" Her soft voice questioned. I nodded my head and walking towards her.

"Back off! I'm thirsty leave me alone." She threat, now that explained her temper earlier she wouldn't have done if she wasn't thirsty. So I ran back towards the car phasing back and putting my clothes back on. Maybe I owe her an apology for growling at her but _hey_ at least we're even well kinda. I went back to where she was and watching her hunt not noticing that I was here already and didn't want to interrupt her hunt. _Damn she's really thirsty_ I thought.

Having my arms crossed my chest looking at her a little upset since I want to tease her a little. "Jake I'm sorry I hit you, just be glad I didn't bite you." I put on my pissed off face to her playing an act on her.

Then my silly little Ness put on her puppy dog face and walking towards me. "Please forgive me." Leaning on me, I cupped her warm soft face feeling like I wanted to kiss her right now and right here.

"First, are you mad at me?" I said.

"No, I was mad at Sarah for doing that, I saw the whole thing, her flirting with you and she pulled you to kiss her, seeing you fighting the urge to phase or hurt her I couldn't tell. She thinks I was trying to still her crush but I wasn't, beside he didn't even like her it was just too hard to tell her."

I got off the tree I was leaning on and holding her hand. "Sweetie, I love you no matter what, don't forget that okay." Bringing her closer to me as I had my hands on her hips.

"I won't Jake."

Nessie smiled at me and leaned on me feeling her whole body resting on me. I laughed softly. And bit my lip, I wasn't sure if she was ready for me to kiss her and I didn't want Edward kicking my ass that I had my hands on his only daughter. "Renesmee." I said her name whole. Her eyes widen in surprise that I called her that in which I rarely do. I didn't know how to say it or do it. I felt like a coward, someone who was weak to do what he wanted.

"I'm still thirsty Jake." Hearing the little whine in her voice, it was hard for her to fight her thirst and no animal was near here anymore. I didn't want her to be in pain, I sighed.

"Bite me." I told her, it was an order I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"What?" She was confused, I could hear it in her voice. But then what if it pained her to bite me to begin with.

I took her hand and brought her to seat down with me on the grass. Getting her other hand using her nail to cut me on my arm. "Drink." I order her. "Just do it, now." As I tried talking her to drinking off me.

_Nessie POV_

"Drink." Jake ordered me. "Just do it, now." I couldn't believe he was saying this. How could he be so demanding to me. But I did it. His blood smelled so amazing— rich and dark and seductive. Like chocolate but only sweeter and wilder. I've never experienced anything like this before. The sensation of drinking Jake's blood. But I needed it. Wanted it. I had to taste it.

Hearing Jake's voice sounding rough, I didn't notice I was already leaning till he said, "Yes, I want you to do it, please Nessie, to get rid of your thirst."

I touched my lip to his cut on his wrist, taking a small amount of blood into my mouth where it exploded. The taste of his blood was sweet and delicious. The rush of pleasure I'd never known.

I wanted more.

My hands were shaking as I raised his wrist to my mouth and pressed my lips against his warm skin. I shivered and moaned in pleasure. Drinking his blood began harder for me to stop. I felt Jake's wrist I was drinking off press more into my mouth. _What was he doing? I don't want to hurt him._ I thought in my head. I grabbed his wrist so tight pressing his wrist more firmly into my lips. Feeling heat in my body, like someone was putting me on fire.

Jake's touch only made it better but I knew he was trying to make me stop in which I couldn't. Suddenly I started to feel like was reacting very animalistic in need of more of Jake's blood.

"Stop Ness." He begged. Hearing his groan, hitting the ground with his other fist. I opened my eyes and didn't realize I had it closed the entire time. Watching my Jake being drained in front of me made me stop and I gasped for air. He was biting his lip as if he was holding his cry or something.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to loose control like that."

He gripped his wrist as it healed, hearing his labored breathing. I hurt him. I couldn't believe I did that.

"I'm so so so sorry Jake." I started to cry. Warms tears running down my face.

"Don't worry Renesmee, it's okay, I'm fine, look." He showed me his wrist where I sucked on his blood. It was now a thin reddish line on his skin.

We were still sitting down on the floor, couldn't help but keep crying. Feeling like I a monster.

"Look at me Nessie." Jake brought my chin up to see his dark eyes. I bit my lip. I knew what he was going to say. That it wasn't my fault. That I shouldn't blame myself. Instead he kissed me.

Closing my eyes again, feeling Jake's warm full lips pressing against mine. I couldn't kiss back but he didn't stop. Hearing his low growl as a response, he brought me to his lap facing him. Wrapping my legs around him, and putting my arms over his shoulders as I began to kiss back. His smell his taste was more delicious then his blood not knowing how that was possible. "Jake." I whispered while kissing him but he didn't respond. I opened my mouth a little more, feeling his tongue against mine. I moaned softly, he tasted sweeter, I ran my fingers through his hair pressing him harder against our kiss. He understood what I wanted and put more tension into the kiss as I ran my hands down his chest and to his waistline. Picking up his shirt, wanting to see his body but I didn't go any further. Leaving my hands their slightly under his shirt. We continued to kiss.

But Jake had to break away. "I need to take you home, before your dad comes searching for you and probably will think of killing me." He said breathily. And gave me a quick kiss.

"Jake, that will be the first and last time I suck on your blood okay." I told him.

"Relax Ness, it felt amazing, but yeah you were going a 'little' overboard." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.


	6. Who's true or not a true friend

**First the names: Sarah, Brie, Ashlee, Katherine, Lisa-Marie and Matt aren't random names I put in my story. In real life Ashley in which I changed it to Ashlee is my best friend's middle name which she personally hates. Lisa-Marie who is also my bestie I call Lisa by Lisamarie since nobody calls her that but me. The name Matthew has always been my favorite name for a guy. Then there's Sarah who I picked from my main character in my personal story in which I might put here on Fan Fic one day, Brie and Katherine are Sarah's best of friends in my story I wrote a long time ago. Sarah also comes from one of my favorite actress Sarah Michelle Gellar. Now since all that is clear on with the story. LOL. Plus you'll be hearing more of there characters as well but let me say this first, how I put their characters here aren't how they are in real life. Just so that's clear.**

_Warning: There is Cursing and Violence in this Chapter._

Jake drove us home after our first kiss, to me it was amazing and all I could think of was how delicious his blood tasted like. My mouth started to become watery, reliving the experience, my body was still there but my mind wasn't, so I got out of the car. Jake smiled and kissed me on the forehead and we said our goodbye for the day. Stopping him not letting go of his hand I blushed. "That's all you got." I teased. Jake smiled at me and chuckled, "Your dad is nearby" he explained. "Oh." I stepped back releasing him, "Well then catch you later."

He went straight to his car and took off. Singing random things in my head while I started to get myself something to eat. I didn't want my Dad to know what I did, that was personal and I hated it when he snuck in to my mind without me knowing. Daddy laughed at me, when did he get here, so narrowing my eyes at him, _let me have some piece in my brain!_ I nearly shouted so loud it made my father wince.

"Damn it, Renesmee no shouting in your head. And that's an order." My dad told me, while he started to make me dinner.

I sat on the stool, watching him gather the spices and ingredients, still talking in my head. _"Daddy, is it okay that me and Jake, well— you know kiss."_ Scared to hear his answer.

"It's okay sweetheart, don't be scared, I knew this was going to happen soon, just didn't think it would be this soon."

"_Thank you, Daddy."_

"And you don't have to talk to me in your head."

I giggled. Playing around with him. _"Oh but I like talking to you like this."_

He smirked. "Just don't do it in front of your mother, don't want to make her feel left out." He said.

Nodding my head at him, _"Call me when food's ready"_ still talking in my head as I went to my Dad's piano room. It's been a while since I played here, the only time I touched a piano was in Music Class.

Seating down on the long shiny bench, and my dad's music sheet caught my eye, he rarely leaves his compositions behind, I didn't want to go through it but I couldn't help it. Looking at the titles in his rich handwriting, I found one named after my mom. It's been a while since I've played this and dad had taught me how to play it a long time ago. So, I set _'Bella's Lullaby' _on top and putting my fingers softly on either side of the Middle C on the piano. The treble bar line read G Major, while the bass bar line read the same thing but in a different way. This was one thing I hated about music, that the Treble and the Bass are read differently why can't they be written the same. The bass was written in a three note chord, throughout the whole piece it was mostly dotted quarter followed by an eighth note with a half note. The treble was mainly eighth notes throughout most of the piece. I started playing without seeing the notes before hand, in which I was sort of sight-reading the music. The piece ended with a whole note at the end.

Someone was clapping behind me softly. I've been so caught up in music I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

"That was beautiful, Nessie, you haven't played 'Bella's Lullaby' in a while."

"I know. I'm surprised it's still somewhat in my head like I memorized it." I smiled at my Dad.

"Dinner's ready." He said.

We ate. Well I ate while me and my parents talked here and there. And I went straight to bed because all the anger in me earlier really drained me out.

Aunt Alice drove me to school today, dropping me off at the corner of the school instead of the front. I understood why it was getting a little too sunny and didn't want to risk it. But when I started walking and waving bye it was suddenly cloudy hearing a loud thunderclap. "_Great here comes the rain_" I said to myself.

Feeling the light rain starting to come down, Matt got my arm stopping me at the steps up to the entry way. "Yes?" I said questionably.

"Look." He gave me two flyers: one with Sarah half-naked kissing what looked like Lisa-Marie's ex-boyfriend labeled Slut. The other was more disturbing I couldn't even take another look at it. To me it looked like Sarah was doing herself in which I knew was photo shopped.

"How—Wha- why would you do something like this?" I stutter trying to get my voice out but even I couldn't understand what I said. "How did you get these pictures of her?" I asked him.

"I sneaked into her house and got some pictures of her and well print it out to the _whole_ school."

"WHAT?" I yelled so loud. "Was this what you were saying that 'you'll take care of it', I can't even believe you did this."

"Hey I did this for you." He grabbed my arm when I was trying to walk away from him.

"Get your hands off of me. Now she's going to think I did this."

"You're my friend and I'll do anything for you just remember that Re— I mean Nessie."

Glaring at him, how dare he try to say my first name, "Please don't talk to me, not anymore not here. Now. GET. YOUR. Hands OFF of me!" I was hurt, I never thought he would do something like _this_ this was cruel. Something was telling me that he just wanted to break my friendship with my friends, because everyone knew that I was sort of going out with Jake, he was such a liar, and I was an idiot.

"Nessie…" He let go of me. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make things better for you."

"_Better for me! _You made it worst, now Sarah's really going to hate me, Matt I'm not like this, if I wanted revenge I would've done it _my way_ but you screwed that up for me."

"Please forgive me, I messed up I'm sorry—"

"SAVE IT! Now stay away from me or I'll make sure my _brother_ kicks your ass." Of course I was talking about my Dad, because I knew he wouldn't be happy with this either.

Today was Wednesday and thankfully Sarah had her monthly appointment today, she'll probably be here by lunch or after. So I didn't have to deal with her till later. Going to my classes I tried avoiding any of my friends thinking that they hate me as well since it looked like yesterday they were on Sarah's side.

The bell rang for lunch and I decided skipping and going to the girls restroom, but Ashlee, Lisa-Marie and Kathy, were there possibly waiting for me. _Crap they knew me too well._ Brie wasn't with them and that didn't surprise me at all because Brie was always too busy worshipping Sarah. I panicked and grabbed the door to walk back out but Ashlee stopped me. "We just want to talk to you Ness. Is it true that you tried taking Matt away from Sarah." I turned to face her.

"No, Ashlee I didn't try to do anything, it's not my fault he liked me, I tried convincing him that Sarah likes him and everything but he doesn't like her at all."

"Are you sure you're not making that up." Kathy joined in.

"Of _course not_. You know that Jake and I are more than just friends. I would never hurt him." I explained.

Kathy and Ashlee both nodded at each other, Lisa-Marie was by the side not talking. I saw in her expression that she was hurt, betrayed by Sarah. "Not to sound mean or anything, but you were on Sarah's side when she _kissed_ Jake. Now you know how I felt when she messed with _my_ boyfriend." I told Lisa-Marie.

Lisa-Marie looked at me like I just finished hurting her even more than she already was. "I'm sorry, Nessie, but she _slept_ with him and that is NOT the same thing."

"I know. I was just saying." I looked down.

"Nessie Carlie, I feel so bad for agreeing with Sarah about kissing you're um—wait boyfriend." Ashlee caught herself.

"We love each other, and well I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"It was Sarah's idea, we were shocked she wanted to do that, all of us tried to stop her but we just couldn't. Now that we see fliers of her and Lisa-Marie's ex, we think she's not a true friend. I wouldn't want her with my ex or anything. And I think we owe you a huge apology no matter what." Ashlee explained to me.

"Thanks I really appreciate it, but I still can't believe Matt did something like that." I said aggravated a little.

"Hey she deserved it and we'll back you up on this." Kathy said. All my friends who I thought weren't anymore had forgiven me so quickly but they never hated me to begin with. So I had to smile.

"I thought I lost you guys." I said teary.

"We will never turn on you, Ness, you've been the best friend anyone could ask for." Lisa-Marie hugged me and we all went to lunch.

After school when I was barely walking out the building. I heard Sarah's angry voice yelling toward me. Nobody was here to pick me yet, _Great now I'm going to have to deal with this now. Where the hell is my—_I was interrupted in my thoughts.

"You fuckin' bitch." Sarah was getting ready to attack until Katherine stopped her, holding her back away from me.

"Kathy, let her go if she wants to fight me let her do it. She's going to loose anyway." I told her.

"You wish Renesmee, or should I say whore, you've never been a friend, now all I want to do is _kick_ your ass." Sarah greeted her teeth at me so full of anger.

I stepped closer to her Kathy and Brie were now both holding her back. Does Sarah know that they aren't her friends anymore, or were they lying to me. But I defended myself by telling her off. "Why am I a whore I didn't do anything to you, but you kissed _MY_ boyfriend. Slut." I added.

"He was never your boyfriend, if he was he wouldn't have put his hands on me and started kissing me."

"Bitch! I saw you, I saw the whole thing. You'd think I wouldn't have noticed that you looked to see if I was there or not and put your nasty lips on him. I'm not stupid Sarah, I saw you hesitate."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh Nessie Nessie Nessie when are you going to open your eyes and see that HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU. He would have pushed me back if he didn't want me kissing him, which meant he liked it."

"FUCKIN BITCH." I sprang at her but Ashlee and Lisa-Marie had to cut between me and her. I was glad they stopped me from punching her. "The reason why he didn't push you away was because he was in URGE to throw your ass out of his car. Of course Jake would never do that oh and there is NO ONE that can _break me and Jake_ apart we are made for each other whether you like it or not." I remembered the flier and told Lisa-Marie sarcastically trying to upset Sarah even more, "I'm sorry Lisa-Marie, that she slept with your ex boyfriend, I didn't know about this till now." I said.

"LIAR! I didn't sleep with him." Sarah yelled and pushed Kathy and Brie away from her.

I grabbed her hands holding her from trying to hit me. Seeing from my good vision she was going to kick as I pushed her away from me before she did it. Sarah jumped back at me tricking me and pulling my hair. _This girl sure doesn't know how to fight._ I thought quickly. Since I knew I had to act human I fought like a hopeless girl and making sure she doesn't try to cut me because no one can cut through my skin instead of a vampire. Curling my fingers thinking of punching her hard but I wasn't sure how hard so I scratched her across her face leaving her fingernail marks. Which might leave a scar. And pulling her hair hard taking a few strands out. _Damn why do I have to be so strong._ But Sarah didn't stop, I lost my footing and fell backwards, she was on top of me trying to punch me, yet I held her hands away from my face. Seeing her standing up trying to use more of her strength.

While she had gotten on top of me the huge chorus of people yelling got louder yelling:

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

Nobody bothered to stop us. Which I was happy because now I was officially pissed off and in fighting mode. Getting my feet up reaching her stomach I roughly pushed her back hard and pop right back up. Jumping up and landing right on top of her as she fell on her back hard on the cement floor. I started punching her like she was now the enemy, suddenly really cold hands gripped me tight on my arms pulling me off of her. I kicked up in the air trying to fight my strength from whoever was stopping me. "Get you fucking hands off me, let me—"

"Enough!" My dad's furious voice ordered me in my ear. Still trying to fight my way from his hold but he was just too strong. Using my child instincts I stomped my foot at his and elbowed him in the stomach, he let go. And I ran straight after her but Daddy had to grab me from my stomach and carry me to the car. Throwing me roughly into the passenger side and locking my door. I growled at him for stopping me from my fight. He went to check if Sarah was okay, I crossed my arms over my stomach and watch as he helped her up and then her mother came to pick her up.

Dad looked over to see if I was still in the car, it looked like he gave me the death stare, and I quickly looked down too scared to see his eyes again. Then I heard the car door opened and slammed close while he turned the ignition for the car to turn on.

"Don't speak to me or think to me till we get home, Renesmee." His voice sounded like he wants to kill me or something, as I tried not to think about anything till we got home…

**Okay, this is now going to be an M rated story from now on since there's going to be more cursing and maybe violence, plus something else which I'm not going to say since I might change my mind on that one. **


	7. Edward's order and permission

Through the whole way home, Dad didn't speak at all to me. I started playing with the station on his radio but he turned it off on me. _Fine._ I said under my breath and started daydreaming about me and Jake together alone spending time together. But this silence started to bug me and I disobeyed my father by touching his arm that was on the stirring wheel and showed him my fight with Sarah, and why I did it. He needed to know the truth, yes I understand that he was upset that I lost control and was probably almost going to kill her but I had to.

"Strike one, Renesmee." My father said in a low tone.

"But Daddy I just want you know the truth. Sheesh I know you told me not to do that." I said and just waited till we got home. I looked over to him and I wanted to tell him I was sorry that I got into a fight I should've known better. But what was I suppose to do _let her kick my ass! I don't think so!_

While I said that in my head, I saw him gripped the stirring wheel even tighter. "I'm just very upset with you right now." He didn't say anything else till we arrived home, he turned to face me in a quick motion, causing me to jump up. "Since when have I taught you to hit me, Renesmee. Yes, I know I taught you self-defense but not with your own parents. Or me I should say. Now. I'm warning you Renesmee, if you _ever_ hit me again you're going to wish you didn't. You hear me?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, it just happened too quickly I just wanted to rip her throat out. She had no right talking about Jake like that and this other crap that she thought I did which I didn't."

"I don't care, Renesmee. One more slip at school, you are going to have to wait till _senior_ year to get your license and your car."

"BUT DADDY!"

"No Buts…It's final." He opened the door and went inside the cottage meeting with my mother at the door.

This was so unfair, and Sarah was going to pay, she's going to wish she didn't mess with me, it was all her fault that I hit my own father and now I have one more warning before I seriously get in trouble. What if it was something else he probably wouldn't have threatened me into waiting two more years to get my license and my car. Right now I hated Daddy, because he was taking my car he already bought away from me. My beautiful black neon car safely stored in the garage at my grandparent's house. Maybe one day I'll ask Jacob to teach me how to drive and will be able to drive it when Jake helps me get my license. Seeing my parents from a distance keeping my thoughts to myself.

I got inside the house and hugged my Mom when I entered through the door and whispered, "Can you please block my thoughts from Daddy?"

"Sure sweetie." When she smiled at me I heard my Dad's growl, he sure hated whenever I asked Mom to block my thoughts for me because he never knew what was going through my mind when she did that.

"Renesmee." He said.

"Yes?"

"Bella, love could you please take your shield off Renesmee." Daddy said giving her his dazzling stare and I could see my mom was loosing her concentration.

"It's not on Nessie, it's around you." Mom admitted. And I giggled.

"Can I go to Jake's house?" I tried.

"No." Dad said.

"Yes." Mom said right after my dad.

"Please." I begged.

"Your punished remember." My father did not however forget the fight.

"What did Nessie do this time?" Mom asked.

"I got into a fight Mommy, it was all self-defense."

_Edward's POV_

I was about to tell Bella what Renesmee did but she told her about the fight in which I wasn't really upset about anymore. It was the fact that my own daughter hit me.

"It's because she hit me, Bella." I said.

"What? Why?" Bella questioned Nessie.

Nessie didn't want to explain the whole story so instead she touched Bella and probably showed her part of it or the whole thing.

"Did she show you the _whole_ fight, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, both the fight and how she hit you. Edward it was an accident, just let it go."

"No. I will not." I almost yelled.

"You're such a baby." I heard her say under her breath.

"I'm not." I told her again.

"Then let her go to Jake's house." She told me, and whispered to where only I could hear and not Nessie. "At least we'll be alone and…"

"Okay. Nessie you may go to Jake's house. And tell Alice to take you." I interrupted Bella and gave Ness permission to go.


	8. Cheater

_Renesmee's POV_

Since it was really warm outside, I went to change into my favorite fitted jeans, and a faded orange top. Then ran into Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie who were on their way to the mall, inviting me but I asked for a ride. Sitting in the back seat of Alice's yellow porch, I ran through my little argument with my dad about my car in my head and he didn't say anything about Alice.

"Aunt Alice?" I said.

"Yes." Alice responded.

"Can you teach me how to drive anytime soon?"

"Umm…I don't know, you'll have to ask Edward."

"Please, my dad never said anything about not letting you teach me how to drive."

"Nessie, he'll bite my head off if he finds out that I went without him knowing."

"Aunt Rose?" I went to her forgetting she was here.

"Ask Uncle Emmett to teach you, okay sweetheart." Rose told me.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and looked out the window telling Alice to drop me off at the Quileute Line. Getting off and walking to First Beach till Matt grabs me from my arm and turned me around. "Hey Ness, what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering to his question I replied by saying, "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me ever again."

"Yeah, but you know that's not gonna happen."

He started to bring me closer forgetting that he had his hand on my arm. I roughly pushed him away from me. "Keep your hands off of me!"

"Aw, don't be like that, you love it when I touch you, just admit it."

What was wrong with him, could he get the fact that I'm in love with another guy.

"Sarah told me that you liked me, why did you lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you Matt."

Oh Sarah was going to pay, Matt was nothing but a two-faced friend, because if he hated Sarah so much why did he bother talking to her.

"Matt this isn't the place to talk about this. And I don't like you, I never did."

"This is the perfect place. Perfect for this…" Getting me again he kissing me forcefully. How could he do this to me. He knows my boyfriend lives here, this was Jake's property. I didn't want to push him because suddenly I felt like I was kissing Jake. I knew this was Matt, but I pictured kissing Jake in my head and didn't stop. Yet, I wanted to because there was something in the kiss, and it tasted terrible. That's when I realized that he has been drinking, and the alcohol in his mouth was making me want more and that wasn't good for me.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jake's voice. I broke away from the kiss and saw Jake standing by the side of the beach couple of yards away from me. Matt held me by the waist and I pushed him.

"Jake I-I'm—"

He didn't bother to let me explain as he stormed off to his house.

Looking at Matt disgusted with him, "You are a terrible kisser, and have you been _drinking!_"

Pushing him again away from me, ordering him, "And stay off this property, this beach doesn't  
belong to you and don't make me put a restraining order on you."

"Well at least I did what Sarah told me to do, and it worked now Jake's never going to forgive you."

"There's _nothing _you can do to separate us so tell Sarah to _stop_ trying!"

"Whatever and there's nothing you can do to keep me off this beach, it's a free country!"

"Yes she can keep you off this property, because this is someone else's land." Sam said.

"Who?" Matt said.

"Jake's." I answered for him.

"_And_ mine. Now get off before I call the cops." Sam ordered.

"When did that happened isn't this some Indian Reservation, owned by some tribe by Ephraim Black and some other guy named Uley." Matt was mad and I could tell.

"Your such an _Idiot!_ Ephraim Black his Jake's great-grandfather, and _that _is Sam Uley." I told him.

"I didn't know-" Matt began.

"Of course you didn't know, now get lost." Sam had interrupted him by his order.

Thankfully Matt left running and hoping that he wouldn't come back.

"Sam, I'm sorry about Matt, he was never like that."

"It's okay Ness, I saw the whole thing but you should really be talking to Jacob right now, not me."

"Okay. But what if he kicks me out or uses his that voice that make chills go up your spine."

"He'll never use his Alpha voice on you, so don't worry about it okay."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Now go see Jake."

Then I ran to his house and stopped at the steps of his porch. My hand was around the door knob about to turn but I stopped. I couldn't see him, maybe if I wait till he calms down. So instead of going inside, I sat down watching the sun set, as it started to get darker and darker. Suddenly lights from a car growing brighter by the second. Then I saw Grandpa Charlie's car. Helping Billy off the car to his wheelchair, Jake came out of the house to his father and Charlie left leaving no light to where I was.

"Renesmee, what were you doing outside in the dark, and you Jake why weren't you outside with her?" Billy asked.

"I just wanted to be outside alone, Billy." I told him.

As Jake helped him up to the front door and turned around to me. "Go home, Nessie." He told me.

"Jacob! That's no way to talk to a girl." Billy yelled at Jake.

"Don't worry about it old man." He said, pushing him inside and closing the door on him. "I don't feel like talking to you right now, Nessie Carlie."

"Too bad, you're going too. Please just let me explain."

"You don't have to, I saw how you enjoyed kissing him and didn't bother to stop."

"I was thinking of you when I kissed him."

"Great! How that's supposed to make me feel better? So, every guy you kiss, your going to think it's me so you don't feel bad. That's just sick, Renesmee." He opened the door to the house and his dad wasn't by the door anymore. Instead of staying outside I barged inside and saw Jake walking to his room slamming the door.

"I'm sorry Billy." I said passing him, I couldn't stop trying to convince Jake to forgive me. I know I shouldn't have done that but I did.

"Jake, please." I begged, opening his door and getting inside his room closing the door behind me.

"Just get out." He told me.

"No." I argued.

"Get the hell out of my room, my house!" He yelled at me.

"No! I'm not going anywhere." I had to admit, I was scared of him right now but I didn't want to show it.

He hit the wall, not too hard but it still made the house shook. "_Out. _Now."

I ignored him, staring at him in the eyes and then a knock on the door.

"What happened?" Billy said opening the door.

"Nothing, Dad." Jake said.

"Then what was that I heard, and the house. Don't lie to me, mister." He ordered so loud and force.

"It was nothing Billy, Jake here lost his temper and hit the wall." I told him and walked to him to show him proof with my gift. "See, its nothing. We were just having an argument."

"About what?" He asked.

"This is about me and Ness. Okay Dad." Jake told his father.

"Okay." And he left me and Jake alone.

Jake didn't bother yelling at me again. Since he knew he lost the fight and gave up trying to kick me out. So, he lay on his bed, folding his hand behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. The silence between us was making me impatient and probably insane. I got on the bed laying next to him and moving his right arm away from behind his head and I put my head on it. Still Jake stayed quiet, and closed his eyes. I looked up to his face and his eyes were still closed, then I heard it, his soft little sore. Jake had fallen asleep on me. I got up to sitting position and took my cell out from my back pocket and called my dad. I whispered.

"Daddy, is it okay if I sleep over at Jake's?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides you are supposed to be grounded remember."

"Please, he fell asleep on me and I didn't get a chance to tell him what I wanted to say."

"Then you can wait till tomorrow."

"_Please_ daddy pretty please."

"Okay."

"Thanks Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Then I put my phone on his nightstand and went straight to sleep in Jake's arms.

_Jacob's POV_

The feeling of someone was shaking by my side caused me to wake up, and there I saw Nessie asleep next to me. No part of my body was touching but it didn't make a difference because our body temperature was the same, well close to the same. My window was wide open at the side of my bed. There was a cool breeze informing me that it was cold weather outside. And the sun was half way up. I wasn't sure if her parents knew she stayed overnight, so I called Edward.

"Hello." Edward picked up at the first ring.

"Hey, do you know that Ness stayed at my house tonight?"

"Yes, she called me when you fell asleep, she wanted to stay because something she wanted to tell you."

"Okay, just checking." I hung up the phone.

I looked through my closet to find a blanket to warm her up because I wanted her sleep comfortable. Laying out the blanket on her and getting back on my bed she moved facing towards me. I saw my sweet beautiful Nessie sleeping soundly. I couldn't stay mad at her and maybe I overreacted when I saw her kissing that guy. But it still hurt seeing her with someone else. Then that reminded me of how she felt when I was kissing Sarah. I couldn't go back to sleep and it was already 8:45 in the morning.

_Two chapters in one night. Its really late and really need to get some sleep. LOL._


	9. Shocked

_I want to say thank you to EdwardLovesBella02 for making me feel better. And this chapter is for you :)_

_Renesmee's POV_

Feeling someone move the bed and trying to get back on wasn't very gentle, so I turned around still asleep and there was brightness coming from a window. Then blinking my eyes to see who was watching me, and Jake closed his eyes pretending he was asleep. I laughed. "Jake I know you are awake now stop pretending." Then he opened them and his dark eyes were staring right into mine. Feeling lost and scared because I wasn't sure if he was upset or not.

Jake moved my hair away from my face and leaned down to kiss me on my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's barely 8:45 A.M." He responded.

I began to get up when I felt a blanket over me. Confused as I was, trying to remember when did I ever get a blanket and put it on myself. Jake sighed and saw my reaction.

"You were cold, and did I mention you woke me up with your shaking."

I rolled my eyes at him, moving the blanket off of me and taking a peek outside from where I was sitting, sure the sun was out but still the cold breeze was there. Jake sat next to me, and brought me to his chest in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Nessie."

"Yeah, me too." I told him. He pushed me back and leaned over to start kissing me. Immediately I grabbed his hair to pull my self up pressing my body against his. Jake moved my hair behind me as he held my back and laid me down on his bed. This was the first time he ever did this and I didn't want to stop. He held his weight over me and broke the kiss, kissing my neck, and to my chest. Getting a hold of his face I brought it back to my lips and he took out his tongue out massaging my mine. I moaned into his kiss picking up his shirt and was able to take it off. Not once did he hesitate making me think he was going for more. So I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer. Playfully biting his lower lip and he sucked on my top lip shortly after. Continuing with our kiss massaging each other's tongues he ran his hand under my shirt and picking up but stopped when my cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." I told him, trying to get his attention back into our kiss.

"What if it's your Dad?" He said in the kiss.

"Its not." Kissing him back but my phone rang again after the first call.

Breaking our kiss he got off of me and gave me my phone. "Hello." I was a little irritated that my friend interrupted my moment.

"Nessie! I need to talk to you, no see you, it is an emergency." Kathy said.

"Kathy, I—I'm a little busy."

"Please Nessie!" Great she knew I wasn't really busy at all.

"I can't."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Carlie, we are going out and talk about something serious, please." Why did she have to use my middle name, I knew I had no way out.

"Kathy I'm not home, and I stayed over at J—I'm mean Leah's house besides I'm still in yesterday's clothes."

"Ask Leah to borrow her clothes I know she won't mind, I'll pick you up at La Push in 15 minutes."

I was about to tell her something till she hung up quickly. Snapping my cell shut, looking up at Jake. "Is Leah home?"

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but Kathy wants to see me and well I need a new set of clothes."

"She should be home, I'll call her to tell her you're on your way."

"Thanks." I kissed him. And was about to take off when he held my hand pulling me back to get another kiss. Then I ran to Leah's house which wasn't that far from Jake's house.

"Hey Leah, thank you for these clothes." She had out ready for me, she knew my style and we usually wore the same size everything.

"No problem, Ness, anything you need."

I changed into her long sleeve indigo plain shirt with a dark yellow camisole over it and really dark denim jeans. Then putting on my black converse I left here last time. When I was barely picking up my hair I heard three car honks on Kathy's car. I let my hair loose and gave my thanks to Leah rushing out the house to the car.

"Hey Kathy, so what did you want to tell me."

"Later, we are going to pick up Lisa-Marie and Ashlee."

"What about Brie?"

"I don't care about her."

"Whoa what did she do to you?"

"Nothing but right now she's with Sarah I think. So how did your parents take the fight you had yesterday."

"My dad was furious, he even threatened me."

"How did he threaten you?"

"Well, he told me one more incident like this he'll take my car away and I'll have to wait till senior year to get my license."

"Wow your dad is harsh."

"I know. Ugh! I don't care, I'll get someone to teach me how to drive if I have to."

"I'll teach you, but it's going to have to be somewhere people can't see us."

"Okay, but my dad will find out that I had driving lessons with someone."

"What is he a mind reader!"

I laughed because that was true.

Kathy picked up Lisa-Marie and Ashlee, and went straight back to her house. Her parents and older brother weren't home, so that left us alone. We all lay on her bed while Kathy was thinking hard on something or trying to figure out to let something out.

"Just say it." Ashlee told her. I softly hit her arm. "What?"

"Let her tell us when she's ready." I told Ashlee, getting off the bed. Analyzing Kathy's closely and noticed she was holding her stomach.

"Kathy, please don't tell me that your—" I couldn't say it.

"Remember at the party, that we went to two weeks ago." She told Ashlee and Lisa-Marie because I sure didn't go to that party because of my stupid parents.

"Yes, when you were making out with that hot guy from senior class." Lisa-Marie said.

"Well after the party, we went to his house and well we did more than just kiss." Kathy said.

"Okay, and…" Ashlee said. Obviously she was pretty slow in this conversation.

"I think I might be pregnant." Kathy admitted.

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"Did you use a condom?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you sure you might be pregnant?" Ashlee said.

"Maybe, I didn't use protection Ashlee!" Kathy yelled at her.

"Did you talk to your parents about any of this?" Lisa-Marie asked.

"Of course not! They'll kick me out once they find out. They even told me if I ever get pregnant in high school, I'm done."

"Let's go find out for sure that you really are pregnant." I said.

"I'm NOT going to a doctor Nessie." She told me.

"No, we'll go to the drugstore, no one will know that its you, all of us together so they don't know which one of us might be pregnant." I tried.

"I'm not going to the drug store either Nessie." Kathy told me.

"I'll go with Nessie to get a pregnancy test. You and Ashlee stay here till we come back." Lisa-Marie said. Luckily she knew how to drive, I sure didn't.

So, me and Lisa-Marie took off to a near-by drug store and looked for an accurate pregnancy test. Seeing that we were getting eyes from adults around us, we decided to joke about it, laughing our butt off. My phone rang and it was my dad. Great I forgot to tell him where I was going.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, but I'm with Lisa-Marie and all them." We were already paying.

"Nessie, just come home your supposed to be punished remember."

"Awww…Daddy, please you know you don't like punishing your favorite daughter." I said when I got near Lisa-Marie's car.

"You are my only daughter, and just come home _now._"

"I need to do something with my friends really quick." Lisa-Marie got in waiting for me to get in.

"Damn it Nessie, you don't need to do anything, and home in 5 minutes or you're grounded for another week."

"Ugh! I HATE YOU." I yelled at him. Then I hung up on him and started dialing my mother's number, while getting inside the car. "Mom, can you please tell Daddy, I'll be home **before** 'dinner'."

"Sweetheart just come home, he's really worried about you."

"Is he there with you?" I asked her.

"No, he's at Carlisle house."

"Okay Mom you have to keep something for me, please don't tell anybody not even Dad."

"You know I can't keep secrets from him."

"Please! You have too."

"What is it?"

"My friend, she thinks she's pregnant and well me and Lisa-Marie went to get a pregnancy test, Dad called ordering me to get home but I can't because my friend needs us. Mom you have to cover for me as long as possible before he starts hunting me down."

"Okay, Ness I'll try." I heard the door slam and footsteps, then my dad's voice 'Is that Renesmee?' Yes he was upset.

"Edward, let her be with her friends for a while, then you can punish her." I heard my mom tell my dad.

"No, now give me the phone." He told my mom.

"Bye Mom, I'll talk to you later." Then I closed my phone.

_Bella's POV_

Hearing Nessie hang up the phone when Edward tried getting the phone away from me. I was about to tell him that she hung up when he got the phone away from me, and then heard the dial tone.

"Where is she, Bella?"

"With her friends."

Edward turned around and went straight to the door. I stopped him, standing in his way.

"Let her hang out with her friends, Edward."

"No. She's supposed to be home, plus she didn't even ask for permission to be with her friends to begin with."

"It doesn't matter Edward, she's a teenager let her have fun."

"You and I both know she is _not_ a teenager."

"I'm not letting you go look for her." He glared at me when I said that.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No." I was always a terrible liar but good thing he couldn't read my mind.

"Yes, you are." He got closer to me, trapping me against the door. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Just let her be with her friends." I tried.

"No, and I'm going to go look for her and I'll drag her here if I have to."

"I won't let you."

_Nessie's POV_

After hearing my father's voice when I hung up the phone I knew they might not be a way for my mom to hold him back.

"Drop me off here. I'll walk my way home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I told Lisa-Marie.

Dropping me off at the edge and ran home when nobody was nowhere in sight. While running I tried to get the pregnancy out of my head because nobody couldn't know about it. Even my father didn't deserve to know about it after ordering me like that. When I was about 5 minutes away from home I spotted a deer and decided to hunt quickly since I was a little thirsty.

Arriving 10 minutes later, getting near the house I saw my dad at the porch waiting for me, he heard me from a distance and was probably ready to yell at me.

"Where the _hell_ were you, Renesmee?"

"I was at my friends' house, Daddy."

"For what?" Now that I couldn't answer. Keeping my thoughts occupied with random songs.

He noticed I was hiding something and grabbed me bringing me inside the house. My mother was there mouthing, 'I'm sorry', to me it looked liked my parents had a fight about me or something.

"Look at me, not your mother." He ordered me. I quickly looked back at him.

"I can't tell you." I said trying to sing in my head at the same time.

"Why not?" When he said that I let out a slip in my head of me holding the pregnancy test. Then I immediately went straight into singing in my head.

"WHAT!" Yup he saw it. I quickly tried to run up to my room but he caught me when I had the chance.

"It's not what you think." I said right away.

He let go of me and he was shaking in frustration, "Did Jake touch you? You know what, I'll kill him. I'll kill him right now!" He said going for the door, but I stopped him barely.

"PLEASE DADDY, JAKE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S MY FRIEND!" I yelled so it could get into his head that it wasn't me that was pregnant.

"What?" He stopped.

"It's not me. When I was about to come home, Kathy called me that she needed to talk to me and wouldn't take no for an answer and picked me up, I'm sorry I forgot to call, but I rushed to Leah to change clothes and Kathy was there when I was barely ready. Then picked up our other friends and told us the truth. When you called, me and Lisa-Marie were at the drug store to get a test because Kathy didn't want to anybody to think it's her that's might be pregnant." I said so fast, less then 15 seconds and grasping for air.

"You could have just told me Renesmee Carlie."

"I couldn't, it's not my secret to tell."

"Give me your cell phone." He said, and I frowned getting it out of my back pocket. Then handing it over.

"I'm going to ask you something and if you answer truthfully—"

"Why?"

"It'll make up my mind, if I should punish you longer or not."

"Okay, ask away."

"Are you a virgin?"

_Whoa touchy subject. Especially coming from your father. And whoo hoo! Longest chapter so far._


	10. Author's NOTE!

_**Thank you for all your opinions. ******__I also want to give a shot out to nessiecullen225. For being an awesome friend :)_

**_******************************_**

**_*****************************_**

**_*****************************_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_SNEAK PEEK ON THE REBELLIOUS THINGS RENESMEE IS GOING TO DO OR MIGHT DO._**

**_DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED._**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_*******_**

**_********************_**

**_****************_**

**_*******_**

**_***_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Unless **

If you want any of these things to happen please tell me and I will do it. :)

I have everything planned inside my evil head.

**1. she sneaks off to a club and gets drunk.**

**2. gets arrested for breaking an entering.**

**3. crashes someone's car on purpose.**

**4. kills a human O_O**

**5. strips in front of someone's boyfriend.**

**6. i was going to say this one but for sure i'm doing this one :D Not telling anybody what it is. Hopefully everyone has a clue what it is.**

*** * ***


	11. Edward's Surprise Punishment

_Updated and better version of this chapter. :)_

_I want to give credit to EdwardLovesBella02 for a line I used from her. And ElOsoDelNieve for encouraging me to use my other idea I had for this chapter. _

_Renesmee's POV_

"Are you a virgin?" My father asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, putting all my weight on one foot and crossing my arms. "That is none of _your_ business, Dad." Then I started to walk past him, thinking how could he even ask me that. I didn't care anymore if he trusted me or not anymore. He grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away from him, there was no way I was getting out of this.

"This subject most defiantly is my business, your my daughter and you should not be having sex Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Geez I thought you were a mind reader, Dad. Or you would know I had sex or not."

"Don't be a smart mouth, Renesmee just because I can read minds doesn't mean I read yours all the time."

"Oh really." _Can you hear this, you're a dumb—_

"Don't say it."

"You see you read my mind _all_ the time."

"No, I don't sometimes your mother would shield me without you knowing."

"Sure whatever, besides I can have sex if I want to or not."

"You are going to _wait_ till after marriage, Renesmee. The traditional way or—."

"Oh Please! Dad! Cut the crap, even I know you weren't a virgin when you married mom. A 108 year old virgin vampire that's pretty hard to believe."

"Watch it, Renesmee."

"Tanya even told me, you two had sexual relations with each other before mom was even BORN!" I screamed at him. Knowing that it wasn't true, and forgetting that Mom was quiet through the whole argument.

"Honey, what is she talking about? I thought Tanya had a crush on you and that was all." Mom said.

"She's lying Bella. I don't know if I can trust my _own_ daughter anymore. Now GO TO YOUR ROOM RENESMEE!" He yelled straight at me with so much anger. Causing me to quickly run to my room and scared for my life.

_Edward's POV_

After Renesmee yelled at me about Tanya, I was so close to ripping her apart right then and there. When I heard Bella's voice sounding a little heartbroken, I could tell she was trying very hard to hide it. Looking away from my daughter to tell her she was lying about me and Tanya.

"I don't know if I can trust my own daughter anymore." I told her and quickly looked at Renesmee. "Now GO TO YOUR ROOM RENESMEE!"It was hard to keep a calm voice but there was so much rage in me. Bella's touched my face, and I could see that she wanted to cry.

"Bella, love, what she said is not true."

"I know Edward but why would she say that."

"Because she wants her freedom and do whatever she wants with her body—." I heard Renesmee thinking in her room, something inappropriate and something I'll never allow.

_I hate Daddy. I'm tired of being a good girl, I'm not perfect nobody is! And neither is he! For that I'm going to get a tattoo. I've always wanted a butterfly on my lower back. HEY GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

She must've heard that we became quiet and knew I would be listening. "Renesmee is thinking of getting a tattoo. And I won't allow it." I went straight upstairs to her room roughly opening her door. She jumped up after she heard the door hit the wall.

"Renesmee Carlie, you are NOT getting a tattoo, besides it won't show on your skin." I lied but it was a try.

"Then I'll pierce a body part."

"Nothing can cut through your skin." I told her.

_Damn it I forgot about that_ I heard her think and it make me laugh a little. This little half vampire sure can forget things.

"Ugh! Just get out of my room Dad. I want some privacy something I'll never have." Then she threw me a pillow, which I caught before it hit me.

"What did I say about hitting me?"

"I didn't hit you, its throwing something at you to get out of my f-ing room!"

This was getting old, one more curse out of her mouth she was going to have to face the consequences.

"Come here, Renesmee." I ordered her.

"Edward what are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I'm going to take Renesmee to hunt."

She eyed me carefully she knew I had something up my sleeve but I wasn't going to tell her.

"Tell me Edward."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe, just go hang out with Alice and I'll be back soon."

"If I find out you do something to her Edward, so help me—"

"Relax, Bella." I kissed her on the forehead and looked at Renesmee. "I don't have all day Renesmee."

"What exactly are we going to hunt for?" Renesmee asked me. Bella was nowhere in sight anymore and I smiled. It was something I love to hunt for and I was pretty thirsty myself. Then it was Renesmee's weakness and I had promised her I'll never make her hunt this no matter what.

Well I was about to break that promise because she's pushed me too far, and it was time for her to grow up.

"A mountain lion." I told her and I saw her panicky eyes.

"What! You promised me I don't have to hunt a mountain lion ever, there scary!"

"I know but I'm breaking that promise right now. And we are hunting, now lets go."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her window and leaped out carrying her.


	12. Hunting Trip

_Renesmee's POV_

When my father grabbed my arm and pulled me out the window. He put me on his back probably so I wouldn't escape him or something.

I couldn't believe he was doing this, breaking his promise. While on his back I had a flashback about the day I felt like I was going to die.

_Flashback:_

_It was a sunny morning, I was barely five years old looking like I was thirteen. Me and my father spending our time together, I asked him what his favorite meal for hunting was. He had told me a mountain lion, something I never hunted before and I already knew how to defend myself now. Bringing back old memories, where I was just a sweet, innocent, and daddy's little girl type of person. Who wouldn't disobey my parents but public school happened and I knew deep down they regret letting me go to school on my own. _

_When we spotted the mountain lion, it went straight to me and I didn't have a chance to go into my hunting mode._

"_Nessie, No! Don't run away from it."My dad yelled but it scared me and I panicked. I thought he was going to stop it but then another mountain lion came into view and Dad stopped the bigger one. Leaving me running around in a circle, till it leaped onto me. I screamed so loud, crying for my life. The mountain lion was angry and growling at me trying to attack me. Barely able to hold it away from me. As it tried to bite me leaving me with a scratch but didn't cut through my skin. My dad grabbed the lion off of me and threw it away from me. _

_I was crying so hard, and holding Daddy so tight because I was scared._

"_I'm sorry Nessie, I promise you, you won't have to hunt a mountain lion ever in your life, not till your ready."_

"_I'll never be ready." I sobbed._

_End Flashback._

I had no clue where we were at but I knew we were someone up north. He set me down to my feet letting me go and smiled.

"I'm surprised you remember your 'near death experience' but this is your punishment Renesmee and this time I'm not going to help you. You want to act all grown up and be able to do things your way. Well now you have a chance."

"With a mountain lion, why don't you feed me to the sharks!"

"Sharks don't like human blood, you know that Renesmee."

"Oh! I hate you." I told him and walked away from him but damn a mountain lion was in front of me already. _Crap!_ Slowly backing away from it, it was huge. Bigger than me. How was that possible?

"Renesmee, just so you know that's a male mountain lion." He told me. "They are much stronger then most vampires around here. Especially you."

"Thanks Dad. What a father you are." I greeted my teeth and then heard my dad's voice again.

"No no no you want her not me." I looked at him and there was two more and looking away was a bad mistake. Because the mountain lion that I was watching leaped onto me. I fell on my back hard, kicking and screaming. Using all my strength with my legs and kicking the lion feet away from me and jumping up, running to my dad.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good please help me." I begged.

"Let me think about it. No. Now kill them, you're on your own."

That's it, I was pissed. I pushed my father, and went hunting after the three mountain lions wait why all of a sudden was two now. My father laughed when I realized that. Oh right, he was thirsty too and hunted it before I knew it. 'Cause I saw it on the floor a few feet away from him. _You are going to pay for this daddy I mean it! _I thought to him.

When the mountain lion jumped I jumped over it and attacked it drinking all its blood and did the same to the other. I fell to the ground, weak from using all my strength fighting against my predators well not anymore.

"See Renesmee that wasn't so bad." Dad had a smile on his face.

"Yes! It was! I could've died!"

"But you didn't, and it apparently looks like you haven't learned your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Don't you ever talk back to me, Renesmee. You hear me. You are not ready to grow up and there is no hurry. So stop acting like an immature teenager and start respecting me and your mother. Or one of these days I'll send you away, where you won't have _any_ friends and will be going to an all girl school. One more curse out of your mouth, and you will be _forbidden _to see Jacob because I know that's where you learn how to be unladylike from. The only way you'll be able to contact him is through email _only_. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." I told him.

"Now let's go home, before Bella starts to worry about you."

"I'm telling her what you did to me, Daddy." I said jumping on him so he could take me home.

"Oh she knows, Alice told her, did you forget your aunt is psychic, Nessie."

Finally he wasn't mad at me anymore because he called me by my short name rather than my real name.

"Your tired, when we get home you are going straight to the shower and bed. From now on your bedtime will be at 10:30 instead of 11:30."

"Daddy, that's too early for me to go to sleep."

"It's just for a week, your still grounded remember."

"Fine."

When we got home, I did what he said, for one reason only. Because he threatened me about Jake other than that I wouldn't have done what he said. But sooner or later he was going to get a payback and is not going to like it. Of course I was careful not thinking about my evil plan and this was going to get me in humorous trouble.

My Dad left to take my mom to go hunt after I took a shower and I was under the watchful eye of Grandma Esme. In my room, it was hard to go to sleep because all this time I was smiling.

While I was being carried home on my father's back I sneaked my way into getting his car keys and holding it tight into my hands.

_CLIFFY! YAY I think I did it right._


	13. Double the Trouble

_Renesmee's POV_

I knew I only had little time before Aunt Alice calls my Dad and tells him my plan. I quickly got up from my bed, getting my little purple bag where I had my fake ID and party clothes that were inappropriate from under my bed. Thinking should I change now or later, deciding later since it'll give me more runaway time. So, I jumped out the window landing with a low thump and rushing to the Cullen garage. Quietly as possible I opened the garage door, pressing the button to open my Dad's car. Waiting for the Volvo lights to blink on or make a beep but it didn't. Instead it was my dad's favorite car, the Ashtin Martin Vanquish, I giggled while getting inside the car and locking the doors.

Letting my foot push the brakes all the way down, before putting the key into the ignition. This was something I always saw my mom and dad do first before they ever turned on the car. In a way it sort of stuck with me. Turning on the car with a low sound so low possibly a human wouldn't have heard it. Then, lifting my foot off the brakes slowly while the car started to move slowly putting my hands on the stirring wheel prepared to guide the car wherever I wanted it to go. I wasn't sure how fast this car was but I still pushed the gas anyway and it traveled far with a small tap on the gas.

Driving was so easy so me suddenly and I started going to Port Angeles spotting a night club. Pressing the brakes so hard, I wasn't sure how to park this car and defiantly not Parallel Park. Trying my hardest to park the car, I still managed to do it but when I got out I saw a dent in the front car. _Oops. Oh well._ Shrugging it off and going into a convenience store to change into my really short denim skirt with a black too revealing blouse, along with my see through jacket. Getting out the store I walked to the front of the line showing my fake ID and my flirting thing on, working my way inside wasn't a problem for me.

Now it was time for me to have fun, and it didn't matter if nobody I knew was here but from the bar I saw two really hot guys and walked over to them.

I wasn't at all familiar with alcoholic beverages, then the guy I was watching smiled at me.

"What would you like Miss, it's on me?" The stranger asked.

"Um…I'm not sure, Amaretto Sour?" I managed to remember this one before because Brie loved this drink.

"Amaretto Sour it is." Then he got it for me and asked. "So, what's your name?"

"Carlie." I told him.

"Well Carlie, mine is Alexander."

"Hi." I looked down a little shy that this guy was talking to me. I started to drink my alcohol I had boy it was sour, so I pushed it away from me.

"You don't like the drink." He said it like a question.

"A little too sour, maybe I should try pina colada."

"Okay." He said telling the bartender to get me a freshly new drink.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Alex said, I walked away but I felt him go back doing something to my drink, from what I saw it looked like he told his friend to hold my drink for him. I looked away and went to the dance floor. He went in with me putting his hands on my hips, leaned his body on me while dancing. Turning around so my back was to him, I held his arms around my stomach and giving him a small lap dance while standing up. Trying to play with his private part with my butt, he pushed me down deeper on him. Feeling something rubbing me and something moved upward. I knew I was teasing it so I pulled away from him and laughed a little. "Am I teasing you?" I told him into his ear.

"Yes, you are. You know, we can go to my house if you want." He said breathlessly.

"Sure, after I finish my pina colada." I walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool. When I finished my drink I felt lightheaded and very woozy. Now I know what he did. He spiked my drink,_ nice try buddy but you not going to be getting inside my pants or skirt._ I said to myself. It was starting to get harder for me to see and I couldn't understand why, how long will it take for this drug to go away. I called the bartender, asking for another drink.

"May I have a Hurricane please?" I knew that was somewhat a strong drink but I didn't care, I needed to keep drinking so this guy won't get away with taking me to his house.

Finishing my hurricane, Alex offered me something.

"How about Sex on the Beach?"

"I'm not having sex with you."

"No." He laughed, "That is a name of a drink."

"Oh! What does it contain?" Trying to be sure.

"It has vodka, peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice."

"Okay, I'll try it I guess."

This drink tasted awesome, I felt like I was already drunk even without that pill he put in my drink. (**A/N: I don't drink in real life the only drink I ever had was amaretto sour. Just so everyone knows.**)

But I still wanted more after knowing I was probably wasted. "Next I'll have a—"

"I think she has enough for one night." I heard a familiar voice and turned to see if it was really who I thought it was. "Let's go home." He grabbed my arm taking me off the stool I was on.

"NO! Get your hands off of me." I yelled at him.

"Hey! I had her first!" Alex yelled at him causing me to get wide eyed and stumbling my way out the club.

"What is he talking about Ness that he has you first?"

"Nothing, now go away."

Both Jake and Alex followed me to the car.

"Does Edward know you have his car?" Jake noticed it right away.

"No."

"Do you two know each other?" Alex let out.

"Yes, this girl right here is _my_ girlfriend, I would run if I were you." Jake threatened him and Alex started to run, but Jake went after him before he had a chance to run away.

I panicked, getting inside the car, turning it on; crashing against the front car and drove down the road at full speed. (**A/N: I know I put and a lot. Sorry :( still trying to become a better writer.**)

It was hard to concentrate on the road, since I had blurry vision from having so much alcohol in my system. Feeling sleepy while driving and dozing off for a quick second caused me to roughly slam the breaks and turning the stirring wheel out of the way. It was too late, I didn't stop soon enough when I crashed the car to the tree. _Boy I am in so much trouble, oh well, at least he deserves it, and he still has a Volvo anyway._ I said to myself. Putting the car on reverse and driving into the woods. I opened the door, leaving the car on drive, jumping out the car as his precious Vanquish got totaled into the woods.

Then there was a growl within a few feet away from me.

"What has gotten into you, Nessie Carlie!?" Jake yelled at me. I didn't realize he was following me or something.

"What! My dad deserves it."

"No, he doesn't, he's just looking out for you and you do the first thing that's going to piss him off. Why?"

"Because he pissed me off okay. He treats me like a little girl, I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE! AT LEAST YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE!" Jake yelled at me.

"How could you say that? I'm 16 years old, going to school, _getting_ good grades, top of the class."

"I know Nessie, but your rebellious attitude towards your father is really getting old. I'm tired of you bad talking him, and I _DID NOT_ teach you to curse."

"Well you sure did curse a lot in front of me though."

"But I never cursed to my father in front of you or not, Renesmee. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" I started to cry.

"I don't want to, but it's for the best."

"FOR THE BEST! _YEAH RIGHT_!"

"Look Nessie, I'll always be yours but not right now. First you need to grow up and start respecting your Dad. Even Bella never pulled a stunt like this."

"Whatever."

"See that right there Renesmee, is very childlike. I don't want to be going out with an immature selfish girl. Where's my beautiful sweet and innocent Nessie?"

"She's gone, and you know what Jake— just stay the hell away from me." I was too heartbroken to still talk to him.

"I will." He walked away leaving me there.

I rushed home crying, running inside the Cullens' house and into my Aunt Alice's room. Falling apart, I listened carefully and I knew my parents still weren't home.

"Your father is going to talk to you when he gets home, Renesmee." Aunt Rose told me. I knew she was upset as well.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

"From what Alice sees in the future, he's furious, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are trying to calm him down up north."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your father."

"We both know he's not going to forgive me, I crashed his car Aunt Rose!"

"I know, and your drunk, get some sleep your going to need it."

I fell asleep after my Aunt Rose left me alone in Aunt Alice's room to sleep in. Aunt Rose was always like a second mother to me, I was surprised she didn't lecture me or maybe she knew how bad it was going to be with my father. As I was worrying about what was going to happen, I drifted to sleep.

**SLAM!!!!**

An ear splitting, most painful noise caused me to jump up awake, and I had a major hangover.

"**_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!!_**" My dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

_I thought i stop here because I wanted too. One because I'm still working on what Edward would do and say to his daughter about her crashing his car. Before anyone asks me about drinks, i don't know anything but amaretto sour. _

_So what do you guys think her punishment will be. I'll leave all of you guys to guess while I type out the next chapter._

_With that said. Please Review :)_


	14. Carlisle and A Job

_**I want to say thank you to EdwardLovesBella02 for editing the beginning of this chapter and Carlisle's talk with Renesmee.**_

* * *

When I woke up to the huge slam my father made, feeling my ears going red from how much it was hurting already to the loud slamming noise. Feeling sick and still blurry vision, and my eyes were suddenly sensitive to light. Why? I didn't understand, I've never been drunk before, and my stomach felt full with sloshy gross liquid. Then I ran straight to the bathroom in my aunt's room, throwing up all the alcohol in my system, that's when I realized how painful a hangover is. The taste was nasty, washing my mouth out, and stepping out of the bathroom, where the lights unfortunately assaulted my eyes, making me blink a few times. Seeing my aunt in the room with me with a glass in her hand caused me to jump.

"Here Nessie, drink this." She said.

"I don't want anything, I might throw up again."

"It'll help, Edward is coming. So hurry and take a shower, I'll try to calm him down."

"Thanks Aunt Alice."

"Your welcome, oh and Carlisle wants a word with you too."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened last night."

"Oh."

The door swung opened and there was my Dad ready to kill me.

"You. Over here. _Now_."

"Let her take a shower, please Edward. The smell has been bothering me all night. It's an absolutely horrid smell." Alice told Edward.

"No. There is no time for a shower. This must be dealt with RIGHT NOW."

"Edward, may I have a word with you?" Grandpa Carlisle called out to him, and there was no way my father could ignore him. He turned on his heal and walked out the room.

I didn't wait to be ordered again, so I walked quickly into the restroom and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot. Making it quick because I knew there was no time for stalling or messing around. No matter how much I would rather make this shower a long one to avoid this argument.

All too quickly I was finished, I grabbed the freshly clean clothes that Alice placed on the counter of the bathroom and struggled into them quickly, then I put my hair in a messy bun. I stepped out the room and looking downstairs seeing everyone waiting for me. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, here we go. I told myself. Descending the stairs slowly I reached the bottom of the staircase.

First, I looked at my mother, from what I could see, she was upset and worried at the same time, maybe because she knew daddy was probably going to rip my throat out. Then, there was Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett trying to make my mother feel better telling her it was going to be okay, and that Dad will never kill me even if he wants to. Grandma Esme was with Aunt Alice in the kitchen making breakfast already. So, I looked at Uncle Jasper, and he looked very concentrated on Dad, probably calming him down with his emotional climate. Grandpa Carlisle spoke up when I was about to look at Dad, but glad that he did because I knew his facial reaction will be the worst of them all.

"Edward. Renesmee. My office please." Grandpa Carlisle ordered.

I was scared to move, because I didn't know what was going to happen, not once in my life was I ever sent to Grandpa's office. We followed him to his office. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time with my hands behind my back like I was in kindergarten all over again. Yet, I never went to public school as a small child to experience that. When we entered his office I sat down on the leather chair while my father and Grandpa sat on the leather chairs in front of mine.

"Renesmee, I already spoke to Edward, and he is not going to yell at you. But we are going to talk about your actions."

I looked up confused, where was this leading to.

"What you did yesterday was unacceptable and this time, I'm going to give you a chance at showing this family how mature you can be."

"Well Dad deserved his car being totaled. I am tired of being constantly grounded. Besides he has another car, what's the big deal. It's not like he is left without a car"

"No Renesmee. Edward does not deserve to get his car stolen and damaged. What you did to that car was disrespectful and immature. Do you have any idea how much that car was?"

"I don't know. A lot, I guess. What does it matter he can go get a new one, he has enough money. "

"It was a very expensive car Renesmee, and Edward worked for it."

"How did he work for it? He gets everything he wants, why can't I get everything I want?!?!"

"Renesmee Carlie, I've given you everything you ever wanted, and you repay me by crashing my car into the woods." My dad stood up standing over me. I looked down to avoid his scorching gaze. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the top of my head.

Once he was finished, he stood up straighter and wasn't bending over me anymore. I decided to glare up at him, and with my head pounding I didn't want to deal with this crap, "Then get a new one, Dad." I said sarcastically.

"They don't sell them anymore, and I'm not buying a new one. You are." Dad said.

"What?" I shouted, confused, man this room is spinning, can't I just go to sleep and talk about this later. And how was I going to buy a car. Come on I am not old enough to have enough money to buy one of those.

"Nessie, you've disappointed myself, your parents, and the rest of the family. If you ever want to be treated like an adult, your going to have to start acting like one." Carlisle said straight to me.

"But…"

"No buts, Renesmee, you need to start listening to your parents, and your respect for Edward needs to improve."

"Just because of the car, right." I told him while rolling my eyes.

"And because you went out clubbing and you got drunk. Not to mention all your disrespectful actions that have been building up to this." Carlisle said.

"Fine." I said.

"Give me the fake ID, Renesmee." Dad ordered.

"No."

"Renesmee hand your father the ID." Carlisle said.

I got up and took the ID out from inside my socks and instead of putting it into my father's extended hand; I dropped it into the table in front of Carlisle. "Fine, HERE." My father grabbed it off the desk as my grandfather shook his head, "Renesmee that was uncalled for, I told you to hand it to your father; you need to start showing respect immediately, enough of this attitude, please."

"You used your mother's old ID, Renesmee Carlie."

"No, I didn't." I said a little too defensively.

"Really, then why does it say, September 13, 1987?" He put it right in front of my face, making me look at the ID.

"Because that's when I was born, Dad. Or did you forget?" Mom must be blocking my thoughts from him otherwise he would have lost it before we even reached Carlisle's office.

"No, Bella was born on September 1987. I can see where you changed the picture and the name. I'm not dumb, Renesmee."

"Well apparently you are." I muttered to myself.

"Enough, Nessie. I told you to start acting respectful, and you disregarded my request. I'm afraid you live me no choice. From now on you're going to have to work to get what you want." Grandpa spoke.

"What? Why? Dad or Aunt Alice or Mom didn't work. It's not fair!!!! Alice gets to shop for clothes _everyday_, and he…" I pointed at my father "collect cars!" I started raising my voice at my Grandfather, and for that I was feeling guilty.

"As a matter a fact Nessie, Bella did work in the past. Edward and Alice don't treat money like its garbage. And they have helped this family many times. They know when to use it and when to not, Edward got you everything you wanted he even bought you your very own car but you are not going to be able drive it till you pay off your debts."

"Where am I going to work?" I said.

"Anderson Grocery, you start tomorrow after school." Carlisle said.

"Fine." I got up.

"I'm not done." He said.

Seating back down on the seat waiting for Grandpa to continue.

"I am going to say this again, you need to start showing respect and no more temper tantrums. Edward is only looking out for you; and your still a little girl Renesmee. Yes, I know you may get tired of the rules around here and going to school. But we all had to do our part in this family. And as for school Jasper, Rose, Alice, Edward, and Emmett went to school many times and there will be more times that they go in the future along with yourself and your mother. Everything isn't easy and there are no short-cuts to getting what you want in life."

"Okay Grandpa I understand. I'll be good from now on, I promise."

I stayed sitting down on the chair, looking to the book shelves on my left. I hated the fact that I'm going to have to work from now on. Not feeling hungry anymore, and then I looked back at Carlisle.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Yes, you may, Renesmee." Carlisle said.

Getting up from my chair, and out the office, my father appeared to have stayed behind when I stepped out. I didn't want to eat, talk, or be around anyone. When I was about to go up the stairs someone called out to me. It was Grandma Esme.

"Sweetheart, would you like to eat some breakfast?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry anymore." I managed to hold back my tears when I spoke. "I'm going to the cottage, Mom." I said opening the front door not bothering to wait for an answer and left.

***NEXT DAY: AFTER SCHOOL***

After school, my friend Ashlee drove me to Anderson Grocery Store. I already had my uniform shirt with me and put the shirt over my top I was wearing. My friends wished me luck and it was confirmed that Kathy is pregnant. Taking everyone off my mind when I enter the store, quickly learning everything I needed to do within 30 minutes, and then began working.

This was torture for me, doing everything in human speed. The first thing I was put on was as a bagger, which wasn't so bad, instead I had to smile and say 'Thank You for coming, please come again,' or 'do you help with the bags to your car'. Mostly everyone was nice to me, maybe because I was new or probably because they knew Carlisle. I also found out from this job that we get paid every week, which was better for me.

At 5:30, I was put on getting the carts together outside. Getting the orange vests so drivers could know that I worked her and is collecting the carts, I stepped outside and stood frozen. There were carts everywhere, mainly at the side of the cars or in the middle of the parking spots. It frustrated me so much, how hard is it to take the carts to where they belong. While getting the carts together some people saw me and gave it directly to me. Oh great. It's easy for them to come over here to bring it to me; that is just great. When I was finished, my manager sent me back to bagger and it was my task for the rest of the six hours I was here. Not once did I take a break and didn't even eat during my lunch break.

When it was time to close down the store, the assistant manager gave me cleaning supplies for all the restrooms. I was shocked, was he serious! Ugh! I hate working. Everything was so gross, it made me realize that men could be so gross and in the women's restroom were writings all over the walls. Then, I cleaned the whole store and as best as I could.

Mom picked me up from work and from what she could see; she knew I didn't have a good day. She drove to the Cullens' house and I smelled dinner for me from a distance.

"I'm not hungry, Mom. Can't I just go home and sleep, please."

"What about your homework?"

"Already finished, I did it during my break."

"Okay, did you eat at work?"

"Yeah, of course I ate." I lied smoothly.

My mother nodded and walked me to the cottage instead of inside the mansion. I was glad she did that because I didn't want to talk about work especially when they put me there. Or should I say Grandpa Carlisle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During my next two weeks of working and school, I managed to earn my parents trust back, and everyone's respect to me. Not once did I argue, and I didn't want to start now. There was only one person I wanted to see and that was Jake but we haven't seen each other since the incident. Every time I came home, I would go straight to bed. They stopped making food for me because I would tell them I ate at work, but it was a lie. Never did I ever eat at work and no one ever found out that I was lying about my sudden change of eating habit.

For about three weeks I was slowly starving myself, and hadn't gone hunting once either. When I put on my clothes on for school, my pants felt huge on me and I realized for the first time I lost a lot of weight. Nobody in my family noticed because I was too busy wearing loose clothes lately and a sweater everyday. Getting all my things together, and rushing to the door. I stopped short seeing both my parents there with a worried face.

"What did I do now?" I said.

"Go to the kitchen and make yourself something to eat, Nessie." My father said.

"I'll eat my breakfast at school, okay." I was about to reach for the door knob when he stopped me.

"Nessie…Can you please take the sweater off." He said.

"What? No."

"Renesmee, we know that you have been starving yourself lately. You don't have to hide it." Mom said.

I sighed, dropping my book-bag to the ground; taking off my sweater. Revealing that I probably lost twenty pounds or more…

* * *

_Okay I decided to stop here because I'm not sure if Renesmee should battle an eating disorder or not. First I want to hear everyone's opinion where this story is heading. I know I wasn't very descriptive on her first day of working but it's because I never had experience at employment. _


	15. The Narrator's Diary

_First and foremost I want to tell everyone that I have battled an eating disorder, (anorexia and bulimia) so I know what leads to them. I'm sorry it was in a hurry the way she did it but that's because I didn't explain why she did it in the first place. So, in this chapter I am going to explain while she is battling it. A person with an eating disorder doesn't realize they have it till someone tells them. That was why I left the previous chapter with her Mother telling her that she knows what she's doing. Yes, Renesmee does know she's starving herself but it became a habit so it never acured to her until now._

_So, this chapter brings us back to where it all started. Let's just say this really isn't a chapter of the story more of an explanation through the course of three weeks. Also, this will most likely be written in third person :)_

* * *

When Renesmee arrived home after her break up with Jacob, she felt torn, like their was some part of her missing. The one person she knew that loved her with all his heart didn't love her back anymore. Or that's what she thought. At times, she felt like an outsider, tired of being the half-breed in the family. For once, she wanted to meet someone who was exactly like her besides Nahuel.

**Day One (Workday)**: (**A/N: You may insert previous chapter here and stop where it says 'Not once did I take a break and didn't even eat during my lunch break'**)

When it was time for Renesmee's break, she went to the employees break area to do her homework first. Deciding to eat later after she was done. After finishing off her Math and History homework, then getting a bag of chips and a soda, when she opened them. Renesmee took the first chip and watched TV that was on. Too bad it was Animal Planet, it was such a boring channel for her and didn't want to get up and change the channel. When the show came on they were showing a documentary about werewolves. This however, caused Nessie to throw her food to the trash, plus not even eating _actual_ food. It hurt her so much that she and Jake were really over and starting to feel a depression coming along. The room around her started to feel crowded, dark and feeling very alone in the room. Not even taking an actual break, she went straight to work.

(**Continue chapter here. After this point, I'm going to put how each day/week she reaches closer to anorexia. Also I hoped it is now explained that it's Jake's absent that caused her to this. The reason why she didn't eat after she got home was that working a night shift does make you tired and sleepy.**)

WEEK ONE:

After her third day of work, Renesmee wouldn't eat meat because it always reminded her of Jake, being very picking with her food, her family and Ness decided she'll eat at work from now on. During this whole week she has been eating breakfast at home, and lunch at school. Never ate at work because now that she's seen TV in the lunch room, it now brings back memories of Jake's wolf side. Also, she found out that Jake left to vacation without informing her; not telling her when he'll be back. So, she would go to school, work, and straight to bed. During the weekend she stopped eating at the Cullens house, she would eat very little at her parents' cottage. This is when they realize that there's something wrong with her, but didn't say anything because Edward heard her thoughts and saw that she was still eating healthy but what he didn't know what she put those pictures in her head.

WEEK TWO:

The only place she ever ate was during lunch at school, she knew her family were starting to notice her eating habit, and realized that she hadn't hunted in a week. Before her fourth day of school, her pants started to feel very loose around the hips and a little baggy on the thighs. (**A/N: **During this time she doesn't know that she has an eating disorder, and it had became a habit, in most cases that happens.) After seeing that she lost weight, she started wearing a sweater to hide the loose places you can see on her clothes.

WEEKEND TWO:

To avoid her family from thinking she's not eating right, she eats a little here and there. Renesmee apologized to her father about wrecking his car and he managed to forgive her since he saw that she was starting to act like a mature adult, plus working for him to pay off the damage she's done. They had a father-daughter moment, and went hunting. Renesmee only hunted a little, but enough to where her father approved. Also, Edward tried to cheer up Nessie since he knows she's having a rough time and he failed.

WEEK THREE:

Eating at school stopped here, Nessie's friends contacts her family behind her back. Tells them that she slowly stopped eating all together and at PE they saw that she's lost so much weight. Since they have to dress out and Nessie had no way of hiding her body from everyone around her. Wednesday was when her parents thought it was time to have a talk with Nessie about her starvation, and for Nessie during this week she never felt hungry once. But would eat about 100 calories barely.

* * *

_Okay. I hope this was better for everyone. Remember this is during the three week course for the previous chapter._


	16. What a Jerk

_Recap:_

Getting all my things together, and rushing to the door. I stopped short seeing both my parents there with a worried face.

"What did I do now?" I said.

"Go to the kitchen and make yourself something to eat, Nessie." My father said.

"I'll eat my breakfast at school, okay." I was about to reach for the door knob when he stopped me.

"Nessie…Can you please take the sweater off." He said.

"What? No."

"Renesmee, we know that you have been starving yourself lately. You don't have to hide it." Mom said.

I sighed, dropping my book-bag to the ground; taking off my sweater. Revealing that I probably lost twenty pounds or more…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My parents said nothing. The silence between all of us was becoming to get very ridiculous to me. "Someone say something please." I told them.

"Nessie, why are you doing this to yourself?" Dad said.

"I'm not doing anything. Can I please go to school now?"

"No, first you are going to eat, and then I'll take you to school."

"Fine." I walked over to the kitchen, getting the bread, peanut butter, and grape jelly. Making myself a sandwich while sitting down, what bothered me was that both my parents were watching me. I looked back at them through narrow eyes, "Do you mind?" I said with a little food in my mouth, also upset that they were making me eat.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Then don't watch me eat." I responded.

"I'm just looking out for you, Nessie. Care to explain why your doing this." He asked.

"It never accord to me that I was starving myself, Dad. I didn't mean to do it on purpose, I promise." I lied.

"Does any of this have to do with, Jacob?" Why did he have to go there. Right, maybe he knows that I was lying. Damn him.

"I don't know maybe." I wanted to cry, not seeing Jake for three weeks was torture. At first, I thought a job was torture but now it wasn't. My father came to my side, letting me cry into his arms.

"I miss him so much, Daddy. Why did he have to leave?" I sobbed.

"He'll come back Nessie, he always does. Just give him time, deep down he really cares about you, sweetheart."

"But I was so stupid—"

"Hey, my little girl is _not_ stupid, you're a smart and independent girl. Yes, what you did was wrong but it's the past. He'll get over it, Renesmee."

"Promise." I told him.

"I promise. Now, can you please stop starving yourself?"

"I'll try."

He nodded and let go of me. From the look in my face must've convinced him that I wasn't lying to him. Smiling to my mother telling her I was okay, and I didn't mean to starve myself. We went to Carlisle's house. So, Alice could let me wear her clothes for now, since I was so close to reaching her size by my amount of weight lost. From the look in the mirror, I didn't look too skinny. But in Alice's clothes fit me fitted, and looking like a different person. Not dressing up too fancy because after school was work, also didn't want to ruin my aunt's clothes.

The first part of school went by too fast, maybe because Jake wasn't on my mind this time. When I sat down at the lunch table with my friends everyone was so happy for so reason.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking about the party we were invited to." Lisa-Marie revealed.

"Really? When?"

"Tonight." Ashlee said depressed.

"Isn't it a school night?"

"Oh come one, Nessie there's a party everyday if you haven't noticed. People around here don't care if it's a school night." Kathy joined.

"Well, what kind of party is it?"

"What do you think a high school party. DUH." Kathy said.

"Aren't you pregnant, you can't be drinking?"

"Way to burst my bubble, Ness." She got up and took her tray throwing it to the trash; then out the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that, so I guess all of you are going." I said it as an assumption.

"You can come too, you know." Ashlee said.

"I have to work." I told them. "Besides, I'm not allowed to go to high school parties remember."

"Yeah, we know." Lisa-Marie said. "One of these days I'll host one and your parents won't say no for an answer." I could tell she was trying to cheer me up.

"You know what, I think I should go to work, my boss put me on afternoon and night shift."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because I'm trying to get promoted to cashier. Oh! There's my Dad." I said when I looked at the door seeing Carlisle there ready to take me to work.

This was the first time I went to work during school hours and probably will be the last. Too bad my job wasn't bagging the customer's groceries or getting the carts together. It was putting the new groceries on the shelves, making sure the old ones were in the front while the newer one in the back. When it was time to put the bags of flours on I heard someone's voice that sounded familiar. Taking a peek to where the sound came from and it was a muscular dark skinned guy, with long spike like hair, and about 6'2. This person reminded me too much of Jake, almost looking exactly like him.

A girl out of nowhere go straight to the guy looking like she was flirting with him. I rolled my eyes, thinking people these days think they can flirt at a store. I decided to listen while working since I would love to see how this turns out.

"Hey you, what is someone so handsome doing without a girl by his side." The girl asked touching him on his arm. From his gesture he didn't really like it. Then, his friend spoke before he had the chance. "Well, he had one but she ruined their relationship."

The guy smacked his head, holding my laughter a little; it reminded me some much of Seth. Too bad I could only see their backs because I really wanted to see his face when his friend said that.

Seeing the girl laugh at them two made me want to tell her that, they aren't interested in you, well maybe his friend. When I heard the guy's voice for the first time, making me jump to hear that it was him; something fell right on me. When I looked up to see what it was after I got white all over my face. Turns out that there was a flour bag open tipping over on top of me.

Hearing people around me laughed at me, because of the little incident. I tried so hard to ignore them while getting everything together. While everyone was laughing I decided to take a look at where I was hearing the conversation. I saw Jake, Seth, and the girl laughing directly at me.

But it had stopped when he and his friend looked down at my name tag seeing 'Nessie Cullen' across it.

"Renesmee?" Jake said.

"What?" I stood straight to look directly at him.

"You work here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business jerk." I said walking away from him, feeling a little happy that we weren't dating because it opened my eyes that he can really be a jerk at times.

Still I heard the girl say, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my um…nothing." He didn't tell her.

That made it worst for me. I thought he loved me, he told me when I start acting more mature we'll be together again. Boy was I wrong.

_Sorry everyone I just wanted to show a little bit of Jake's jerk side. Plus the reason why Jake didn't know it was her was because she lost so much weight HELLO common sense. HAHA sorry. :P I'm currently typing out the next chapter it'll be up shortly well hopefully. HINT HINT: She's going to do something rebellious again haha FINALLY!!!_


	17. Double Dare and Jake

_Renesmee's POV_

Jake really pissed me off, not telling her who I was. His soul mate or for normal people ex-girlfriend that would have been sufficient. But technically we were on a break. Well not anymore. When I left the isle and put the rest of the flour products into the storage room, my instincts told me to forget about him and do what you want. Some part of me wanted to leave work, the other part wanted to beat the crap out of Jake. Going into the employee restroom to wash up my face, seeing that my clothes were dirty as well. Just great. Maybe I should call my parents to bring me fresh clothes, or just forget about it. So, I walked back outside the restroom and back to work. There, I saw my friend getting junk food.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What happened to you?" Lisa-Marie said when she realized that my clothes were covered in white powder.

"Just a messy accident, anyway are you still going to the party."

"I'm not going not without you." Ashlee said.

"Your just saying that." I told her.

"I'm serious, Nessie, you make everything more exciting."

"You know what, who cares what my parents say, I'll go. Let me go get my things, I'll meet you outside." I told Lisa-Marie rushing to the employee room gathering my belongings. My manager noticed that I was leaving without permission, when I walked back past him he called out to me.

"Nessie, where do you think your going? Hey!" I didn't answer to him, as I walked out of the building. If he wanted to call my parents on me, he can go right ahead, but I highly doubt that.

Getting into Lisa-Marie's waiting car in front of the parking lot, where it was directly in front of the entryway. When I stepped inside I had to giggle, it's been a while since I've done something good for myself.

"Lisa-Marie, can you take me to _your_ house, and can I borrow your clothes?"

"Sure, and then we can go party whoo!" I laughed when she got excited, rolling my eyes. There were times where she could be so silly. That's what I loved about her.

Her apartment wasn't far from the grocery store. She lived in a two bedroom apartment with her older sister which is 24 years old. Her sister has been Lisa-Marie's guardian ever since their parents died when her sister was barely 18. Both of them had a bathroom in their rooms, with a huge walk-in closet. Not being very picky with the clothes, I put on a black leggie with a really short denim skirt over it. Converse was one thing I always wore, so I put on the brown all-star converse shoes instead. For my top, it was a long brown camisole with an aqua muscle shirt top over it.

When we arrived at the party, I noticed there were a few people from La Push, but I didn't care if I saw Jake or not. It was my time to have fun, not his. But secretly I hoped that I wouldn't have to run into him and deal with what happened later, he clearly showed how he felt about me, I was "nothing". Finding my way onto the dance floor was where I saw the rest of my friends. This party had disco lights with a wide variety of colors. People on the staircase were making out with a drink in their hand; there were also a few people outside smoking, some somking more than just tabacco.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming since you had to work." Ashlee questioned.

"I blew off work, besides I want to have some fun."

Lisa-Marie and Kathy laughed. I didn't want to upset Kathy but she had a drink in her hand so it was obvious she was here to have fun. Then Ashlee got my arm and twisted me around. "Look that guy is totally checking you out." She said.

"Who is he?"

"Like I know, but go for it girl, your single." Ashlee encouraged.

I had to admit, the guy was pretty hot, not Jake hot but still extremely good looking. My cheeks starting to feel hot as I fluttered my eyes away from feeling self-conscious.

"Awww…look our Nessie is blushing." Lisa-Marie said happily pointing at my face.

Looking away from her to the guy, I decided what the heck, it was my time to flirt. I am single and I have every right to have a little fun.

"I'll be right back guys." I told all my friends.

Making my way to where this guy stood, he had a muscular upper body, with short brownish-red hair and light brown eyes. I smiled at him, as he smiled back.

"So, what's your name?" I asked touching his arm with my arm when I said 'your'.

"Taylor. And what would yours be, Miss Beautiful?"

I blushed a little redder and looked at my feet before looking back up at him. "Mine is Nessie. Nice to meet you Taylor."

"You too."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"La Push. I realized that people host parties better, than where I am from."

I laughed. "Oh, let me guess it all about legends and stories." I said joking around.

"That's exactly right, how did you know about that?" Taylor asked.

"My best friend, Leah goes to school there, and a few of my other friends live there."

"Leah Clearwater?"

"Yup that's her name."

"Wow that girl hates my guts, I'm surprised you don't."

"Eh, that girl hates everyone, I'm just lucky I get to hang out with her and all."

He laughed. "Well she's always with a bunch of guys every time I see her."

"That's Leah for you."

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you." We walked around the house finding the kitchen in the far end, then was able to find sodas, I was glad that he wasn't drinking alcohol, because then I would've have ditched him right then and there. Suddenly out of nowhere a girl come up and just kisses him. As I could tell that she was drunk.

Oh well didn't really come here to find a guy for myself anyway. So, I went looking for my friends, yet couldn't find them. Taking the risk of looking upstairs and into the rooms, I saw them playing some type of game. There they were, the three of them and four other guys I hadn't seen before.

"Want to play dare or double dare, Nessie?" Ashlee asked me.

"Whatever happened to truth?"

"Truths are boring come on, sit down your not getting out of this one."

"Okay, fine."

Closing the door behind me, and then locking it because I know my friends. When they play truth or dare, they exaggerate.

"Nessie, you first." Kathy called out.

"Um…dare or double dare." I said to the guy if front me.

"Double Dare?" He said.

"I double dare you to kiss me and my friends on the cheek." When I said that he shrugged, kissing me on the cheek then my friends.

The same guy asked me, "Dare or double dare?"

"Double dare I guess."

"I double dare you to give me the best lap dance you can give."

Getting up on my feet, I took his hand along with another guy as well. Bringing them to the bed near us and sitting one of them down. Standing up as I started moving my body down the guy that was standing working my way into seat position on top of the other guy. I held onto the guy in front of me as I tried to the best lap dance I could give to this guy on the bed. He had his hand on my hips while I danced. He pulled me back and whispered seductively into my ear, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said. My friends looked at me shocked; they never knew I could do some dirty dancing. "Well I guess, I should go home, right girls." I told them giving them the "eye" that I was a bit uncomfortable now. They nodded working their way out the door.

"You flirted with the two guys like a pro Ness." They told me.

"Thanks. It was kind of fun, but that one guy was kind of weird."

"Yeah, we know." Lisa-Marie said. "He looked like we wanted to do you right there."

"I know! What a pig. But at least it made me forget about Jake." Damn it why did his name have to come out of my mouth.

Suddenly they were clearing their throats and I didn't understand why.

"Nessie, Jake is right there." Ashlee pointed to his direction, so I looked and saw him hanging out with his friends.

"Ugh! Does he follow me everywhere! Let's go before he sees me." I told them trying to make my way out the house.

None of my friends followed me, so I guess they weren't ready to leave. I walked back in, getting ready to look for my friends, and Taylor walks up next to me.

"Hey Nessie, sorry about that I had no clue who that girl was." Taylor explained.

"It's okay, she was drunk I saw that very clearly." Looking over his shoulder Jake was there with his friends, Embry, Seth, and Quil. That's when he spotted me. Avoiding his stare I looked up to Taylor's eyes, when he responded. "Do you want to go somewhere private, get to know each other more?" Knowing Jake's sensitive 'wolf' hearing he would have probably heard me.

I put my hand on his shoulder smiling at him, "Sure. Let's go outside." While we headed out the door of the party, I took a quick glance over at Jake with the corner of my eyes. From what I saw he was following us, coming quickly in my direction. When we arrived outside on the dimly lit porch, Jake grabbed my arm twisting me to face him, as I let go of Taylor.

"What do you think your doing, Nessie?" Jake said sounding upset.

"Hey man, let her go." Taylor glared at him.

"Its okay, Taylor." I said when I saw him ready to get into a fight with Jake.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"She's sure. Why don't you get lost." Jake ordered him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Taylor said.

Jake was about to punch when I blocked him, "Don't you dare do that, Jake."

"Get out of my way, Ness."

"No, I'm not letting you get into a fight especially not with Taylor."

"Are you two dating Ness and you didn't tell me?!" Jake yelled.

"No! But why don't you go look for that girl that was flirting with you at the store. You guys looked pretty happy together. By the way you left me!" Yelling back at him.

"Did you two date in the past or anything?" Taylor asked. We both didn't answer him, but kept glaring back at each other. "I'll take that as a yes, maybe I should go."

"You do that." Jake said when he looked at Taylor as if it was an order.

Taylor left, as I started walking across the lawn to the woods, upset at what Jake did.

"Nessie, please stop. I want to apologize."

"It's a little late for that! Jerk!"

"Please! Just listen to what I have to say." Jake grabbed me so hard with his firm hands, pushing me back against the tree. This scared me but there was no way I wanted to listen to his apology. "No, now let me go!" I bend my arms, folding it in front of me between both of us, and broke his grip.

"Renesmee, please don't make me—"

"Make you what! Huh!" He greeted his teeth when I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't know it was you."

"Great! How is that suppose to make me feel better!?"

"Just listen to me." He ordered. "I know what I did was wrong, but you have to admit Ness you looked different, and from my view you would have laughed too."

"Jerk." I told him, because he said I would have laughed too if I saw my own little accident.

"Stop calling me jerk!"

"Well your kind of _are_ one." I mumbled, but loud enough, because it was meant for him to hear.

Jake grabbed me from my shoulders bringing me roughly towards him, causing me to gasp and jump at the same time.

"Listen to me, Renesmee, I love you with all my heart and I'm deeply sorry for laughing at you."

"I'm not mad that you laughed at me, Jake. It's because you told that girl I was your nothing... that really hurt me, and—" He interrupted me with his strong, powerful kiss. With his strong arms wrapping around me.

_Edited by: EdwardLovesBella02. _

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	18. Love You Hate You And Love You Again

_Renesmee's POV_

When Jake interrupted me with his kiss, I was about to push him back but he was still so much stronger than me. Every part of me wanted to punch him in the face for not letting me finish what I was trying to say to him. Jake still held me by my arms while kissing me, while he walked forward causing me to back walk. Hitting the tree behind me, I placed my hand on his waistline. His scent was so strong, I haven't been near a werewolf since he left me, especially not around Leah. Yet, he tasted as good as he smells, so the kiss was nice and there was something new to the kiss. Suddenly his arms were back around me, holding me closer to him. I realized how much I missed kissing him. I slid my arms up around his broad shoulders, leaning into him even more. We fit together nicely, even though he was really tall, but I like that. He makes me feel protected and that I was only his. I let my fingers play with the back of his neck where his hair brushes down thick and a little curly. My fingertips teased the soft skin there, and I felt him shiver and heard the little moan in the back of his throat.

"I missed you so much Ness," he whispered against my lips.

"Me too," I whispered back. Pressing myself against him I deepened the kiss. And then on a quick moment, I took his hand from the small of my back and moved it down to my waist to help me jump up and wrapped my legs around him as he carried me holding me against the tree. He slid his hand down and under my shirt holding me up and feeling my bare skin.

I moved so that he could get a better feel and somehow that little, innocent movement caused our mouths to slip and my front tooth nicked his bottom lip. The taste of his blood hit me hard and I gasped against his mouth. It was rich, warm and indescribably salty sweet. I cupped Jacob's face in my hands and pulled his lip down to my lip. I sucked his lip into my mouth, tasting the wonderful blood magic of his blood. It filled my body with pleasure through my whole body, and it made me want more of Jake and his blood. His cut didn't last too long since it healed within seconds, because he was a werewolf.

Hearing Jacob's breathing becoming quicker and quicker. His tongue met mine and I could taste wine and a seductive hint of blood. After what seemed like a long time, I needed to catch my breath, moving away from his kiss, while his lips left mine and kissed down my neck.

He fisted his hand in my hair and pressed my mouth back against his. While my legs were around him, I pressed the most private part of myself against his hardness. His hands left my hair to hold my hips and stopped me while I was trying to move rhythmically on him. He had moan and panted, whispering to me to stop. I didn't want to stop.

Jacob grip on my hips and stopped me.

Now that anger rushed though me I was feeling weird, kind numb and confused. Jacob took me off him and brought my chin up to look at him.

"We're not ready for that, Renesmee."

"Why not? I'm ready."

"No, your not. Please don't fight over this."

"Why Jake? I want you, always. You want me too, just admit it."

"I don't want you that way, not now at least."

"Please Jake I missed you so much can't you at least give me what _**I**_ want."

"No. Your father will kill me if I take away your innocence."

"My INNOCENCE! I don't have any of it left, remember. Or did you forget that. I'm not the same old innocent Renesmee you grew up with. She's changed!"

"She's still there, I see it." He cupped my face in his one hand.

"She's gone Jacob and you know what! Just…just…_get away from me! I hate you!_" As I hit his hand away from my face. Trying to hold back my tears since I felt so rejected by him.

"Fine. I'll stay the hell away from you, only this time _I'm not coming back_ you hear me. Command granted Renesmee, and you know what, starving yourself as I can see that, is absolutely stupid just because I left doesn't mean you can slowly kill yourself!" He yelled straight at me and walked away joining the party that was still happy.

Frozen as I was that he was serious that he was going to leave permanently this time, broke my heart, how could he say that to me. My instincts were telling me to follow him but I couldn't move. The pain that rushed through my body hurt so much that it was my breaking point. Falling to the ground as I started crying because my soul mate didn't care about me enough to stay with me.

Still having a perfect view of the house from where I was I could see Jake with all his friends, going to his car and taking off since the party probably sucked. Getting up to my feet I ran before he could start his car, luckily the driver side window was rolled all the way down. "Jake." He turned as he heard me, instead of replying to me, the jerk actually rolled his window on me. I hit the window so hard hearing it vibrate against the door. Embry still wasn't in the car, so I pushed him out of the way and got into the car. "We are going to talk, Jacob." I said. He looked back at me from his rearview mirror.

"Just get the fuck out of my car, Renesmee." He forced.

"No. You'll have to kill me first." I threaten.

He hit the stirring wheel, "Damn it, Renesmee! Just get out, if you don't I won't hesitate to hurt you this time." While he said that Embry got inside the car and closed the door.

"Then hurt me if you _really_ want me out of your life and of course your car."

Jake roughly opened his car door in frustration and opened the back door to where I was. I had to admit I thought he was really going to hurt me, so I held tightly to Embry using him as a shield from Jake.

"Embry if you don't want any broken bones, I suggest you get out of the way."

Embry didn't move, but he started to get out of the car leaving me with nothing to protect myself from. I yelped as I tried to get away from him, turning my body to face Jake as I slid across the back seat till I hit the other side of the back door with my back.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged, while my body was shaking from panic. Before he could grab me, Embry and Quil pulled him back. I didn't understand why they figured that now was the time to pull him away from me, that's when I saw. Jake was on the edge to transform into a werewolf. So, getting out of the car, crying because what if he really wanted to kill me. It was hard to look at him, because the water in my eyes made it so hard to see. Looking down, saying my thanks to his friends for holding him back. Then, I couldn't help but look at Jake's dark brown eyes, he was hurt. "Nessie…" He said. "Guys let me go. I'm not going to do anything." He told them.

"I'm sorry Jake for my stupidity of thinking you didn't want me or my body." I apologized.

"Nessie, I do want you and your body, all of it." He finally admitted. I couldn't help but to hung him tight as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you were really going to kill me."

He laughed, "Will I ever kill you? But you did piss me off, Renesmee."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to talk."

"Fine. We can talk while I drive you home. _Alone_." He enforced giving his friends a hint that they'll need to find a way home themselves.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"No. And could you please not tell your father what happened between me and you. He might kill me himself when he finds out that I was so closed to killing his daughter."

"I promise, and do you promise we _will_ try."

"Maybe, Nessie, I don't know about that."

"Okay."

He drove me home, while our hands were intertwined with each other through the whole way.

_Wow did you guys honestly think that I'll let Jake really hurt Nessie. I bet some of you guys actually thought he was going to hurt her. Don't lie! LOL. Yeah I know Jake's part was OOC but hey this is FANFICTION! Anyway I'm not sure when my next update will be but just so you guys know I did some foreshadowing in this chapter well tried to anyway, but it's there. Next will be of course all of the Cullens. :)_


	19. Renesmee's Sudden Life Change

_**A/N:**__ Well I said all the Cullens in this chapter but it's not what you think. I decided to change up this chapter that I had in mind but the storyline is still the same :)_

_Renesmee's POV_

He drove me home, while our hands were intertwined with each other through the whole way. While we were getting close to my grandparents house, I spoke.

"When we get to my house, can you keep the party out of your head, please? Make my parents think that you picked me up from work."

"Don't worry, Ness, you know how good I am at making things up in front of your father."

"I know but we have to have the same memory, look." I showed him a brief picture to how our day. Then he laughed.

"Come on, Nessie, don't worry about it." He chuckled while parking in front of the Cullens garage. Something was odd, almost everyone's car was gone except my aunt's red BMW convertible, my uncle's huge jeep wrangler, my mom's before car the Mercedes Guardian. It was rare that most of my family rarely hunted all at once.

"Jake do you by any chance see my parents' cars at the cottage?" I asked confused.

"Bella's Ferrari was there and yours but not Edward's . Why?" He cupped my face since he saw that I was starting to panic. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow my aunt probably doesn't want to see you."

"She still hates me doesn't she?"

"It's not that, okay maybe a little." His face convinced me to tell him the truth.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, but one more thing." He said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

I rolled my eyes when I turned my body to face him, and then gave him a soft, slow kiss. When I stopped, I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'm not done." He pulled me back, giving me a stronger kiss then I gave him. I breathed through my nose, as my hands gripped his hair, bringing him closer to me. As my body wanted more of his touch, he understood my body language, the kiss started to deepen when Jake wrapped his arms around me.

Three taps on the passenger side window caused us to quickly separate. There stood my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Some part of me didn't want to open the door for them, so I said my goodbyes to Jake, giving him a quick kiss. Then getting out of the car, scared to hear what Rose, also didn't want Emmett to start making jokes, so I went quickly inside seeing Grandma Esme.

"Hey sweetheart, how did you get home so fast, Rose and Emmett were just about to pick you up?" She asked.

"Jake brought me home." I said while getting a stool to sit on. Everyone's facial reactions were a little off as if they were hiding something from me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?" Aunt Rose joined in.

Looking at everyone very carefully, they were terrible at keeping things from me. "Could someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I started to raise my voice. "Where's Grandpa, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and my parents?" I said concerned.

"Jasper and Alice are hunting. Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Rose asked again.

"No!" I yelled. "Just tell me."

Nobody said anything, my fists slammed on the dinning table hard causing it to shake a little.

Emmett got up from sitting in the living room couch and stood in front of me.

"Nessie…there has been an accident." He said slowly.

"W-Who?" I stuttered.

"Kathy, Ashlee, and Lisa-Marie, but Ness…" Uncle Emmett sighed not sure how to continue. "You tell her Rose." He couldn't tell me.

"Sweetie, we don't know how to tell you this, but Kathy has a more percent chance of not surviving. When the car hit them, it hit them from the driver's side and she was the one driving." Aunt Rose explained.

"What! She's not going to die!" I shook my head trying to shake this awful nightmare out of my head but it was real, I got up trying to hold back my tears. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Ashlee and Lisa-Marie were severely injured and there's a possibility Lisa-Marie might not make it." Esme told me.

"Where are my parents?"

"There at the hospital with Carlisle, we told them to wait for you there since Rose and Emmett were going to take you there after you got out of work."

"When did this happen?"

"Thirty minutes ago."

"Take me to the hospital I need to see them." I said when I went straight to the front door. It was Uncle Emmett that followed me. He helped me up to his jeep and went straight to the hospital. Before he could even park, I jumped out of the jeep and rushed inside.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Ashlee—"

"I'm sorry mam, only family is allowed to see her." This new receptionist told me.

"May I see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, then?" I asked.

"He's busy right now, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait or set up an appointment to see him."

"I need to see him _now_ it's important, is he in his room?" I started to walk around the receptionist table till she stood up and stopped me by her threat.

"Don't make me get the security on you."

"I'm his daughter." I told her rudely.

"Oh really," she laughed. "You don't look nothing like him, all his family has beautiful golden eyes, and you well don't."

"Bitch." I said in front of her face.

"_And_ all the Cullens have manners as well." She said.

"You _really_ don't want me to kick your ass right now." Raising my voice at her and getting ready to throw her the first punch.

"Enough." Carlisle ordered out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry sir she just kept trying to convince me that she's your daughter and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"It's okay. She is my daughter, and I'm very sorry about her behavior towards you," he apologized for me. "She's in room 108, Renesmee. Bella and Edward are there as well." He said directly to me.

"But sir, they said family only." The receptionist said.

"Ashlee's parents treat Renesmee like she's their own. Renesmee I believe you owe an apology—"

"No I don't, she deserved it." I said when I walked away to room 108 and spotted my parents standing outside the room.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Renesmee." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I didn't even do anything, gosh!" When I was about to open the door he stopped me. Then he turned me around to face where I came from.

"Go back over there and apologize."

"No." I swung my arms from him, quickly opening the door before he could force me to apologize or do anything I didn't want to do.

"Ashlee?" I said softly walking to her hospital bed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we forgot you at the party!" She said panicking.

_Oh crap now my father knows. _I thought. "It's okay, do you know where Lisa-Marie and Kathy is?"

"You don't know." She said confused.

"Don't know what?"

"Kathy, she's gone, Nessie! And they're saying that Lisa-Marie may not live because she suffered from some type of head trauma." Ashlee voice became high-pitched.

"Ka-Kath-Kathy's dead?" It was difficult to say it out loud, there was so much pain My body was too much in a shock that Kathy is gone, also I was feeling thirsty. Part of it was from the dry blood on Ashlee. Now that Lisa-Marie was suffering and I couldn't let her die. "I'll be right back." I told Ashlee and ran out the room. After exiting out of her room, I rushed into my grandfather's office not bothering to knock first.

"Carlisle, you have to save her." I told him.

"Nessie, there's nothing I can do, she still has a shot at surviving."

"What if she doesn't live, I need her in this life! Please I'll do anything." I begged.

"Renesmee Carlie, your grandfather is doing the best he can, now let him do his job." Edward ordered.

"No! I want Carlisle to turn her into a vampire, please for me."

"I can't do that, Renesmee."

"Why not! You turned, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, why not Lisa-Marie!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Renesmee." Carlisle told me.

"Not till you agree to change her." I lowered my voice into a whisper.

"I'm not changing her and that's final."

I yelled at him "Ugh! I hate you!" I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I've already lost one friend, and I couldn't loose another. While I yelled at him, I threw half the stuff on his table to the floor by sliding my arms across the table. Getting ready to attack because he wouldn't save my best friend, my father was the one to grab me and held me tightly on my arms.

"Stop it, Renesmee." Edward said still holding me.

"Let go of me." I struggled against him, but couldn't break free, when there was no way out of his grip that was when I let myself fall to the ground and started crying. Still trying to push my father away from me but he pulled me into his arms, letting me releasing all my tears and frustration out of me. This was my entire fault, if I never left them at that party they would've never left and Kathy still would be alive. It was because of me that all my friends were in the hospital. All they had to do was wait for me. I could've saved them from this dumb car accident.

"It's not your fault, Renesmee." Daddy tried convincing me.

"Yes it is!" I couldn't help but push his arms away from me, sobbing. "It's _all_ my fault. It's my fault they went to that party, if I hadn't agreed to get off work. Lisa-Marie wouldn't be fighting for life!"

"No, listen to me, accidents happens all the time, none of this is _your_ fault." He tried to hold me again but I wouldn't let him. This time my mother tried to hold me, I pushed her away as well. Crying on the floor blaming myself that Kathy was dead, and Lisa-Marie might be soon. All my feelings were being released as I cried so hard on my knees begging for Kathy back. Our last moments together weren't the best moments and I hated that. Finally it was Carlisle who touched me softly on my shoulder. I did one quick jerk from him, making it clear that I didn't want to be touched. He didn't stop, so he gave me wrapped his arms around me, as I still tried to get him away from me, but I was beginning to get too weak to push him away. I finally gave up and let him hold me wetting his coat with my salt water tears.

_That's the end of the chapter, this was actually hard to write, because it was difficult to write it in descriptive form. So, I'm sorry if the description was kind of sucky or something but I tried. The end of the chapter is actually a reference from a show I love to watch since I used that episode to try and help me explain how she's feeling. I've lost two most important people in my life and I hoped this related to most of you guys loved ones as well._

**_Please review. I love to hear you guys opinions._**


	20. Truths, Lies, and Confessions

_**A/N:**__ Okay this chapter was going to be much longer but I couldn't write the funeral or burial scene because I still haven't gotten over my two family members deaths. I honestly didn't know what to name this chapter so I put Truths, Lies, and Confessions._

**EVERYONE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IT'S IMPORTANT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**** :)**

_Around and during the funeral and burial_

As soon as Kathy passed away her parents immediately called in for a funeral and burial arrangements. They didn't think twice when they said they were going to bury her the same day as her funeral. Whenever my friends and I tried to convince them to delay her burial service, they refused. So, I had to ask them why were they in a hurry, that's when they threaten me, Lisa-Marie, and Ashlee not to attend the service because we knew about Kathy's pregnancy. Her parents were really upset when they found out; as they disowned her and was glad their oldest daughter was dead. Some part of me wanted to kill them, especially her mother because she was such a hypocrite. Just because her parents kicked her out of the house when she was fifteen and pregnant, didn't mean she had to the same for Kathy. That's what led to the argument we had with me and her.

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting in the hospital waiting room, it was a shocked that we found out about Kathy's death before her parents, maybe because they were too busy with their jobs then their own daughter or kids. When they arrived through the automatic doors, it was only me and Ashlee that was here, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward were all in his office, finally giving me alone time with my best friend. A doctor had asked, "Are you Allison Katherine—" _

"_Yes." They interrupted the doctor, as we looked up to see her parents holding each other's hands. _

"_We heard there was an accident is she okay?" Kathy's Father asked._

_When Kathy's mother looked to us that where it all started, "I knew it, I've told Kathy many times, Renesmee was a bad influence and she had to get hurt but no you didn't listen to me." She said the last part to her husband._

"_Excuse me!" I got to my feet._

"_Nessie." Ashlee got to my side holding my arm._

"_Mam, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your daughter was severely injured. She suffered a head trauma and bled eternally on her stomach, we didn't know why and what caused it until we've did some tests and we found out that she was pregnant." The doctor explained._

"_What that's impossible?" The father said._

"_You guys didn't know she was pregnant." The doctor asked._

"_She was barely going to be two weeks pregnant." I said._

"_You knew, and you didn't tell us!" The mother yelled at me._

"_Kathy was going to tell you." Ashlee said._

"_You see honey, what I did I tell you, Renesmee Cullen isn't a good girl, none of the foster kids are, if it wasn't for Kathy meeting her she wouldn't have started handing out with her and get herself pregnant." She told him._

"_What? It wasn't me who had sex with a guy at some party," I revealed to her how Kathy got pregnant. "But at least I know where she got it from. Wasn't it you that got pregnant at the age of fifteen, and slept with random guys whenever she wanted. Oh, and also got kicked out of her parents home. By the way, I'm not a foster kid, you don't know me." I told her, and wished I didn't mention that I wasn't a foster kid because nobody was not supposed to know about it._

"_Didn't your parents die at some car accident Renesmee, when a girl is shipped off to a new set of parents, it's called Foster Home." Then she looked at her husband, "Honey, we have to hurry, the funeral home should be closing soon."_

"_You're going to have her funeral already!" I yelled at her._

"_And her burial tomorrow, don't come to the service. You and all your little friends are forbidden to come and I will have security so you won't come anywhere near her." _

_When she said I wanted to cry, then I yelled in my head. _"Daddy!"_ Gladly he was there by my side within seconds after I yelled for him. _"Take me home, I _really_ want to kill her right now." _I continue to say to him in my head, he nodded._

"_Let's go home." Edward said. _

"_Well hello to you too, Edward Cullen, you don't say hi to me anymore. Or did you foster sister make you have a change of heart. I'm happy you all aren't like her." When she said I could have sworn I heard his low growl. He walked away without replying back to her. _

"_Don't pay attention to her, Nessie. She's just upset that her daughter chose her friends over her." He told me. _

_End Flashback._

The very next day, there was good news. Lisa-Marie was responding to the meds and treatment really well. She would be back to school within a week, even though it was sad to not go to Kathy's funeral because of her mother. I still probably wouldn't have been able to go either way since it was too sunny, and sometimes my skin glows in direct sunlight. It was Thursday and I begged to my parents to not let me go to school but they still forced me to go. Still I refused to be driven by a car because it meant that Kathy is really gone, so Jake decided to take me to school in his motorcycle. My parents went ballistic when he offered that he'll take to school in this instead. Edward kept trying to convince me that these were more dangerous then automobiles, Bella didn't have much of say because she's driven them in the past. Yet, Jacob still managed to convince my father that he'll keep me safe, of course, daddy had threaten Jake's life in front of me.

Finally Jake carried me, placing me on top of his black Harley Sprint. He gave me his helmet hat, but I pushed it away.

"Come on, Ness. You need to wear this." Jacob tried to put it on my head, but I moved away from him almost tipping the bike. He caught it before I could fall, which I didn't.

"I don't want to wear it." I told him. "You wear it you're the one that's going to be driving."

"This one is yours, mine is right there." He pointed to the handle. I looked and didn't realize there was another helmet there.

"It'll ruin my hair." I pouted my lips as I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Nice try, Nessie, you and I both know you don't care about your hair. Please, put this on." He tried to put it on me but again I moved away from his hand that had the helmet. "Fine."

My whole body relaxed when he gave up, but Jake was such a cheater. When he got closer, he lifted my chin up a little and started kissing me slowly. Without thinking I stuck my tongue out into his, tasting him. There was still some food flavor in his mouth but I couldn't point out what he had eaten. Still holding myself on his motorcycle he brought me closer to his body and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the helmet hit me a little on my back but didn't care. Lost in my little fantasy while kissing him, picturing him with me in bed together for the first time; that was when I felt something on top of my head.

Feeling him laugh while we kissed. "Now keep that on till we get to the school, okay sweetheart." He pulled away, fixing the helmet on me. Then, kissed me once more only this time on my cheek.

"Okay." I said.

Jake got on putting his helmet on; I wrapped my arms tightly around him, leaning my head on his back while he drove us to my school.

When we arrived to the school, there were too many stares in our direction and I didn't know why. Was it because I was on a motorcycle? Maybe. This was actually the first time, they seen me on this thing to begin with. Swinging my left leg off the bike and jumping down.

"You can skip school if you want, Ness. Your parents don't have to know." He saw right through me that I wasn't comfortable.

"It's okay. I'll see you after school." I walked away from him.

He caught my hand, "Are you sure?" Causing me to turn back around to face him but I didn't look directly at him. "Hey." He said. I looked up.

"Jake please, just let me get through this by myself."

"No. I'm not going to watch and see you suffer, Renesmee. Edward told me that you blamed yourself for the accident. It's _not_ your fault."

"Yes it is!" I half yelled at him and my eyes started to get watery.

"How is it your fault, Nessie? You weren't the one driving the car, it was the stupid idiot that hit them and caused Kathy her life, almost Lisa-Marie's too!" He yelled back at me, but not loud enough to where people could hear us. After he said that I had to admit, he was right.

"When you loose someone to a car accident come tell me how it feels, Jacob. Cause apparently you don't know how much it hurts to loose something like that." After I said that, he looked back at me like he was going to cry. Never in my life, had he looked teary eyes in front of me.

"As a matter a fact, Nessie, I did loose someone in a car accident."

"Really, who?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"My mother."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that, please forgive me."

"Its okay, Ness. You didn't know. Your going to be late for class." He changed the subject looking away from me.

"Jake?" I took his face into my hands, making him look at me. His tears dried up but he was still sad. I gave him a kiss, yet he wasn't responsive so I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said and drove away before I could say anything. It made me feel really guilty.

When I barely walked into the school's front doors, several people stared at me ugly, especially Sarah and Brie. _Great what did she tell the whole school what I did._ I told myself. Ignoring the stares spotting my friend Ashlee. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Sarah and Brie told everyone that you aren't going to Kathy's funeral because you were just using her and never was her friend." Ashlee said. "Don't worry, I've told lots of people the real reason why _we_ can't go."

"You told that she was pregnant."

"I had to, Ness. She's gone, what's the use of keeping this from people. At least that just gives them proof that we were her true friends."

"Your right." I sighed.

"Let's just try and get through the day, maybe we can sneak in to her burial or something. Like wear a disguise or something."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right. I don't like burials, it's just cruel to see someone put her to the ground and put dirt on her like nothing. Anyway I don't want to see her mother because what she said."

"She only said that to piss you off, Nessie."

"Yeah but why me, we all started hanging out with each other at the same time. She doesn't know her daughter like she thought she did, just because I'm a _foster kid _doesn't mean she knows me."

"Okay, we won't go to the burial service." She said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Two Days Later** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day of Kathy's burial, Jake didn't pick me up from school. Luckily Ashlee decided to walk home with me. We had gotten to her house within thirty minutes, I knew she was worried when I said I was going to walk the whole way to my house. So, to make her feel better I contacted my friend Leah, and she walked with me the whole way. I had asked where Jake was but she didn't know. After we walked home, I agreed to give him space.

After two days of not seeing each other, it was barely Saturday and my whole family decided to go hunting up north, probably giving me space. Some had gone to visit their longtime friends. Finally I was home alone. Many times, I called Jake's house but he never answered his phone. _Fine._ I told myself. _If you don't want to talk to me, then I'm going to ignore you too._ Looking at my mother's book shelf to see what book to read, there was nothing interesting. So, I turned on the T.V. in my room, laying down, and started thinking of Jake. Picturing him shirtless, with his baggy shorts he usually wore. Seeing him in her head made her want to see Jake so bad. Then she heard someone knock on her door, it freaked her out but she thought it was one of her family members. "Come in." She called out.

"You know you shouldn't be leaving the front door unlock." Jake said.

_Wait, that sounded like Jake's voice. _Looking up, and it was true. "Jake!" I jumped up from my bed and into his arms. He caught me just in time, since I was close to falling.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from school on Thursday, it's just I've been thinking about something lately." He admitted.

"O-Kay. What is it?" I watched him carefully.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"I'm just going to say it. Nessie I've wanted to make love to you since you made your first move in the woods. And I had to stay away because once Edward heard what I was thinking he probably would've have ripped my throat out. I almost slipped when I took you to school."

"Then, why did you decide to tell me now?"

"Because Edward is not here and I'm not thinking about you in that way anymore. Not till your ready _and _grown up, Nessie."

"I am grown up and I'm always ready."

"Not till I'm ready, Renesmee Carlie." He added.

"Okay okay, not till we're _both_ ready." I corrected myself.

"That's sounds more like it." He gave me a quick kiss. "It's pretty sunny outside, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Um…Sure, let me change." I said getting my two-piece swimsuit. The only one that was here was my dark sky blue, white, and brown string and boy-cut two piece. Then, going to the restroom so I can change while Jake waited in my room.

Quickly changing into my swimsuit and putting on my faded denim blue jeans shorts that I never got out from the restroom. Walking out, covering myself with a towel since I didn't want Jake to see me. After he saw my reaction, Jake laughed and took the towel from me, as I tried to pull it back put couldn't.

"Come on, Ness. It's not like I haven't seen you half naked."

"Give it back." I tried to get it from him but he put the towel behind him away from my reach.

"Come here sweetie." He held me from my hips, bringing me closer in between his legs, and sitting me on one of his muscular legs. While he traced his finger along my arm to my shoulder and kissed me. "You're so beautiful." I blushed when he said that, which he hardly ever says to me.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Nessie." He kissed me again but this time on my lips. It didn't stop there after kissing each other. He laid me down on my bed slowly, holding my hips in his soft warm hands. Leaning over me while his body was so close to touching mine. His slow and soft kiss escaped my lips, starting to trail down my jaw and my neck. Giving me more of his teasing kisses down my chest and working his way somewhere he never has gone before. I didn't want him to stop so I arched my back bringing my chest closer to his face. He knew I wanted more, he slowly traced his hand between my legs and inner thighs.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in the kiss. Holding my face with his hand for me to look at him.

"Always." I moaned feeling his hand move down my chest, my stomach and into my swimwear underwear. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me at the same time, I moaned against his mouth. I was surprise that he was finally giving me what I've wanting for a while now.

Feeling the heat against me, one of his fingers slid inside me, his hands were big to begin with and it made me think how on earth did he do that. He move it in and out slowly making sure not to hurt me as he kissed me and he slid another finger in but deeper this time. Pressing my legs together from how much pressure it gave me. When I felt Jake's thump pressed against the outside of my opening, I moved them apart. He slowly began rubbing the inside of my walls, I moaned against his lips in pleasure.

"Don't stop." I moaned.

But too bad he stopped. "Ready, to go to the beach." He said getting off of me.

"Meanie! You can't just start something and not finish it."

"I just did." He laughed.

I have him the evil look.

"Did you honestly think I was going to give in just like that?"

"Yes." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay, at least you gave me a little something." I shrugged off, and getting a dark blue muscle shirt and putting it on. "Let's go to the beach."

_Hehehe. Longest chapter so far. I bet some of you guys thought they were going to go all the way. Even though I decided to leave you all with a treat, yes I know that was pretty quick for them to do that which is why I didn't go TOO far. This was actually my first little lemon which some people calls it. Anywhere, now with that said, I think it's time to reveal what number six was on my author's note. It was a lemon between Renesmee and Jacob but this isn't the ACTUAL Lemon I'm talking about. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	21. First Beach

_**A/N:**__ Sorry about my little writer's block everyone. Also, I apologize if this chapter is a bit crappy. _

When Jake and I arrived at the La Push First Beach, first we went into his house so he could change into his swimming shorts. Not bothering to wait for him to change, I stepped outside the house, taking off my converse slip on shoes, and started walking on the burning hot sand. As my feet touched the water, everything felt fresh.

Suddenly feeling someone's arms around me, I looked to see that it was Jake.

"How come you didn't wait for me?" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Because you take forever to change." I teased.

"So do you. The least you could have done was taken off your shorts and shirt."

"Nah, I don't want to get in the water anymore."

"Aw, that's too bad." I was suddenly off the floor, feeling Jake's arms carrying me.

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh I would." He chuckled. Carrying me over to where the water was. I looked down, seeing the water up to his knees already.

"Jacob Black put me down now." The water was now to his waist and I felt the cool breeze informing that the water was just below me.

"Okay." He said, I squealed as he literally dropped me into the water. The water was really cold. I couldn't believe he did that.

On my way up back to the surface seeing Jake laughing at me.

"You did tell me to put you down."

I smacked him on the arm. With the water on his arm it hurt him more.

"Nessie, don't be like that."

I stuck my tongue out making my way out of the water. He got in front of me stopping me from getting away from him. "You made me wet my clothes." I frowned.

"I'll loan you mine."

"Your clothes don't even fit me, Jake."

He held my face with both his hands, "We'll make it fit." Then kissed my forehead.

I smiled and walked back into the water. "Come here, Jakey." Looking back to see his reaction he knew I was up to something. I took off my shorts and muscle shirt, throwing it over to where the dry part of the beach was.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Come and you'll find out." Gladly he followed me.

When the water was up to my chest, I turned around facing back to Jake. Luckily no one was here because I was going to do something I never did before. Giving him a kiss, feeling my way on his body down his waistline. Finding the string of his shorts, untying the knot, he pushed me away. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." My hands were still on his shorts and we were about a foot apart. Sneaking my hand into them, running my fingers down, wrapping my hand around his member.

"Nessi-"

"Shhh…." Moving my hand in a rhythm placing my thumb on the tip and rubbing it softly. It was weird because it started to move up as well, that's when I realized I was turning him own.

"How does this feel, Jake?"

"Good." He moaned softly. I giggled and took my hand out just the same way he did to me. Quickly catching him by surprise I splashed the water in his face.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He looked around blankly. "And when did you learn to do that, Renesmee?"

"From you remember, since you did the same thing to me. That was my little payback for teasing me and throwing me into the water."

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

"You want to continue?" He asked.

"Your serious." I thought he was joking at first. But he wasn't.

"I'm serious, my dad won't be home till really late."

I smiled, that was all the encouragement he needed, so he carried me. Walking out of the water, he quickly got my clothes from the sand floor, and made his way into the house. We barely started kissing each other passionately when we were in the door way to his room.

_Yeah it was really short chapter sorry about that. Just think of this as a normal fun day at the beach. I will not write a lemon till I get a total of 50 reviews. Not only because this is going to be my very first SERIOUS LEMON but I probably going to need help. _

_PLEASE REVIEW._


	22. Our Pleasure

_**A/N:**__ LOL I couldn't help but laugh at one of my reviews, don't worry she's going to get what she wants or maybe…Read and find out. _

We barely started kissing each other passionately when we were in the door way to his room. He slammed the bedroom door shut behind us, then his lips crashed into mine. Leaning me against the door, I jumped back up into his arms. Kissing him deeply grabbing his messy hair. Feeling his hands going up my lower back, one supporting me and the other pulling the string of my swimsuit. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hands slide up taking the top swimsuit off me.

Not realizing that I had my eyes close during the kiss, I opened my eyes when I felt the bed below me, he hovered on top of me. Feeling his bare chest crushed against mine, I knew he was holding most of his weight off me.

"Are you sure about this, Nessie?" He asked as his hand felt the side of my breast to my waist.

"I'm sure." I whispered. I wrapped my legs around him tighter pulling him closer to me feeling his erection through his swimming trunk and my boy cut.

He leaned in and kissed my neck. Trailing kisses down my shoulder and along my collar bone. When he reached the middle I grasped and letting him travel his kisses on me. He began to trail his tongue down my chest stopping when he reached my breasts. I moaned softly. I knew he tried to avoid them, but couldn't. Kissing me impatiently, his hand immediately cupped my breasts with his hands, gently massaging my nipple in his thumb. It hardened under his touch, his lips escaped mine, as he started leaning down. I moaned against him, when I felt his teeth brush against my nipple. Jake's mouth was warm and moist and his tongue played with my nipple, while his other hand massaged my other breast.

"Jake." I whimpered wanting him to get inside me already. He released me and pulled me back into his kiss. Our tongues dancing against each other.

He got up, unhooking my legs around him and slowly taking off my panties. He pulled them down my legs then kissed his way up my right leg, all the way up my inner thigh and placed a kisses over my belly button. Then moving his hand down my wet opening.

I bit my lip looking down seeing his shorts seeing his erection tightly against his shorts. Trying so hard to pull down his shorts but failed. A part of me thought he was going to tease me again as he inserted two fingers inside me. This hurt me a little because last time he did it one at a time, closing my eyes tightly because of how much pressure it gave me. His fingers stroked me once before he pushed them into me. He pulled them out and pushed them back in harder, causing me to let out a cry.

"Please don't stop." I ordered him.

He stood up, taking off his swimming trunk finally. I looked up at him, he was huge, it was thick and long and I felt scared because how was that going to fit in me. I looked up at him smiling showing him that I was ready. He down at me, taking my smile as permission to continue. Getting a hold of my thigh and brought my leg around his waist. He pushed in a little at my entrance, and then out. I moaned feeling a little. Then again he pushed a little harder, going in a little deeper, and then out. The next time he did it was the hardest of all, entering inside me fully this time. This was the worst pain I ever felt in my entire life. Like there was something inside me burning ripping me into shreds. I didn't notice that I yelled painfully. Taking several deep breaths and tried to relax.

"Nessie…" Jake sounded concerned.

"I'm okay, keep going." I begged.

He started out slow, moving back and forth. This didn't hurt as much as it did before, it felt amazing. Then there it was the feeling in my stomach, the pleasure. I wanted him to go faster, deeper, harder. Holding him tighter, he understood what I wanted and started to pick up the pace. Soon my core began to heat up and I felt the wonderful sensations of him inside me.

After a few thrusts, I moaned as my walls adjusted to his size. Wrapping my legs around his waist. He continued pumping and I moaned louder.

Arching my back off the bed toward his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to myself. He started going deeper and faster, thrusting inside moaning in pleasure. I started to move my hips in the same rhythm he was going. It gave me more pleasure, feeling that that he could go in me more.

Moving my arms to his shoulders and pulled him towards me, digging my nails into him. He moaned. I knew he wanted more, so he thrust into me even harder a few more times. I dug my nails deeper and locked my legs around him. I moaned loud and heard him grunt into my neck. I clutched my walls tightly around his member inside me, forcing him do the more work.

"Damn it, Nessie, why are you so tight suddenly."

I giggled, feeling him move in and out again nonstop. The burning that I was feeling earlier started to fade a little, yet it still hurt me. The fire inside me that drove me insane.

"Faster Jake." I moaned. He hit the right spot and every part and angle of my body clenched to his. My body felt like it was about to explode and I did. It felt so amazing. He began to quickened his pace, satisfying me more.

I pushed him over to the side of me and got on top of him. I wasn't sure how this was done. Jake grabbed my hips, helping me slide down his manhood. He moaned, while his head fell back against the pillow. I sat up higher and slid down back down on him, as I started to ride him harder and faster. Leaning over I placed my hands on his chest for support and continued to ride him. He groaned, grabbing my hips meeting every thrust I was giving him. After he thrust into me violently, I started to bounce up and down on him, making my breasts bounce as well. Too weak from doing on the work I screamed and collapsed onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, rolling me over, getting back on top of me and he started to pump into me again and again.

Hearing him grunt. "Oh, Ness, f-." He groaned into the hollow between my neck and shoulder while he kept thrusting. My hips bucked at the sound of my name on his lips. The sound of his pleasure turned me on even more. He pounded into me without a pause, harder than I'd ever felt from him.

"JAKE!" I screamed. He knew what I wanted and each time he hit a new spot inside me, as he buried himself deeper and deeper in me, roughly. After I screamed his name, was when I reached my climax. Jake giving it one more hard thrust, I knew he reached his as well. Slowing his pace and giving me a passionate and hard kiss, he rolled over to my side. I never knew that we were both panting when he got off me. I snuggled into his arm, leaning my head on his bare chest and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Jake."

"For what." He was still trying to catch his breath.

"For giving me what I wanted."

"Your welcome, babe."

I looked up at him, he never called me that before.

"What?" He said.

I giggled. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, too, Renesmee Carlie."

Few minutes of us lying down happily together under the blankets, we heard the doorbell to his house.

"_Shit._" I heard him say.

Jake shot up off his bed looking for his shorts and a shirt.

_I bet you all are like AWWWW why did you have to stop there. That's because I'm eeevvviiilllll…HEHE JK. TA DAH there you have it. They finally went all the way. Anyway who do you guys think that rang the doorbell to his house? And it's not Edward because he would've of barged into the house and gone after Jake. But he will go ballistic once he finds out. Also, Renesmee is NOT going to get pregnant in my story sorry. _

_Please Review. :)_

_Oh yeah, and I was thinking of another Renesmee and Jake story but the one in my head not a normal love story. It about them to in an abusive relationship and everyone is all human. What do you guys think? Should I give it a try even though I won't type out an abuse._


	23. Surprised Guest

_**A/N:**__ Darn! Nobody got the answer right, its okay I would've thought the same people you said if I was the reader of this story. LOL _

Jake stepped out of his room shutting the door behind him. I quickly got up, looking for my shorts, happy that it was try enough to wear. Too bad my shirt was still soaking wet, so scanning around his room for a shirt for me to wear. Finally finding one of his smallest shirts, I put on my swimsuit, shorts, and his shirt on. Peeking out his door, I instantly closed it. What was he doing here, I thought Jake said we were going to be alone for a while. Well, plans changes every once and while, or something must've came up.

"What was that?" Someone called out. Did I close the door loud that he heard it?

"I'll be right back." Jake said.

"What are you hiding in there, Jake? A girl? You better not be cheating on my granddaughter, son." Charlie threaten.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm not." He informed him.

Seeing the doorknob twist open, I couldn't help but hide in his closest. He chuckled.

"Nessie?" He whispered.

"Jake?" I opened his closet door slowly. Checking if he was alone.

"It's only Charlie and my dad, their going to see the baseball game here. And you don't have to hide." He laughed. "Your shoes are in clear view in the living room, I'm surprised they didn't see them yet."

"Oh." I got out.

Jake narrowed his eyes, examining me. Then tried so hard not to laugh.

"What Jake, just spit it out?" I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was going to say.

"You look cute in my shirt, too bad it doesn't fit."

"Yeah too bad." I pulled the rubber band out of my hair and tied it around his shirt so the shirt could fit me better. "Better?" I asked.

"Renesmee, you're always beautiful to me." He kissed me on my forehead. Then pulled me towards the door, he opened it and we exited out.

"Hey Ness! We didn't know you were here?" Charlie called out.

"I was taking a nap. Jake tired me out from all the swimming." I lied smoothly, feeling a bit of soreness in my body already. Was it because we made love? I wasn't so sure about that.

"She couldn't beat me at our races. Just admit it, Nessie. I'm a better swimmer than you." He played along well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

Both Billy and Charlie laughed out our little conversation.

"So, Ness. Do you want to watch the game with us?" Billy asked.

"Um…" I thought about it, but I didn't want to be in a room full of men. It always made me feel self-conscious, lonely, and embarrassed. "No thanks. I'll pass for tonight." _And all the nights as well._ I said in my head.

"Want me to take you home." He asked.

"Yes, please." I smiled while answering back to him.

Looking at my grandfather, giving him a hug good-bye, and to Billy as well. I put on my slippers that were at the door-way and stepped out of the house. Jake followed me out the door, holding my hand in his intertwined.

"Let's walk home."

"It's going to take us a while to get to the house."

"I don't care, as longest I'm with you and safe, that's all that matters."

"Okay, well how about I race you halfway."

He waited, I didn't hesitate to answer him and started sprinting through the trees fast.

"Cheater!" He yelled out, running behind me.

I giggled, gaining speed. Stopping when I saw the lights on at my parents' cottage. Jake bumped into me hard and as we were falling to the ground he managed to get under me. Letting me land on top of him.

"I think my parents are home early." I told him, hearing a panic in my voice. I looked at my surroundings, smelling the scent that was still too strong. They barely came back, I realized. All this time while running I was thinking of Jake's hot, sexy body against mine, both of us naked in his bed.

"Jake, I need you to run. I have a feeling my dad will kill you if he sees you now." I told him.

"Are you sure, Nessie?"

"I'm sure. I'll call you when it's safe. First I'm going to have to explain myself and I know it's not going to be easy."

"One more kiss?"

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss to remember. Getting off of him, we hugged and parted ways. When I entered the house, I saw my mom holding daddy back, his back was facing me. I saw his hands into tight fists, ready to kill someone who comes his way. I knew mom was blocking my thoughts now because he didn't notice me entering the house.

She looked over him to me, "Run to your room and stay there and open the door till I say to do so, Renesmee." Her hands still holding on to dad with all her strength as possible. I ran straight up to my room and locking the door. Scared since, I didn't know what was going to happen next.

_Sorry for a very short chapter :( I was thinking of my best friend. Today was her birthday and while typing out this chapter, she IM's me telling me her father is at the hospital and that she was scared. So, at the same time I was comforting her, but sadly her lights went out at her house. To make it up to you the next will be a whole lot longer. I'm currently working on another story as well. I'm actually shocked many people asked for more. Well even though some might hate it I'm writing it for my entertainment. Well sorta. _

_Also, this next chapter is really important to me and I want to get the arguments about sex with her parents' right. Since I've never got the 'sex talk' with my family since I'm miss goody-goody. Yeah I have some bad in me but they don't know about it. *SNICKERS*_

_Please Review. :)_


	24. Edward Not so Happy

_**A/N:**__ Wow people seem to like my other story better, Love is Blind co-written by: EdwardLovesBella02. Even though there being read by different readers from this story. This story will always come first to me. Just so you guys know I did some plagiarizing from Breaking Dawn. _

_Renesmee's POV_

After turning around closing the door, I noticed that I didn't run to my room, it was the music room with my dad's grand piano. _Great._ I thought. Maybe since I was too scared of my dad I didn't realize where I was running to. So, staying there, locking the door behind me. Luckily, there was a couch so I could at least lie down. I jumped on the little coach, feeling something hard beneath me. So, moving my butt up a little so I could get what I was sitting on. There was my mother's old diary. It looked very classical, also white. Opening it up, the first date that was on there was August 13th 2006.

_August 13, 2006 (Wedding Day)_

_Today is the day, where I'll finally be Miss Bella Cullen. Too bad I couldn't really sleep before my big day because of the nightmare I had. _

_After the wedding- (During the flight) The wedding was amazing, I have to remember to thank Alice for bugging me to do the wedding because it felt so magical, like it was some fairytale but everything was real. The one shock I had was that Jacob actually came to my wedding. Of all the times his pack would tell me that he's trying to get over me and what not. I'm so glad he came afterall since he's my best friend, and he helped me during my depression. Sometimes I feel guilty, but I know Jake will find a special someone other than me. _

_August 30, 2006 (Seventeen days after the wedding)_

_It's barely one in the morning, and Edward is not home, I should've known, we have been here over two weeks now and I totally forgot that he would have to leave sometime. Lately I've been hungry, sleeping a lot lately, and crying. So part of me was telling me something is wrong but I didn't worry about it. _

_After realizing I might be pregnant a part of me was excited, yet another part was scared. Edward was in such a hurry to take me back home and so Carlisle could take care of it. I didn't know what he meant by that until he told me that he won't let any part of it hurt me. I know Edward was all about my safety, but this is life and pregnancy is a miracle to me. What got me so angry was he called my little nudger a _thing_. So the one person that I knew didn't like me so much but I know she'll have my back 100% so I called her. For the first time I called _Rosalie.

_Date- Unknown:_

_Carlisle and Edward keeps trying to force me to get an abortion, why can't they except the fact that I love my baby, Edward Jacob and I know he's going to be very special just like his Dad. But I'm starting to get sick and tired of it. Even though I get a few cracks and bruises I'm _not _giving him up no matter what. _

_Finally Jake came over for the first time and I knew Edward told Jake to tell me that I was crazy and again abortion. UGH!!!_

_For the first time I didn't come to think, what if I'm not having a boy what if _he's_ a girl. Well that's okay, I know her name will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _

I didn't want to read the diary anymore, there was a part of me that couldn't continue, all this time when I thought Daddy wanted me, and was happy that they were having me. He didn't want me from the start and that hurt me so much. My eyes were hurting from the saltwater tears rolling down nonstop. For the first time, I really _really hate_ daddy.

"RENESMEE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Edward yelled.

Quickly getting up to my feet, placing the diary back to where it belonged and sitting down on the piano bench. I pictured myself playing a depressed music without touching the keys, trying so hard not to hear my dad's yelling.

Three hard bangs came across the door of the piano room.

"OPEN THE DOOR, RENESMEE!"

"NO!" I yelled back at him. Still playing music so hard in my head.

"Edward, please, don't make me get Jasper." I heard my mom telling my dad.

"On the count of three, Renesmee you better open the door, or I'm sending you to boarding school!"

"Don't listen to him, Nessie. You are not going to be sent away." Mom said.

"Isabella, you're _seriously_ not helping." Dad told Mom.

"Nessie, open the door." Mom gave up and ordered me to unlock the door. He might've given her an evil stare or something to cause her to take his side. 'Thanks, mother' I told myself.

"Knock the door down if you really want to get in." I said.

"What?" Both of them said. "Just opened the damn door, Renesmee." Dad said.

"Ugh! Fine." I got up, picking up the bench and throwing it across the room, breaking the door knob and the piano bench. I giggled softly. "There it's open."

Dad roughly opened the door, "What did you do?" Then looking around to see his precious grand piano, well the bench in half.

"Well…I…didn't want to walk so I used your bench. Is that okay?" I said conceited.

"Renesmee Carlie, are _you out of your mind?!_"

"I don't know…maybe." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Edward, don't." Mom caught daddy's arms holding him back again.

"Let me go, Bella. I think our daughter needs some cleaning up her attitude. And I know just the thing how it could be fixed."

"I am NOT letting you do that, Edward Anthony."

"Why not, Bella, it'll make us both happy."

"No, I'm not agreeing to that."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Renesmee go to your room, I need to talk to your father."

"There's no need, honey. I've already decided. Renesmee…since you've agreed to have sex with Jake, you leave me no choice. I've decided to take the position and work at Forks High School. The school offered me a position as piano teacher—"

"What! No, you can't do that, you're not even old enough to be a teacher. Please daddy, don't do this to me. Your going to EMBARRASS ME!"

"Technically, I am old enough to be a teacher, just not on the outside."

"I hate you, Daddy! Why couldn't you just kill me instead, so you and I BOTH can be happy!" I walked past him making my way out of the room.

"What did you just say?" He grabbed my arm stopping me at the doorway.

"You heard me." I told him, swinging my arm away from his grip but didn't break it.

"What's has gotten into you?" He held me in both his hands.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "All this time I thought you were happy that mom got pregnant with me was a lie! You never wanted me, and you even called me a thing!" I brought up my leg and for the first time, I kicked him with all my strength. He let go of me but mom caught me instead.

"Nessie, who told you that?" She asked concerned.

"You did, mother."

"No, I didn't Renesmee. Now tell me who told you."

"I told you, you did in your diary."

"You read my diary? How?" From the background I heard my father growl.

"I found it under the couch, Mommy. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. But honey, you owe your father an apology."

"WHY! What for?"

"Because he loves you."

"No, he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have kept forcing you into adoption."

"He stopped, sweetheart. After he heard your thoughts, he found out you love me back and that made him have a change of heart."

I looked over to see my father standing far away from me as possible, giving me a stare that I was his prey rather than his daughter. "Daddy…" I gulped while looking at him.

"I—I—I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted, Renesmee." He greeted his teeth.

"Please." I begged.

"No. I've given you too many chances and you blew it. No car. No cell phone. No internet. No Ipod. No nothing."

"Not even Jake?" I asked.

"Not even Jake, if he crosses our land I _will_ kill him, Renesmee. Whether you like it or not, you may hate me forever, but I personally don't care."

"Why are you being so cruel?" I started crying.

"Because your actions demand strict consequences and every time I punished you, I've given you permission to see Jake. Well not this time, and you can blame yourself for that, not me." He exited out of the room without another word.

"How long?" I chocked out.

"I haven't decided, several months at least."

I nodded. Both my parents went to their room, as I went to mine. _How am I going to see Jake now? _I thought.

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I tried to make this chapter longer than previous since I owe it to you guys. So what do you think she'll do now that she can't see or talk to Jake now? Is she going to find another way to communicate with him or something?_

_Also, how did I handle the talk, because personally I don't have any experience with father-daughter talks? I was raised by my mother alone. _

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	25. The Wait and Torture

_**A/N:**__ Ta dah next chapter ;D _

_Renesmee's POV_

It's been a month, three weeks, and five days since my father and I talked. Ever since that day in the piano room, I've been giving him the silent treatment for taking Jake away from me. We couldn't talk nor see each other. The one thing that truly sucked was that if he tried to step foot near the Cullens house my dad will kill him. At first it was my father that didn't talk to me since I did break his piano and I knew he was very disappointed in me for doing so. After a while I decided not to talk anymore in the house.

Aunt Alice called Jake that night informing what happened and that we were forbidden to communicate with each other, since no phone and no internet. Also, T.V. was taken away from me, and all I did now was read in my room. I couldn't even go visit my friends or anything because they thought I would try my way into seeing Jacob behind their back.

_Flashback:__ (Five days since the huge argument)_

_It was Thursday and couldn't handle being away from the one I love. It hurts too much that _Edward _gave me this punishment. Whenever I was at school, I didn't respect my father as I did before. He was in fact now working as piano teacher and I was willing to skip class but didn't because I didn't want to hear from him or lecture me again about my actions. _

_Right before lunch I started writing a letter telling him I was sorry for getting into trouble, also that I missed him so much and wished _Edward_ didn't punish me like this. Plus, that I was sorry that now his life would be in danger if he tried to come near me at my own house. Not once did he say we couldn't see each other at all but we didn't want to risk it. When the bell rang I rushed the letter signing my name at the end. _

_Last period came and it was music class. Great, even if I wanted to run right after school, there was no use. Spotting my friend Ashlee in the little hall way. I asked her to come to the restroom with me, so we could talk privately. For the first time I wanted to tell her my secret that I wasn't really a human and that I was half-vampire. This secret has been haunting me for some time now but I knew I couldn't reveal the truth about my family, no even if I wanted to. She looked at me, confused…_

"_Ashlee, I'm going to ask you for a huge favor, so please will you do this for me no matter what?"_

"_Sure, what do you want me to do, its nothing bad though? Right?"_

"_Technically…since my father is so stubborn to let me see, Jacob myself."_

"_I am NOT helping you ditch school, Renesmee."_

"_No! It's nothing like that." I laughed. _

"_Okay, so what is it?" _

"_I want you to take this letter to Jake for me in La Push."_

"_Why can't you do it?"_

"_Because I'm grounded from Jake remember…my dad will find out if I went to see him behind his back."_

"_How?"_

"_I know he has people watching my every move, Ashlee." I lied it was because he was a mind reader. _

The warning bell rang.

"_Okay, Ness. I'll give this letter to Jake for you, but… I don't know where he lives in La Push."_

"_Ask around, the la push boys are always outside their home doing something, so you'll spot them easily. Wait, you know where Leah lives right?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Well ask her where Jake lives if nobody's around, but don't tell her that you have a letter. Just say you have a message you want to deliver to him."_

"_I'll do that, and I'll wait if he wants to send you something."_

Tardy bell rang, which meant I was late, and knew Edward was waiting for me.

"_Thanks. It means a lot to me." I started to cry._

"_Nessie, please don't cry." She wrapped her arms around me. _

"_I can't help it; I need to see him so bad." I whispered._

"_Its okay, Nessie." Ashlee comforted me._

"_Ashlee, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad."_

"_I promise not to get mad."_

_This was it, I was going to tell her my secret about being half-vampire half-human, but then suddenly I remember the Volturi. It was forbidden to let any human know our secret, but I'm half-human I didn't they kill me then. Right because I'm half vampire as well and not an immortal child, something forbidden in the vampire world._

"_Nevermind." I told her. _

"_What? Tell me please, Nessie." _

"_When I'm allowed to tell you I will, okay. Trust me."_

"_Fine. But you better tell me sometime."_

Oh, I will._ I told myself. _Just not now_._

_When I went back to my class late, from the look of it, Edward was of course disappointed. Yet, he knew what I was doing and let it slide. _

_End Flashback._

Ever since that day, me and Jake have been writing letters to each other non-stop. My father did try to stop us from communicating this way but my mother was on my side and let it go. This however made him angry, telling me that I wasn't going to learn anything. A month ago, Edward finally quit teaching since he couldn't bare hearing people especially guys having fantasies about me in their thoughts. I had to applaud to those who tortured my father with their thoughts, then I wanted to know what kind of thoughts and who they were thinking them. Then, it didn't matter to me since my father was no longer working at _my_ school. It was bad enough that he took everything away from me to begin with.

After coming home, I asked my mother to take me hunting since I was thirsty and didn't want to go with Dad. Mom told me no and ordered me to with my dad, that's when I knew something was a little off. But fine. I'll go with Dad.

We ran through the backyard and rushed to the woods together. Still ignoring him because I was still angry with him.

"Renesmee." He said, while I was drinking my elk.

"Yes, Daddy." _Crap! I talked._

He laughed. "Sweetheart…I know you hate me right now, but I do love you ever since you were born."

"Liar." I told him.

"Please let me explain, Renesmee."

"Fine, explain but nothing is going to make me believe you."

Sigh. "True, I wanted Bella to get an abortion Renesmee, because I thought it was a monster growing inside her, not you. Sweetie, while you were in her stomach you affected her health, at times she would get bruises and cracks in her bone because you were trying to move inside her. Then, one day I heard your thoughts, while inside her. You were trying to hard not to hurt her, Renesmee, and you said you loved your mother. That right there, Nessie made me want to keep you."

"Because I loved Mom in return?"

"Yes."

"Daddy…"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I asked again since that day in the piano room.

"Of course." Daddy smiled.

I heard something near us close by, but the scent was so strong I wasn't sure what animal it was. Yet, it burned my nose a little.

Dad chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone."

"What?" Confused as I was. "Please, don't tell me it's a mountain lion or I will most defiantly be angry with you forever."

"Good to know, but it's not that, sweetheart." Then, he took off, leaving me alone in the forest all by myself.

"Daddy! Don't leave me here alone!" I cried out.

"Your safe, Nessie. There's no need to get scared." A familiar voice said to me from a distance.

_Please Review. Yeah sorry if its choppy here and there. Oh well. LOL._


	26. Reunion

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone sorry about the long wait. It was because I was out on vacation with my family. Also, I probably won't update again till way later since I'm going to focus on 'Love is Blind' because while I was away I got many ideas I want to use. _

_Renesmee's POV_

"Your safe, Nessie. There's no need to get scared." A familiar voice said to me from a distance.

"Jake?" I said puzzled. Then I heard his laugh.

"It's only been about two months and you forget my voice." He teased me.

Still looking around to find where he was, I couldn't seem to figure out where his voice was coming from. He laughed again.

"This isn't funny anymore, Jacob. I want to see you here with me."

"I am here with you." There was humor in his voice.

"You know what I meant." I started to walk around in circles looking side to side, through the trees.

"I know."

"At least give me a clue, please." I begged.

"Look up."

"What kind of clue is that?" I said a little irritated.

"Ness, look up."

I looked up. "Oh, there you are! How can a wolf get all the way up there?"

"Hey just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I can't climb trees." He said. Then jumped off, landing in front of me. "By the way I heard the whole conversation with your dad earlier. Are you sure you forgive your father about the whole abortion idea he had?"

"Not really. I just can't believe he would even think that."

"Nessie, I have something to tell you and you may not like it."

"First, I want a hug and a kiss, then you can tell me." I said opening my arms to give him a hug. I missed him so much I couldn't believe that I forgot his scent. Sure, we would right letters to each other but the scent was hardly there since it was being passed back and forth by my best friend, Ashlee.

After Jake giving me his bare hug, he picked up my chin to look at him and then kissed me gently on my lips. At first, Jake was teasing me I could only taste his sweet lips. So, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and opened my mouth so he could open his, but he didn't. I whined a little in the kiss, wanting him to stop with the teasing. He chuckled softly in the kiss and he put his arms around me picking me up. Finally giving in, he gave me his best kiss. I missed his smell, taste, everything so much I didn't want to stop kissing him but we were both breathing heavily it had to come to a top.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know how to say this, Nessie. But your father wasn't the only one to try to convince your mother with abortion." He confessed. "All I wanted was Bella to survive and she did well sort of."

I touched him on his face, showing him that I read my mother's diary and that I knew he tried to convince her as well. Plus, that if I were a boy my name would've been Edward Jacob. Not Edward Junior. While showing him that, I saw him smile, he moved my hand away from his face and kissed my hand.

"So, you're not mad at me."

"Of course not, you and my mom are best friends and I don't blame you."

"Thanks, Nessie. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Do you still want to hunt?"

"I'm not thirsty anymore." I smiled.

"Really? I know that smile, Nessie. You want something don't you?"

I nodded. "I want you to teach me how to drive, since my father is so stubborn. I have to wait till my senior year to learn."

"Why?"

"Because I've broken so many rules."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Mine. I know. Please Jake, teach me how to drive."

"No."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I don't want to loose Edward's trust."

"But what about me?"

"Sweetie, it doesn't take long to learn how to drive especially when you already had some experience behind the wheels remember."

"Yeah, I remember." I rolled my eyes. Remembering the day when I stole my father's favorite car and crashed it. But still I didn't know how to park the car or reverse.

"Patience, soon I'll teach you."

"Promise." I looked up smiling.

"I promise." Then, he kissed me once more.

_Sorry for the short chapter. Please Review. _

_By the way, the next chapter Nessie is going to do something that she hasn't done in her life. Plus, her parents aren't going to find out and neither is Jake. Well maybe Jake since it'll bring in some drama between their relationship. What do you guys think it is?_


	27. Strip

_**A/N:**__ Remind me not to take a long break because somehow my writing sucks again. Lol. Anyway the reason for not updating was because lately I've been practicing hard since school is about to start and I need to improve on playing the flute, cuz I finally got it back YAY :D Anyway…here's the next chapter, time for some drama!!!_

**FYI: This is the edited version. Please read again.**

_Renesmee's POV_

School was starting to get boring on me since now that I wasn't grounded from seeing Jake anymore. Now I felt like doing something, something I've always wanted to do but was always too scared to do it. My friends knew exactly what it was so they arranged a time and date to do it. Also finding a non-used classroom towards the back of the school building. After school, it was time to face my fears. Well, technically.

Getting inside the brightly lit room, I had called my parents and told them that I was going to Lisa-Marie's house after school. Which of course was a lie but thankfully my Aunt Alice hasn't had the vision of my future or else I would be in deep trouble. Or not. Since this wasn't something dangerous.

"Lisa-Marie, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously.

"Come on Ness, it's now or never." She told me, "Besides I didn't get these many guys for nothing."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. When I looked to see a guy, I knew him and I wondered why was he here because he has a girlfriend. Oh well. Then, Ashlee turned on the radio. There were about six guys here along with me, Ashley and Lisa-Marie. The two guys here were my friend's boyfriend blocking the doors for us. I looked over to Ashley, "Why do you have your boyfriend and Lisa-Marie's here?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "There are just here to block the doors from the outside."

"Ohh, okay."

"Out you two." Lisa-Marie ordered and for that I had to laugh.

"K, lets do this." I started dancing to the song and got on top of the guy who has the girlfriend. His name was Joshua Newton. Something about him made me think he looked so familiar from my mom's yearbook. But I didn't care. Sitting down on him, I smiled to him then leaned over to his ear so I can whisper to him, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about her, there's something about you that makes me feel so attached to you."

"Aw, for that I'll do this." I got up and took off my shirt, but had a black camisole underneath since I always wear see-through clothes lately. Of course, my father wasn't happy at how I dress.

"Whoo hoo! Go Nessie!" Ashlee cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! Take it off!" Lisa-Marie joined. I laughed. Having fun dancing in front of all the four guys in front of me, I decided to go for it. But I tried something else instead rather than stripping off my clothes. Which was kissing Josh on the lips because he at least admitted that he likes me, of course I'll never tell Jake that I kissed another boy besides him. Yet, speak of the devil.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing, Renesmee?!"

Jumping off Josh and looked to see pissed off, Jake. "Jake. I—"

"Save it." He slammed the door hard after he walked out, without getting my shirt from the floor I ran out after him. My friend's boyfriends apologized that they couldn't hold him back, but of course no one can take Jake down especially me. Seeing his car, I ran towards it, but he drove away. "Crap!" I said to myself, so I ran towards the trees and started following the car through the woods, I wasn't going to let him leave like this. When it came to a stop at the red light, I ran towards the car, and got in. Thankfully it wasn't locked and nobody was around to me.

"Jake, let me explain."

"Get out, Renesmee."

"No, not till you hear me out."

"Damn it, Nessie Carlie I've already told you once—"

I knew he wasn't going let me explain so I got up, grabbing his face quickly and tried to give my best kiss but he pushed me back. "Don't think I'm going to kiss you after kissing Mike Newton's brother."

"You know Josh?"

"Yes, I do. His brother Mike had a huge crush on your mother, Renesmee. How can you not know that?"

"Well, reason being every time I mention the name Josh, my dad gets so upset so its not my fault Josh has a crush on me."

"What did you just say?" He gritted his teeth getting angry by the second.

"Nothing. Please Jake, you know I love only you."

"Then, why did you kiss him?"

"I wanted to tease him." I admitted frowning.

"I don't want you anywhere near Joshua Newton, you hear me." He enforced.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You can't order me around." I told him.

"Really? So, then I should tell you father what you did in front of Josh?" He blackmailed.

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, I would. Edward hates Mike, and once he finds out that you kissed his little brother he'll probably think of moving you to a different school."

"Your being cruel Jacob."

"Good. And I'm still mad at you."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my stomach while Jake took me home, "Are we still together?" I had to ask. Hoping he knew what I mean by together— boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yes. But right now I need time alone, that really hurt me what you did, Renesmee."

"I'm sorry, it's just that—never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, I forgot."

He mumbled something under his breath it sounded like he said 'lair' but I didn't care. "Are you still going to tell my dad?"

"No, because I know your dad will get pissed if I mention Mike or Josh."

"Why is that actually?"

"I'm not sure why." He stopped in front of my house. "And Nessie…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you do that for me?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Strip."

I gasped. "Jacob Black! You know what I might take you up on that." I winked with a smile. Then, exited the car leaving him behind.

**Please Review**

**Okay admit it this is the worst chapter I've ever written and it didn't go as planned :( I wanted to describe the stripping but couldn't. Anyway since the mentioning of Mike Newton's son. I have a question for you guys. Do you rather have Renesmee being more rebellious or having boy drama in school? **

**A/N: *Oct. 14* I won't update the next chapter till later since I'm very busy with school. Music is now my life that's the way I have to look at it. So, I want to say thank you for your patience and I'll try to update ASAP. :)**


	28. Motorcycles and Cliff Diving

_Renesmee's POV_

Saturday morning:

"Ugh! Its been three days since my parents been gone Jake. Can you at least teach me a little about riding a motorcycle?"

"No, Nessie. I don't want your father to murder me for teaching his daughter something he doesn't know. You need to ask for permission first, and I want to witness him saying it."

"Oh! How about cliff diving?" Hopping he would say yes.

"Its too dangerous, you can get hurt."

"I'm half-vampire for crying out loud!"

"And your half-human. Which explains why I say no."

We stayed quiet for some time. I was just too angry with Jake that he was being so stubborn. He let my mom cliff dive. Oh and did I mention that he taught her how to ride a motorcycle behind my grandfather's back. This was really unfair. Just because I was 'half-human' ugh I hated being a half breed. "Just go home, Jake."

"Why?"

"I need to be alone, please."

"Okay. Promise me you'll call if you need me."

"I promise." He tried to kiss me but I avoided his lips. Looking away from his eyes, hearing him sigh loudly and walking out the door.

My parents didn't come home till late afternoon, while I was doing my homework. I hope my dad says yes.

"Yes to what, Nessie?" Dad said softly by my door.

_Great. I should have known he was listening to me in my head._ "Nothing, daddy."

"Come on, tell me. Maybe I'll say yes."

"I know your answer already, so what's the use."

"Is it something I disapprove of?"

"Kinda. I wanted Jake to teach me how to ride a motorcycle yesterday but he said not without your permission."

"Motorcycles are too dangerous, Renesmee. And so is cliff diving."

"How did you know about the cliff diving? I didn't say anything about cliff—"

"You slipped."

"I wished you'd stop listening inside my head, daddy."

"I can't help it. We were gone for three days, Nessie. And I heard you debating in your head if you should cliff dive alone."

"Sorry, you had to hear that. But I want to."

"No."

"Please, daddy." I begged.

"My answer is no, and that's final."

"Fine. Can I go over Jake's house, I owe him an apology." I asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. Be back before 10."

"Okay. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek when I left my room and rushed to Jake's house.

* * * * *

"Jake! Guess what!" I yelled happily entering his house.

"What?" He asked.

"My dad said yes!" I lied, and making up a memory in my head so he can see it for himself. "Look, here's proof." Touching him on his cheek with my hand, showing him my made up memory. I was so happy that I was getting used to making up my own imagination. Majority of the time it would work but it was because it took practice.

"_Daddy, can I ask you something? I know you disapprove of these things, but can Jake teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" I asked._

"_I'm not sure, sweetie. Its too dangerous."_

"_Its Jake, daddy. You know he'll never let me get hurt. What about cliff-diving then?"_

"_I prefer motorcycles then cliff-diving, Renesmee. I know your mother almost drowned when she did it."_

"_I'm half-vampire, daddy. It won't drown me."_

"_Yes, it will. Safety first. Okay."_

"_Can I go to Jake's house?"_

"_Sure. Be back before 10."_

"_Thanks, Daddy!"_

Jake finished seeing my memory. Gladly some parts actually did happen and it didn't look unrealistic. "Well then, let's get started, Nessie. I told you he'll say yes."

"Sure, you did." I said rolling my eyes.

We had went into his garage getting out the bikes as he started teaching me what I need to know about first before riding a bike. Finally, he left me get on and helped me on the bike. Since I was a quick learner, we managed to start riding the motorcycles together around La Push. It was still too early to go home. "Thank you, Jake. I love you so much." I said, then kissing him passionately. He was my everything, without him I don't know what I would do. "Ready to go Cliff-diving?" "Really. You mean it." "Your dad said yes, didn't he?" "Yes. He did." I smiled, this lying to Jake was getting better by the minute.

Thank goodness it was still partly sunny outside, and the water was warm. Though it didn't really matter to me. Just when I was about to jump into the water, the sound of my father's voice scared me. It was close by and it sounded upset. I looked around and saw him there, giving me the death stare. "Daddy?" Backing away from him, getting on the edge of the rock.

"Don't think about it, Renesmee. And just what do you think your doing?"

"Hanging out with, Jake." I shuddered. Jake looked at me confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He held me tight on my arm forcing me away from the cliff. "You lied to me, Ness?"

"No, Jake. I didn't lie to you."

"Really. Then, why is your dad looking like he's ready to murder you, Renesmee? Edward, I'm sorry. She showed me her memory and from the memory you said, yes. I should've known she'd do this. I'm really sorry."

"Its okay, Jacob. But next time make sure you hear it from me and not Renesmee's head. You got that."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go home, Renesmee." Dad said through his teeth harshly.

I started to walk behind him, following him till he stopped short and turned. "You what! I strictly told you no motorcycles, Renesmee!"

"Why not, Mom did it! This is not fair. And that's because she was human, Dad!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady."

"I just did! You never let me do anything!" I yelled at him, and started running away from him to the house. When I ran, I heard Jake saying, 'You want me to get her?' 'No, Jacob. She's running home anyway.'

Just when I reached the house, I saw my mother making dinner for me. "Nessie, what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm going to my room!" Trying to get to my room before my father could stop me and give me a lecture about safety and disobedience.

"Open the damn door, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I had locked it just in time.

"No!"

"I mean it, Renesmee."

"Honey, what happened?" Mom asked Dad.

"She disobeyed me, I told her no motorcycles and she went and did it anyways. Also, lied to Jake that I said yes in her memory. I also caught her about to cliff-dive."

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Great. Now my mom was pissed.

"Language, Renesmee." My father said.

"Get the hell out of my head!"

"That's it." I heard Dad say, and he kicked my door open. _Wow it didn't break_. I said to myself.

"One more word out of your month, or head. I will force you into another school and you'll never see Jacob or your friends again. You hear me!"

I bit my lip hard, to stop myself from crying. He never threatened me like this before.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, daddy." I said, softly.

"And you're grounded for three months."

Not bothering to fight back. The only thing I did was nod my head, yes. Without another word, he slammed the door hard leaving me in my room alone.

I thought. _'How did he know?' _Something was off. It was all too perfect. He was there right when I was about to jump. Someone must've told him where I was. Or did he actually hear me plot everything. No, it can't be because then he would've stopped me from riding the motorcycles.

"Alice called. Asking where you were because she wanted you to go shopping with her. So, your father went to you, so you can go with you aunt. I can't believe you did this, Renesmee." I had forgotten my mom was in the room with me. It was because I was too upset, I didn't realize she stayed with me. "I'm sorry, Mom." _Ugh! I hate Alice. Her and her dumb shopping. It's her fault I got caught._

"I heard you, Renesmee!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"Mom, can you please shield my thoughts from Dad. Its really getting annoying."

"No, Renesmee. Now, go downstairs and eat."

"Fine." Shocked as I was. Mom finally decided to not shield me this time.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

_Sorry for the long wait. I think this chapter was pretty good. Since I haven't updated in a while. And for that I apologize, now that I'm in Christmas Break and no school for three weeks I can try to finish up my story and continue on my other story co-written by EdwardLovesBella02. Oh! During this past semester I started handwriting another story it's a Renesmee/Edward story involving Tanya in it and everyone is human. I wrote this at school during my long breaks between classes and its almost complete. I know shocker I wrote it faster than my other stories LOL well that's because I already knew what I had planned. So what do you think, should I put it up here, after I finish the stories I started here?_

_Don't forget to review please. And I'll update faster. But first, I'll update 'Love is Blind' the chapter is almost done :)_


	29. The Unexpected

_Renesmee's POV_

It has barely been about two weeks since I got caught from disobeying my father's orders about cliff diving and the motorcycles. Sadly, my phone was taken away once more, along with my laptop, television, and Jake.

I didn't know what was wrong with me these days, for some reason I liked getting my father mad but hated it whenever I would get in trouble. Ever since my mother said no to not shielding my thoughts I have been avoiding her. All I did was school, then come home, eat, do homework, then went to sleep.

As for Alice, I was too upset to even look at her. I wrote her a letter because I didn't want to face her so I gave Aunt Rose the letter to give to Alice. This is what I wrote:

_Dear Aunt Alice, or shall I say Traitor?:_

_I don't think I'll ever forgive you after what you did. You couldn't wait till I got home to take me shopping but nooooo you had to be selfish and think about yourself. Well get this, I don't want to ever see you again. You were supposed to be the aunt that saved me from getting in trouble, I guess not anymore. Just please. Leave me alone, stop trying to talk to me because I can't even bare to look at you. And tell my father about this letter I'll hate you even more than I already do._

_Bye._

I had sent that letter a week ago, and lately Aunt Alice been giving me my space. Finally! I thought. _I should've told her that sooner._

During lunch on Wednesday, I snuck out the school towards the woods but when I was about to start hunting but too tired. So, I decided to lean on a rock while seating down. I heard Matt's voice. I looked.

"What do you want, Matthew?" He sure looks a lot different now but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Just wondering why you always come to the woods during lunch, you think I haven't noticed. So, why do you come here often?"

"That is none of your business, Matt."

"Why? Hiding something?"

"No."

"Then, tell me."

"I don't have to. You are not my friend, never were. After what you did to me and Sarah I will never see you as a friend. Things would have worked out differently if you stayed out of it causing me to loose a friend?"

"Eh, she was using you anyway. That was why I never liked to her to begin with. I found out that she was pretending to be your friend because your family is rich and she wanted to be popular. Didn't know that? It was obvious."

"You could be making that up."

"Really, think about it. Every time you mentioned Jake she kept trying to convince you that Jake could be cheating on you since you two were going to two different schools. And making up lies that he never loved you and everything. Believe me or not, Nessie. Quite frankly I don't care. I am just happy that you can see me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie, do you hear my heartbeat?"

"No? Just mine…" Then I got it. _Matt is dead! _

"How?"

"I died last night in a plane crash Nessie, but that is not the reason why I am here. I am here because of Kathy. She wanted me to tell you that how could you betray the friendship you had with her. You kept the biggest secret from her."

"Which is, wait why were you in a plane?"

"Because I was moving."

"Oh. So, what secret did I keep from her?"

"You know the secret; I'll give you a hint. Bella gave birth to you when she was human right?"

"Bella is still a human." I lied.

"And Edward is your biological father. He was a vampire when your mother got pregnant. So, that's making you're a half-breed."

_Ew I hated that word. _I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can't believe this! I couldn't tell her! The Volturi would've killed me or her if I did. We have laws Matthew."

"Wake up, Nessie you have to get back to class in time. Oh, and about Jake. I am so luckily I stopped being an asshole towards him and his friend Sam. They're freakin' werewolves!"

I laughed. And woke up. Seeing Kathy in front on me.

"Am I awake?"

"Yes. Lately I have been following you, Nessie."

"Why?"

"Because I always had a feeling you were hiding something from me so I just had to find out, when Matt passed away I told him to give him my message. He has the ability to get in people's dreams but now he is gone permanently, wow I am so thirsty."

I finally looked she had red eyes. But how was this possible I heard her heartbeat stop at the hospital. "How—how is this possible?"

"Well, remember that my parents were in such a hurry to bury me, it was because I was no longer in the hospital right after the doctors found out I was pregnant. Gladly my parents didn't know that I wasn't actually there anymore. So, everything worked out as planned." She smiled.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No, I just want a drink. I heard the venom is painful."

"Kathy please. Don't do this." I started to cry. "I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I really wanted to. You have to trust me."

"Why, you lied to me all these years we hung out." She was fast. Lunging towards me. I fell to the ground her on top of me. I knew I had to kill her but she was a newborn and stronger than me. But what to kill her with. As I tried to fight back, I felt a crack in my arm. It hurt like hell. Not stopping using all my strength possible I managed to kill her, right before getting her head with one hand she bit me. I screamed the venom was inside me. Though I didn't give up I was able to tear her head off. Barely.

The pain was too much, I didn't know what to do, crying so hard, hitting the tree. I finally figured it out. I had to drink it out. Closing my eyes and putting my mouth on the burning hand that was broken and bitten, I started to suck out the venom till I was almost pain free. Getting Kathy's body, and then throwing it into a nearby fire I scented. Soon after, I ran away towards La Push, but as I was running I bumped into Jake's hard body.

"Ness, what are you doing here—Nessie! Are you okay!?" He barely noticed I was in pain.

"Kathy."

"Kathy? She's dead remember, Nessie."

"No! She wasn't. All this time she a newborn."

"What how?"

"I don't know!" I cried. Holding onto my injured arm.

"Nessie, we need to take you to Carlisle. You are hurt."

"I am fine."

"Don't lie to me, I know your hurt."

"She bit me okay! The venom still tingles but I suck it out."

"What!" Yeah, Jake was pissed. "Nessie, if you hadn't gotten off campus, none of this wouldn't have happened." He continued.

"Look, Jake. I was thirsty and I fell asleep but I think it was Matt who made me sleepy."

"Matt?" He growled.

"Matt is dead, Jake. He got to me in my dream. Don't worry he's gone."

"I am going to call, Edward."

"NO! Don't! He'll get mad at me for going hunting alone to begin with. I am forbidden to go alone, remember."

"I know, but he is probably worrying about you. School was just over and I bet he is still waiting for you to get out of class."

"Jake, please. I am the one in pain here! Its bad enough that Kathy thought I betrayed her. Do you have ice?"

"Ice won't help it, Ness. Your arm is fractured it needs to have a cast."

"Advil?"

"I am taking you to Carlisle. Like it or not." He grabbed my good arm leading me to his car.

"Get your hand off of me!"

"Please Ness. I don't like seeing your hurt."

"Then take me to Emily. She might know what to do."

"Fine."

Luckily Emily knew how to fix me. As I fell asleep in her room from the painkillers she gave me.

_Jake's POV_

I was really worried about Nessie. And more worried since for almost a week there has been a newborn out there. I never once informed the Cullens because this was the tribe's responsibility. When I smelled the scent from what we have been hunting all along I was about to turn and fight but that was when I saw Nessie and let her bumped into me. After explaining me everything, I was stress free since she managed to kill the newborn but sad because my Nessie was hurt.

I left Emily's house, leaving Nessie there asleep knowing she would be safe there since Sam was soon to arrive home.

Entering my house making myself something to eat. Hours later, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jacob, have you seen Renesmee?" It was Edward.

"No, I haven't why?" I lied, protecting Ness from her overprotected father from coming over here within a few seconds.

"She wasn't at school and the only place I can think she would be is with you."

"No, Edward she's not here. Do you want me to look for her?"

"It's okay. Rest Jacob I know there has been a newborn out there on the run—"

"Hey Jacob, Renesmee looks like she's—" Quil started saying while entering the house as Jake was giving him the 'shut up' sign. "What?" he was confused.

"Did I just hear Renesmee's name? Where is she Jacob, don't lie to me?" Edward said, pissed off that I lied to him.

"Edward, you might get upset, I am telling you now."

"What did you do Jacob Black? I am on my way now. You better not run; you know I'll catch you." After hearing him finishing his sentence, hanging up the phone, I ran to Sam's house. Into the room, Nessie was at.

"Sweetheart, wake up. Your Dad is on his way."

She shot up, "You told him!"

"No, blame Quil. Edward called and while on the phone the dumbass said your name. Your father figured it out I was lying to him." I walked towards the door, beginning to lock Nessie inside. "He's almost here."

"Locking the door won't help." I heard her whisper.

"I know, worth a try." Shutting the door. Edward came barging in minutes later.

"Where the hell is my daughter, Jacob? I know she's in here somewhere."

"Edward, please let me explain. I am sorry I lied to you, but I did it for Nessie."

"What are you two hiding from me?"

He seemed to be concentrating on her thoughts somehow but couldn't get anything.

"Can't read her thoughts? Good." I smirked.

Grabbing my shirt I shoved his arms away, but he caught me bringing me closer. Suddenly he was stronger than me. "What did you do to her?" Gritting his teeth.

"Daddy leave him alone!" I hear Nessie screaming through the door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, show yourself this instant!" Edward let go of me.

"You don't have to, Nessie." I yelled.

It was too late he forced the door open.

_Edward's POV_

Upset as I was. For some reason I couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts and it was obvious they were both hiding something. Forcing the door open, I saw my little girl hurt. Immediately noticing the cast she had on her hand. She tried hiding it from me but I looked just in time.

"What happened?" I asked really upset right now.

"Nothing happened, Daddy. Me and Jake were playing doctor. I am his patient."

"Renesmee, now is not the time to be lying to me. The truth." I ordered.

"I was attacked by a newborn, I know I am forbidden to go hunting alone. But it was during lunch, I was going to make it quick. And Kathy was the newborn, Dad. I am sorry. I didn't mean to get hurt." She started crying, I wrapped my arms around her thankful she is alive. "And daddy…"

"Yes?"

"I never knew how painful vampire venom was."

"You were bitten? How did the venom come out?"

"I sucked it out and spit it out of my mouth." She told me. "It was nasty!"

"Now you know why, I tell you never to go alone. I hope you learned your lesson, Renesmee."

"I certainly did, daddy." Hearing her thoughts I can tell she was going to obey this rule from now on. "Let's go home, and have Carlisle look at your arm."

"Okay." From her eyes I can see she was still in pain. When we went outside I carried Nessie in my arms, and took her straight to Carlisle.

When I waited in the living room with Alice and Jasper there. Alice seemed to be hiding something from me.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Nothing. Just worried about Nessie."

"Alice, I know she sent you a letter. What did the letter say?" I asked. She didn't say anything but gave me the letter. I read it and well I can see Nessie was pretty upset.

"She'll forgive you eventually, Alice. You will always be her favorite aunt like you're my favorite sister."

"I don't know, Edward. She's right though."

"No, she is not. Alice, you think of others first then yourself. I'll talk to her."

"Forget it, Edward."

"Aunt Alice?" I heard Nessie's voice so low. "Nessie is calling you, Alice."

"No, she's not."

"_Tell her I am sorry about the letter."_ Nessie said in her thoughts.

"She's really sorry, Alice."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but its not working." Alice said.

"Alice, Nessie is calling you." Carlisle said coming out of the room. With that Alice's face lit up and went to Nessie's side at once.

**Sorry all for the long wait. Yeah i know lots of twists and turns. But i am actually running out of ideas for this story and rebellious things for Nessie. So soon this story will end. If you guys give me ideas I'll gladly use them and give you credit :) Also very sorry that i did something unexpected but yeah i kinda knew all along that Kathy would turn against Nessie.**

**

* * *

**

Please Review

**hopefully i'll reached 100 reviews x_x (fingers crossed)**


	30. The Killer

_AN: Well I gotta say I was kind of disappointed when I only got one review by one of my best reviewers and later two another. Yet, not 100 reviews like I hoped for. As I was beginning to write the next chapter, getting ready to post it up, I had no reviews. So, for now on I won't update ASAP like I used to. Also, Lady-Fiona89 gave me an excellent idea that I'll more than likely use. It's amazing how she was right on the spot I was heading but not sure if I should do it. So, more rebellious and angst coming. So beware. :)_

_Renesmee's POV_

After Carlisle bandage me up correctly from my broken arm, my father gave me a long talk. I was indeed still grounded from everything, but also told me that I needed to stop avoiding my mother. During his lecture, I spaced in and out.

"Are you even listening to me, Renesmee?"

"No." I accidently said. I meant to say, yes.

"You know what." He sighed, "Just go to your room. We will talk about this later."

"I am sorry, Dad. It's just that I can't believe Kathy tried killing me. She was so upset."

"Listen Renesmee, the thing about newborns, all their humanity is gone once they are turned. It takes awhile to get it back. Thankfully Bella didn't go through this, she was still the same Bella as her human self."

"Great you had to bring mother into this."

"None of that go talk to her."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I am not asking. I am telling you."

"And I am telling you, no."

"Renesmee, Bella can't always shield your thoughts when ever you want to. It doesn't work that way. She is your mother, not your friend."

"Look, _Dad_. I don't think I have any real friends, none of them know about me being a half vampire. I should've let Kathy killed me when she had the chance. Would have made everyone's lives a lot easier."

This comment made my father mad. I know it did. Since he growled at me. "Don't you _ever_ say that again, Renesmee Carlie. You have every right to live; you are just an average teenager with vampire genes."

"No, I am not! I hate being a human—vampire— I hate everything. I want to be _normal _for a change."

My father sighed. "Renesmee, you _are_ normal, if you come to think about it, you do everything a human can do: eat, sleep, and show emotions. Along with our traits."

"But daddy…"

"Enough. Just go to your room and finish off your homework you haven't completed."

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration. _"I hate you, Daddy." _I said in my thoughts while walking up the stairs. Why couldn't he understand my point of view on how I feel? I don't belong in this world.

Minutes later. As I pretended doing my homework.

"Renesmee, your mother and I are going to go hunting. Alice will be here soon to babysit you."

"Whatever Dad."

He didn't bother to say anything back, and left. Finally home alone only for a few minutes. Good. I really needed it right now. With nothing to do, I decided to take my chance now for my escape to my friend's house. Alice still had problems on seeing my future which was a good thing.

"Nessie? What's going on, what are you doing out so late?" Ashlee asked.

"I made a run for it. Grounded remember." I said, after Ashlee motioned me inside her home. "I have a feeling my parents won't know where I am, when they get home. For that they'll be furious with me."

"Do they always go out so late? I mean, yeah your Dad is a doctor, but—"

_Crap, for a second there I was like no he's not, but she thinks Carlisle is my Dad. _"Yeah, I know what you mean. But it's a habit for them. Don't ask. I hate keeping secrets from you to begin with." _Did I just say that out loud, what the heck is wrong with me!_

"What secret?"

"Did I say secrets? I meant— fine I have a couple of secrets that I can't tell you. But promise me you won't tell. Got it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, as a sign that she couldn't believe I had secrets from her.

"You see, well…look I can't tell you okay."

"Why not, _Renesmee _we are best friends. Or at least we were. Since best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Please Ashlee, don't be like that. I want to tell you, believe me I do, but I can't. They'll be consequences if I do."

"What consequences? The worst that can happen is, loosing me as a friend."

"Its worse than that. They'll k—"

"_NESSIE CARLIE WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT TELL HER_!" My thoughts screamed at me. Yet, sounded like Jake's voice. But then I heard bagging on Ashlee's front door. She opened the door, showing my favorite person in the whole world.

"Jake? How did you know I was here?"

"I was following you, and heard what you were about to say, I needed to stop you."

"What the hell is going on!" Ashlee demanded.

"She can't tell you, Ashlee. And I am taking Nessie Carlie with me before she does something she's going to regret." He told her while grabbing a hold of my hand, then pulling me with him.

"Jake?" I pulled away, "Did you just yell at me in my thoughts?" I asked confused.

He looked at Ashlee to see if she heard what I said, but it looked like she didn't. "Yes, I did."

"How?"

"Our imprint is that strong." He admitted.

"What's imprint?" Ashlee asked. _Great, she heard that part. _

"Imprint means love at first sight in Quileute. Didn't Nessie tell you I fell in love with her when I first met her?" Jake told her, which was kind of the truth.

"Yeah, she did. But what I want to know is this big secret you obviously know are keeping from me."

"I have to tell her Jake."

"Ness, they'll kill her if they found out she knows." He whispered so low only I can barely hear.

"Charlie knows and he's still alive." I whispered back.

"Its too risky, and we are lucky he is still alive."

I sighed and turned around to face her. "I am a half vampire and I am actually 8 years old." Jake angrily walked away from, cursing to himself.

"What! Is that some sick joke, Nessie?" Ashlee told me.

"No, I am telling you the truth, its been killing me for days, Ashlee. Jake is actually a—"

"Don't say it, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, or I swear I'll hurt you myself before your parents get the chance to do it themselves."

"Shut up, Jake! I don't care, anymore. You don't believe me, do you Ash?"

"No, honestly I don't. I think this is some stupid prank your trying to pull to scare me. Well guess what its not working. I knew it, Sarah was right about you. All you want is have all the attention to yourself. Now, get out of my house. You are no longer welcomed here."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Promise me, you'll never tell anybody what happened between us."

"I am telling the whole school what kind of person you really are. A joke. No wonder why your birth parents gave you up. And I don't blame them." She smiled. _What the heck! Where did that come from? What a freaking two face!_

It happened so fast. I lunged at her with my fist ready to punch her right in the face. Luckily her parents weren't home. "You bitch! And for your information my parents didn't give me up." I started fighting her, letting her fight against me.

"Really, then where are your birth parents."

"They are Bella and Edward. Who you think are my brother and sister."

"Wow, you really are a psycho." She got on top of me.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe this will make you believe me." I grabbed her arm hard and started showing her the day my mother gave birth to me, and seeing her name me, _Renesmee Carlie Cullen._ Hearing her gasp I knew she was seeing it. I pulled away pushing her off me.

"Now you know the truth."

"What did you do to me, Renesmee?"

"I just showed you my memory."

"You are in so much trouble, Nessie Carlie Cullen." Jake warned me.

"Do you believe me?" I asked her ignoring Jake.

"I am calling the police, throwing you in jail. Your family are murders!"

"Oh, you just did not say that." I reached for her neck. "Just be glad I am not venomous, but I am stronger than you. The venom hurts like a pain, trust me I know." I bit on her hard, but stupid Jake had to grab me and pull me away.

"Leave me alone, Jacob! She needs to die! I rather do it than let the Volturi kill her. You and I both know they'll torture her to death." He sighed and let me go. _Finally!_

"Who are the Volturi?" She asked backing away from me.

"Volturi are, well lets just say you don't want to _ever_ meet them. Once you find out about the vampire world, they kill you or make you become one of them. Now you know why I didn't tell you my secret." I told her and grabbed her tight. Drinking her blood slowly and fast towards the end.

Suddenly I felt so much stronger but as I was done I needed to throw up. "Do something with her body, Jake. They can't find her here. Not like this."

"Nessie…y—you killed a human."

"I know Jake, I know! Don't remind me!" I started crying, going straight at Jake fighting him. "Why didn't you stop me? Why! I hate you! I hate you, Jacob Black! My parents are going to kill me."

"Stop it, Nessie. Please it's done, you had too. Or she would've died a painful death."

"Your right."

"Your eyes…" He said after picking my chin up to look at him. "They are dark, like pitch black. Your parents are going to be sooo pissed."

"Yes, we are." I heard my father growled, seeing him inside the house not far from me.

_Ooooohhhh cliff hanger. Yeah I did it on purpose so what! Yup I know another twist. Just trying to turn this story in another direction. Tell me if you like it or not please. And what do you think Edward is going to do. _

_Please Review :)_


	31. Threats And Jail?

_Renesmee's POV_

_Recap:_

"_Your eyes…" He said after picking my chin up to look at him. "They are dark, like pitch black. Your parents are going to be sooo pissed."_

"_Yes, we are." I heard my father growled, seeing him inside the house not far from me. _

Reacting fast, I got up from the ground and ran out of the house as fast as I could. Knowing my father can catch me within a second, I had to try. Thankfully the door was open, so I just sprinted my way out.

By the time I reached the woods, firm hands gripped me tightly stopping me from going anywhere and spinning me to face my worst nightmare.

"Don't hurt me please." I begged to father.

He ignored it, "H_ave you lost your mind, Renesmee Carlie. This is by far the worst you ever done. Give me one good reason I should let you live right now!" _He yelled at me.

My crying was uncontrollable but I had to answer, "Because I am your daughter and Mom will never forgive you for hurting me."

His hands got tighter around my arms, it was beginning to hurt. "I don't know about that. Drinking human blood is FORBIDDEN Renesmee—"

"So is killing someone, Dad! I know!"

"Don't talk. And _do not_ interrupt me," he shook me hard and continued, "you are lucky she was already dying of cancer but that is no excuse. And don't you _ever_ run away from me Renesmee. You hear me. You and I both know I'll catch you."

"Dad, stop! You're hurting me." Crying as I tried to get away.

"Edward…let her go." I heard my mother's voice ordered.

"No, she'll run again. Don't want that to happen again." He told her, holding me with one hand now but till too tight on me.

"You're hurting her, Edward. Let her go."

"_I promise I won't run._" I told him in my head begging.

"I don't trust you. Now let's go home, we are going to have a serious talk."

"_Your hand is too tight, Dad. Please let me go_!" I cried.

He loosened up a little, but it was still hurting me.

After getting inside our home, he practically tossed me towards the couch, "Stay there, and don't even think of going to your room." And walked away from me.

Seeing my parents walk to the kitchen, I knew they were talking about what punishment they should give me. Honestly I have no clue what it could possibly be since I crossed the line. I knew I did.

Getting the phone I needed to talk to Jake.

"Put the phone down, Renesmee." I heard my father ordered.

'Damn it' I muttered under my breath.

"Language, you are only adding more to your punishment. Now be quiet. I don't want to hear you."

_Bella's POV _

I knew Renesmee was in deep trouble. I have never seen Edward this upset before. This doesn't compare how upset he was when I went sneaking off to Jake's house at times, not even close. Or when he forcefully kissed me one time.

I let my shield go, '_Edward…calm down. It was just a mistake,' _he glared at me through narrow eyes when I said the word mistake.

"Bella you know that wasn't a mistake. She had control over herself and she just _killed_ her best friend. Killing people is strictly forbidden in the Cullen household and you know it. She's lucky the _werewolves _aren't going to hunt her down and kill her. You know how dead set they are on the Treaty."

"You've got to be kidding me! Edward, the treaty broke a long time ago, or must I remind you. Jacob told me about the vampires, I figured out he was a werewolf after trying to get it out of me. AND you turned me into a vampire yourself. So, _don't_ talk to me about the Treaty. Because there—"

"RENSEMEE! I thought I told you no sound from you." Quick Pause. "Don't be a smart mouth."

This made me frustrated he didn't even let me finish. I growled. "Stop it, Edward." I put my shield to Renesmee instead. This was getting out of hand. "Listen to me, I am going to give her the punishment and you go hunt with Emmett and Jasper."

"No. I am _not_ leaving her sight, Isabella."

"Well then I am not leaving you alone with her, since I don't trust your temper."

"Some trust you have, would I ever hurt Renesmee?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you did earlier and you didn't seem to notice it. Oh and no touching her either, I am warning Edward Anthony _Masen _Cullen if you want to keep your arms I suggest you keep your hands off." I ordered.

"You are not a newborn anymore." He said softly I knew he meant to say it to himself.

"Try me." I threatened and walked away from him.

"Nessie…sweetheart." I called out as I sat down on the couch beside her.

"I am so so so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to, I just I snapped and—"

"No need to explain, but you have to understand what you did was wrong and we have to punish you."

"And that is…" Nessie asked.

"Jail." Edward said.

"What! Mom, please don't tell me that's true. I know I killed my friend but why send me there, they execute murders!"

"Only in some states." Edward told her.

"Shut. Up. Edward." I told him.

Seeing as Renesmee was starting to have a panic attack. "Breath, Renesmee. That is technically true."

"What- what you mean. You are agreeing to send me off to that awful place!" She yelled.

"No, think about it as a house arrest, you may not leave this house whenever you want. You'll be home-schooled for the rest of the school year. So, that means you can't hunt, you'll live off human food for a while and visiting hours will only be two hours long with the exceptions of weekends Jake can stay all day if he wants…"

"Does that include Fridays?" Asked Renesmee.

"Yes. So, I suggest you don't abuse this punishment because it'll be longer if you do. Understood?"

She nodded her head. "How long is my 'house arrest'?"

"Five months." Edward answered.

"Your house arrest will be over when school starts in the Fall."

"There's goes my summer vacation." She said intentionally to herself about to start crying once again.

"And Renesmee…must I inform you. I already put bars on your window so there will be no sneaking out through your window at night." Edward continued.

"_I told you to take those off, Edward." _I let my shield go for a quick second to tell him what I needed to say.

"Go to bed, Renesmee." Edward ordered her, nodding his head towards her room.

"Good night, Mom…Dad." And disappeared to her room.

"Edward take the bars off her window."

"I'll leave it on for a whole week, and then I'll take them off."

"Fine."

_**A/N: So what did you think of the punishment? Do you think Renesmee will start behaving after this punishment over for a change? Let me know what you think :)**_


	32. Confused

_Renesmee's POV_

_**First Day:**_

After receiving my punishment I got a call from Jake telling me that he won't be able to come visit me for a while since the Pack was upset about what I did and decided that for my punishment I couldn't see Jake for a few weeks. This hurt me because now I was going to be all alone in this house for a few months. Besides my parents watching my every move.

_**2**__**nd**__** Week:**_

Being home-schooled was harder than before. I used to love it since my teacher Grandpa Carlisle, would go a steady pace. Now everything was about triple the work. I guess my parents, mainly my father told him to not go easy on me anymore. Things were different now, instead of having breaks in between Math, Science, History, and English, it was now one after another. My father monitored me through whole thing. Was he still mad at me? Yes. I know he is because one clue gave it away. I still had bars on my bedroom window.

Things were getting boring and suddenly I started dazing off during my grandfather's lecture about balancing chemical equations.

"Renesmee, focus." Carlisle called for my attention.

"I'm sorry, I just—can I have a break please?"

"We are almost finish, can you please tell you the rules into balancing equations?"

"Um…" I knew this one, I've read it before, and why couldn't I remember? "I don't know."

"Do I need to explain again?" He asked.

"No…I understand it." I lied.

"Okay, finish this worksheet and then you're done for the day." He handed me my assignment that had 25 questions on balancing equations. Great, it's going to take me the rest of the day to figure this out. When I left to do home-schooling my school hadn't gone over this section yet. "When you are done, hand it over to your father and he'll check it for you." Then, Carlisle left me alone with my father in the room with me.

I was too scared to ask my father how to do it. _Well I guess I'll just guess them all then_. I told myself in my head. I paused, _wait was I suppose to name what chemical reaction it made if you balance them out_?

My father move and sat next to me, "No, Renesmee. You are not doing that step yet, do you me to need help?"

"No, I am fine." I told him. "May I use the book?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He offered.

I went to the shelf to get my Chemistry book and looked for the chapter about Balancing Chemical Equations. When I found it, the doorbell rang. Nobody in my family ever rang the doorbell, so I looked at my father to see if he'll tell me who it was.

"It's Lisa-Marie, she wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"Go answer the door and you'll find out soon enough."

_Thanks Mind Reader. _I commented in my head and opened the door. "Hey, Lisa-Marie! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still here or something since you won't answer any of my phone calls, _and_ haven't been showing up to school. The second day you were missing I barely noticed the teachers skipped your name on roll call, like they knew you left or something."

"I am being home-schooled now."

"What? Why? I thought you hated home-school."

"The only thing I didn't like about home-school was no friends, but now I really hate it because now it is going a faster pace. I think I am failing home-school."

"How is that possible?" She joked. "Shouldn't it be really easy?"

"Yeah, right! It is _not_ easy, more difficult actually."

"So, did you hear about what happened with Ashlee?"

"No. What happened?" I acted as if I didn't know. I wanted to know what the story everyone was told.

"Weird I thought you knew, it probably explains why suddenly you left like you knew or something."

"They say she committed suicide because she wanted to die quicker since she had cancer. Did you know she had cancer?"

"No, I didn't. She never told me."

"She left a note, explaining how she couldn't handle it anymore and her love for everyone."

I looked up at her, there was no note. How could it be, I was the one that killed her, unexpectedly.

_Alice wrote the note._ I heard someone whisper so quickly and low I barely heard it. It was my father who said it.

"Lisa-Marie I am sorry, but right now is not a good time. Renesmee is currently on schedule right now." Edward said.

"What do you mean, on schedule?"

"This is her school hours. And she's not finished with her assignment she needs to get done."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Nessie." Lisa-Marie apologized.

"It's okay. My father ordered my brother to make sure I finish it before he gets back from the hospital." I shrugged.

"Well, call me then."

"Can't. Grounded again."

"How long?"

"Few months."

"That long?"

"Yeah, I did something that was completely irresponsible."

"Oh well, then when you get the chance then. Bye." And waved off.

I turned. "Do I have to finish it now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How about I do it for homework?"

"I'll help you, Renesmee."

"Okay."

_**1**__**st**__** Month:**_

Jake still hadn't visited me or called me. So, I guess they were still upset. And I really wanted to hunt so badly. This was the first day my father actually left me alone for the first time but of course my mother was here. He could only take so much without hunting. I knew he'd hunt while I was asleep but that was rare. I wanted to see Jake so badly, but I knew I was ordered not too.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"May I please go hunting?"

"Renesmee, you know you are not allowed to for a few months."

"But what if I forget how to hunt or loose my strength?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that. I am half and half. You're a full vampire, Mom."

"Let me ask your father, then."

"Mom! You know he is going to say no."

"I know. Which is why I am telling you no."

I stomped my foot on the ground. "Please, Mom!" I begged.

My mother reached for her cell phone. _That is just great. Once she calls him he'll come rushing over here._

"Edward, I am going to take Renesmee to hunt real quick, only few minutes. We'll be near-by the house close to La Push… I know we told her, but she had me thinking. What if she forgets how to hunt or defend herself… okay Edward. It'll only be a few minutes I'll call you when we get home…I love you."

She looked at me. "He said only fifteen minutes."

"That's good enough for me." I told her. Getting my jacket and went towards La Push, I started to hunt quickly still in hearing range for my mom while she hunted quickly herself. With five minutes left, I stopped.

There were two people a few yards from me, I could barely see them. They looked like they were making out, quickly looking away. _Gross. Get a room. _I told myself. A deer passed by me, _oh goody!_ I went after it. Yummy. Finally, some animal blood. When I turned again I noticed I was closer to the couple and for the first time I actually saw who it was.

My heart sped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tears started rolling down my eyes and I ran, beginning to look for my mom as I heard her yell my name. She heard my heart. It made her concerned. And he finally looked up and saw me at the sound of it.

"Nessie?"

_**A/N: Awww I am so sorry! I just had to do a reference to a show I love. Whoever finds out what show I am talking about will get a sneak peak of the next chapter :)**_


	33. Explained

_Renesmee's POV_

"Nessie?"

I ignored him. Running away from him, my mom found me. "Ness, what happened?"

It hurt too much. I couldn't explain it.

"Nessie, I can explain." Jake caught up, with his pants back on.

"No, leave me alone, Jake!" I threw him the promise bracelet he given me when I was a born. "Stay away from me, I hate you!"

"Jacob, what is going on?" Mom asked.

"I—I—I" He didn't know how to begin. "May I talk to Nessie alone? Please."

"My name is Renesmee. Don't you ever talk to me again. I should have known, I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You are not stupid, Nessie."

I ignored him. "I want to go home, Mom. Now."

I started to walk away but Jake's hands got my arm. "Nessie. Please. Let me explain."

"I think you should let go of my daughter, Jacob." Dad's voice ordered. I knew he would start running over here when Mom called him.

"Edward, just let me explain. She needs to know what happened."

"No, there is no excused for what you did." Punch. "That's for breaking my daughter's heart. Now, get off my part of the land and stay on yours." He ordered him. "I am giving you fifteen seconds to run Jacob." And with that he left.

I didn't want to move, nor did I want to talk. I stood there motionless. I felt my father pick me up and carry me home. I was aware of that and my surroundings. After what felt like few hours, I finally let go and started crying. Tearing all the pictures of Jake and me, the letters we exchanged from the times when I was grounded, and throwing the gifts he given me through the years into the trash and lit up a match burning everything. I didn't want anything to deal with him. I lost my best friends. To make it worst I lost two best friends this time, Leah and Jake. How could they do this to me?

While watching everything dissolve in the fire, I came to realize I can't trust anyone. I should've never gone to public school. Everything would have been a whole lot better since I began getting in trouble a few years into school. I thought everything was okay, since they never got in trouble or anything. But, boy was I wrong. There were always consequences with everything I did wrong. I guess I learned it the hard way. Everyone in my family should know by now that I will no longer go by Nessie. Since that was the name _he _given me. Not my mother and father.

_**2**__**nd**__** Month:**_

I continued my work for home-school, quicker this time. Managing to stay on track and possibly end my sophomore year quicker than everyone else did was now easier for me. Was I still heartbroken? Yes. But I didn't let it stop me. The backstabber tried calling a few times but I ignored her. _He_ even tried talking to me over the phone but my father didn't let it happen. And I was grateful because I meant it when I said that I never wanted to talk to him again.

_**3rd Month:**_

Did I ever mention I hate werewolves? Well actually I didn't at first but after everything that happen. I do now. Plus, imprinting was now nothing to me. I mean come on, it makes sense. All the imprints were of Quileute blood. I have no Indian blood in me, just Italian. I am not sure what my father was but it didn't count because he was a vampire when he and mother made me.

_**4th Month:**_

Finally, home-school work is done. I finished two weeks early which was good. Even though I was finished I asked Carlisle if I can start my junior section early and that I wanted to continue being home-schooled.

"Are you sure, Renesmee?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, public school is a bad influence on me." I joked. "If you know what I mean." I winked with my right eye.

"That is part true, but don't you want to see Lisa-Marie again?"

"I don't think I can trust anyone, Dad. I barely can even trust my own family."

"Okay. Well then, I'll tell Carlisle to start you on your next level, you can pace yourself. Okay, sweetheart. There is no hurry."

"I know." I smiled.

I was barely getting over it. My heart still needed some healing.

Then it started shattering when I saw someone near by the house heading over here. "Dad?"

"I know. I'll take care of it." He opened the door. "Jacob, I told you to—"

"That wasn't me, Edward." Jacob interrupted my father.

"Like hell it wasn't. Renesmee, go to your room, I'll handle this."

_Jacob's POV_

Seeing Nessie heartbroken made me wonder what the hell did they do to her. I needed to explain to Edward everything but obviously I was the bad guy here. _How long was I gone? _I asked in my head. That was a stupid question. So I decided to let Edward in my head.

"Just go through my memories, Edward."

"What? I know exactly what you are thinking about."

"Well then you'll know that _wasn't _me. What ever _they _did that made you think was me, wasn't. I have been looked up in some kind underground place. If I was able to transform I would've informed Sam where _exactly _I was. But I myself didn't know where I was."

"Go on."

"That day when Nessie killed Ashlee, I was being followed by two vampires. Some part of me told to stay in human form because there were humans around and by the time I got to a corner they trapped me. Still can't believe those stupid newborns are strong but two against one. Here's the catch. It was Sarah and Brie. Nessie's so called friends. I don't know how it happened but suddenly Sarah turned to Nessie's body and convinced me to follow them. I know I am stupid but there was something about them. I couldn't break away from them. Everything they told me to do, there was no way to disobeyed them. Their gift is they can shape shift to anyone and have a scent _exactly _which is probably why you think it was me that hurt Ness, whatever they did."

"I sensed something off, but then I was too upset since it broke Renesmee's heart." Edward said.

"Do you believe me now?"

"That probably explains why the long absence soon after Ness was grounded. No returning her calls."

"You of all people should know I would never avoid her. That should have given you a hint that something was off."

"Try explaining that to her, I don't think she'll believe you."

"May I ask, what did they do?"

"You and Leah were having sex in the forest and Ness was hunting catching you two together."

"Okay first off. Leah! I mean, come on. That's like having sex with my sister! That is just sick."

"Yeah, I was surprised after seeing it in her head. I never thought that would ever happen."

"And it won't." I told Edward.

"It better not. You are lucky I didn't rip your throat out."

"You should have when you saw the fake Jacob having sex with the fake Leah, at least they would have shifted back to there selves. Then you would know that wasn't me. Plus, even I know that wasn't Leah because she would never do that."

"True. I am really sorry, Jacob."

"Wow. An apology? That's a first."

"You know yourself it is not the first."

"I need to see, Nessie."

"She doesn't go by Nessie anymore."

"Because of what happened?"

"Yes and everything she had that reminded her of you, she burned it."

"Even the promise ring?" I was hurt.

"That was thrown at fake Jacob at the forest."

"Where? I'll go look for it."

"Near La Push on the south side. Good luck. I am not sure you'll find it."

"Oh I'll find it. Be right back. Please, explain to Ness what really happen."

"I'll try. Odds are she won't believe me."

"I know I have that feeling myself. Damn I am so grateful I killed those _bloodsuckers._"

"How?"

"Sam saw fake Leah and noticed it right away and nothing can get past him, so he managed to get it out of her to where I was. So, the whole pack found me, and I told them to let me kill them because I had a gut feeling that they hurt Nessie's feelings."

"Let me guess, Sam knew you were missing?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll talk to Renesmee till you find the promise ring."

"Okay." Then I sprinted off.

_Renesmee's POV_

What was taking him so long? They've been talking over ten minutes already. Of course I wasn't in hearing rage so I didn't know what they were talking about. Finally I saw him sprinted off as my father closed the door.

"Renesmee, can you come down here for a minute?" Dad called out.

"What was taking so long? You two talked forever." I complained walking down the stairs.

"Nessie, we need to talk." I gasped. How dare he call me that he knew I don't go by that name anymore!

"I am sorry Renesmee, hearing it come out of Jacob's head too much stuck with me." He admitted.

"Fine. I'll let it slide. But what was taking so long?"

"He was explaining to me what really happened."

"You are going to take his side, aren't you?" I couldn't believe it, after what he did to me.

"He didn't do anything to you, technically."

"Unbelievable! I don't want to hear it. I can't believe he has some nerve to lie like that."

"Jacob was telling me the truth. I saw it in his head."

"Keep covering for him, Dad. I am going to my room."

"He is going to come back, so heads up."

"What!" I spin back around to face my father. "Why are you letting him back into the house?"

"So, he can explain himself."

"Then, I am not going to listen to his lies he has to tell me." Then, I went up to my room.

_Hours later:_

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

I knew who it was.

Jacob…

_Jacob's POV__ : (I think its better I go back to his POV since it'll make more sense.)_

It may have taken me two hours to find the ring even though it's big enough for a bracelet. We still called it 'promise ring'. I rushed over to the Cullens house. Explaining to Nessie is going to be hard work. Why did she have to be stubborn? Right, she took after Bella. And adding Edward's stubbornness makes her very stubborn.

I knocked on the door four times even though I knew they can tell I was arriving. I only did it so Nessie can know I was here. Edward opened the door.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you?"

"She thinks I am covering for you."

"Well, I guess it is my turn to convince her. May I talk to her in her room?"

"Go ahead. Be prepared for some yelling." Edward informed me.

"That I know."

I went upstairs to her room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Nessie asked.

"Jake."

"Go away."

I sighed and opened the door. Guess she forgot to lock the door. "Renesmee, please. Let me explain."

"No, now get out of my room. You are lucky I can't lock my door since I am still grounded."

"I am not going anywhere, till you hear me out."

"Fine, lets hear what lies you have to tell me."

After explaining to her everything I told Edward earlier I added, "And that's the truth."

"I can't believe you'd come up with the dumbest story ever."

"Really? Then, explain to me this, where are Sarah and Brie?"

"How would I know? I haven't been to public school for about four months. And I don't care about them anyway. They are nothing to me." She told me.

How was I was going to explain to Renesmee that I would never do something like that to hurt her. I rather die then let me hurt her.

_Edward, may I kiss her. I think this is the only way._

"She'll fight you off." I heard Edward say so low I know Nessie had a hard time figuring out what he said. Since the door was still open.

_I know but I have to try. She needs to understand that I am here only for her. No one else._

"Don't force her too much." I knew he meant don't hurt her.

"What are you and my Dad talking about? Only I can talk to him like what you are doing right now." She asked and was disappointed that I was having a private conversation with her Dad. I knew this was a father-daughter thing.

"Nothing."

"See your lying to me again—." She told me, but I interrupted her with me bringing her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her, thinking of giving her a long, thoughtful kiss. I know Edward only allowed so much, so I had to make it worth it.

As soon as my lips touched hers she started to push me away, I couldn't let this happen. I brought her closer to me, "Please, Nessie. Stop fighting me." I whispered to her. Cupping her face, I felt her tears on my fingertips and with time she finally started to kiss me back.

Her kisses where soft but hesitant, I could tell she wasn't sure what to do. Slowly, she began to get closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. When I broke away from her, I whispered, "I am really sorry I stayed away from you so long. There was no way of getting out of there. I hated not seeing you everyday." She had her forehead on mine. Still she didn't look at me in the eyes. It seemed like she was avoiding them. "May I call you, My Nessie?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and kissed me long and passionately back. This time she was sure she wanted this. This time she broke away, "I want proof, Jake. How would I know your lying or not?"

"You can ask, Sam and the rest of the pack. They'll tell you the same story."

"You know what? I believe you. If my Dad knows you're telling me the truth. Then you are telling me the truth."

"I found something you might want back. Edward told me where to look. I have to say it took me hours to find it."

"What is it?" Nessie asked.

I showed her the promise ring. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you, Jake."

"I love you, Nessie. With all my heart, don't forget that okay."

"I won't. You mean everything to me. It hurt not having you in my life. It makes sense now, Sam would never order you away from me right? Because he himself knows how hard it is to stay away from the person you imprinted on?"

"That is correct."

"I am so stupid."

"No. You are not. Just…stubborn." I really didn't have a better word to explain what she is but she sure was stubborn.

_Renesmee's POV_

I smiled at him. I sure was stubborn like my parents.

"Well…Good thing it's the weekend, you can stay here all day if you want."

"Oh yeah? What _is _your punishment exactly?"

"House Arrest, I am only limited to do a small amount of hunting, home-school, visiting hours during the weekend is two hours all day on weekends. Plus, can't leave this house unless it deals with hunting."

"For how long?"

"Six months. It's barely been four."

"Damn. I guess they were really pissed off about what you did."

"Pretty much, my father and I didn't start talking till three months ago. I guess you can say I was scared of him." I joked. I wished I never burned away our memories we had.

"What's wrong?" Jake noticed it.

"I-I-I can't believe I burn all the pictures we had together, I was just so hurt." I started crying.

He hugged me, "Its okay, Nessie. My memories with you are unforgettable. Besides, I have pictures of you at my house. Remember I kept the doubles."

Laugh. "I forgot about that."

Then, he kissed me.

_**5th Month:**_

Finally, my life is going great. Jake visited me all the time. I took a month break off school work before I can get started on my junior level. Plus, things weren't so boring around the house anymore. There was always something to do now. Too bad I couldn't go shopping with Alice because I sure miss her company. The thing is, Alice is very clever, and she actually brought the mall to me. How was that possible? Well, she bought things she knew I'd like and I tried them on as if I were doing it at the mall. Which was pretty funny.

_**Final Month/Last Day:**_

Today I jumped up and down too ecstatic to calm down. This is the last day of my house arrest. _I wish I was on house arrest all the time. Wait! No, daddy I don't!_ I heard him laughed downstairs. He was talking downstairs with my Mom, Alice and Jasper. Before going downstairs I checked myself on the mirror. I sure look overexcited. _Calm down, Nessie._ I told myself.

Downstairs I went.

"Looking overexcited there, Nessie." Jasper commented.

"Sorry, can't help it." I smiled.

"I have something to ask you, Nessie."

"Sure, what's up Dad?"

"Do you still want to be home-schooled or public school?"

"Home-school. I didn't realize how much I miss being home then always getting in trouble."

"Well then, Jacob asked if he can take you to the movies, and I gave him the permission to take you today."

"Did I miss something? I thought I am on house arrest."

"Not anymore."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tightly. "First thing I want to do is go outside, let's go hunting, Dad." I made him follow me, as I still held him by the arm.

After this experience I never, not once got in trouble again. Sure, there were times when it was minor but this made me realized everything I did was stupid and childish. And of course, disrespectful of me.

_**A/N: Longest chapter ever. One more chapter to go…It'll be a few years later though. Maybe about ten years.**_


	34. End of My Rebellious Life

**Ten Years Later**

_Renesmee's POV_

It has been ten years since I last went to a public school. I hated always being grounded and I blamed public school for that. Now that I am finally 18 years old, I can make my own choices and not have to listen to my parents all the time. As I was growing up I learned that every one goes through a rebellious phase at one point or another. Some are longer than others, while most just do it to annoy their parents. In my case, I thought it was fun doing things behind their backs and liked pushing my father's button until my punishment where I was on house arrest for a while.

After my punishment, I lost contact with everyone I knew. It was like the Cullens went missing in Washington and couldn't be found. Well, we did move out of state. Plus, my friends constantly kept texting or calling me. I ignored all their calls because it was time to start a new life something that needed to be done. In order to do that, everyone I met at Forks never existed, it was hard at first but my father kept telling me that it'll get easier with time. I believed him.

My grandfather told my family that we'll be moving back to Washington, but will be attending school at Sequim High School. I had ask why not Forks, he told me it was still too risky so I let it go.

Back in Washington, it has been a while since I've been here and this time I decided to attend school with my family and play a younger role than they wanted me to be. I acted as if I was a freshman instead of a sophomore. My Mom, Dad, and Alice were sophomores while Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were juniors. One reason why I did this was because I didn't want to have the same class as anyone in my family.

It has been a while since I've seen Jake. We grew closer to each other after the incident that almost broke us apart. He gave me another promise ring signifying that someday we will get married and hopefully will have kids of our own. I told him I wasn't ready to be married and wanted to spend my life like a normal teenager meaning grow up like one. And not getting married at an early age. The last I've seen him was a week ago since he was still living in La Push, and in charge of the pack he couldn't abandon them so we made a compromise. He can visit me whenever he gets the chance and hopefully it won't interfere with what he has to do to keep his people safe.

After finding out that I was moving back to Washington I couldn't wait to call and tell Jake. He called everyone for a welcome back get together for the Cullens. My grandfather Charlie knew about us being vampires and was okay with it. The pack was now a family to us now since Jake was in my life. So, we all spend the day together catching up on things that has been going on lately.

_Present Day: _

Today was my first day at a new school, in Sequim High and everyone was really nice. Some didn't believe me that I was related to the Cullens because I had brown eyes. Well, at least I won't be compared to them which is a good thing for me.

My first class went well, second period was okay, third was extremely boring the teacher had absolutely no work to do in class. Since third period made me sleepy, I avoided looking at the teacher and just put my slip on the table. Hearing the teacher walk into the class, picking up the paper I left on the table. She called my name: "Renesmee Masen?" My head popped up, she said my name perfectly clear, and most teachers always had trouble pronouncing my name. Oh, did I mention I use my father's human name for the past two years.

"Yes, Ms…ummm…" I was trying to be polite but I didn't know her name. Yet, she looked really familiar I just couldn't point out where I saw her from. "I'm sorry, mam I don't know your name." I felt bad.

"My name is Mrs. Lisa M. Geller. So, Renesmee…would you like to tell the class about yourself or skip the introduction?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"I would like to skip the introduction please." I told her.

"Very well, then." She started handing out the assignments to everyone and majority of the time I was watching her from the corner of my eye. Trying to remember who she is really is. Then, I figured it out; she was my best friend in Forks High School, looking exactly like Lisa-Marie but only older. But I wanted to make sure, how was I going to do this? From the door, I saw my father making eye contact with me, signally me to come with him. I raised my hand and asked to go the restroom. When I exited the room, I darted to where my father waited in a small hallway in the side and sat down on the bench he was sitting on.

"That's Lisa-Marie, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "She's putting the pieces together in her head. When she saw your name on the slip, she thought you were your daughter because you look exactly the same but a few changes here and there. Plus, put together that you didn't marry Jacob after all since the last name is Masen."

"What are we going to do? What if she finds out that I'm the same Renesmee she met 10 years ago?" I whispered to him.

"She won't, if she does. We might have to move again."

"But I hate moving especially away from Jake."

"I know, and she misses you, Nessie."

"What? Why? We only knew each other for a year and a half."

"Doesn't matter, she felt lonely and thought you were the only true friend she ever had. Lisa-Marie was reliving the time where she couldn't find you when we weren't living in Washington anymore. She wished you'd given her contact information so you guys can stay in contact but gave up three years later."

"Is…Is she happy now? Happy family or anything?"

"Somewhat. She has been married for seven years and they have two kids. One is six his name is Matthew Geller Jr. and their three year old daughter is named after you, Renesmee Carlie Geller. Right now, her marriage isn't going so well though."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks he's having an affair, but he isn't. She's very insecure, and it's hard for her to trust anyone nowadays."

"Because of me, right?"

My father nodded.

"That is just great. Well I have to get back to class now."

"Think about it Renesmee, if you want to go to another school, don't hesitant to tell us. We don't always say in one school. Sometimes we move again after the first day."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I smiled and went back to class.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gellar, I didn't mean to take too long."

"That was longer than five minutes, Ms. Masen, detention after school with me."

"What? It's my first day, you can't be serious?"

"Yes, I am. Now finish your work."

'What a bitch.' I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did as a matter a fact. You remind me so much of my friend I used to know in high school-"

"Well, I'm not her, get over yourself." I told her.

"To the office, Ms. Masen. I don't want to deal with your behavior in my classroom. Tell the principle to change your class to a different teacher."

"Happy to oblige, Lisa-Marie." I said getting up, while putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said, "Only one person can call me that, and that's not you."

"Whatever." Rolling my eyes, Lisa-Marie sure changed a lot since I last saw her. Became a real bitch as well, and she can't blame me for that.

"Oh, and I'm going to set up an appointment with your parents after school for talking back to me."

"My parents are too busy to hear what you have to say, now good-bye."

I didn't go to the office after leaving her classroom. Instead I went to my next class when the bell rang. The rest of the day went well and had misunderstanding with any of my teachers. But this was my first and last day of school here in Sequim High School.

After seeing Lisa-Marie, I couldn't stay in the same place she was at. It reminded me about how rebellious I was and regretted it. She was the cause of my rebellion because Lisa-Marie was my first friend in Forks High School. True, Lisa-Marie was an amazing friend, but couldn't live through seeing her again. It hurt that I changed around my family and didn't go through childhood as a normal human being. It was bad enough that I'm half-vampire, and she took some of my childhood memories away from me.

I promised myself that, that day will be the first and last time I ever disrespect my family and will live a normal life but forever with Jake. Plus, with the people I love with all my heart.

**"****The End of My Rebellious Life."**

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who alerted, reviewed, and favorite my story. You guys are the best, honestly this is the first story I ever **__**finished**_ _**which is a good thing. Hopefully, I ended it right for you guys and didn't disappoint anyone. If you want outtakes or anything extra for this story, feel free to ask and I'll do it. **_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Love Melody.**_


End file.
